Harry The First Avatar
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: Harry learns to be a master of elements during his years in Hogwarts. It starts of in his first year and then moves forward. AU and no Pairings, yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day was cold and dark for Harry, for you see Harry spends most of his days in a tiny little cupboard under the stairs. But you already know this so I will not explain how he came to live in such a poor looking cupboard. The people who Harry lives with his 'family', if you can call them that, mistreated him. This again you know so I will spear you the details.

Ever since he could walk and understand orders he was put to task. First it started of with something simple. Petunia, Harry's horse of a aunt first ever order to Harry was to put Dudley's toys away. Something which was simple and innocent at that time soon became orders like cleaning the house to watering the garden and all the way to things like cooking food.

The abuse that Harry gets from these people is enough to make any mothers heart bleed. But Petunias was stone cold and only had space for he little Duddykins.

Harry woke up startled and the noise of squeaking wood. Dudley was awake and about. Harry swears that one day the wood would give out to that humgus yak and break giving Harry a nice 6 inch hole to look out of.

"Get up freak!" yells Aunt Petunia from the kitchen.

Harry gets up and groans from the pain in his back. Usually ten year old's don't have bad back but harry is not a normal ten year old is he?

He open the door and steps out only to have Dudley push him back in slamming it shut on his face. Harry was used to this sort of behavior from him so just got back out like nothing had happened.

Have you ever seen a childs eyes? That spark in it? That little something which makes them so cute? Every child has it. Some may not know it is ther but it is. For Dudley his eyes shone like diamonds when he saw his presents lined up in front of him. He wasn't cute in any sort of the sense, he has that face only a mother would love, but, they were there, that shine.

Harry walked in and after his aunt got in her everyday beating and bashing he set about his work making breakfast for the cows and the horse.

He snapped his attention back to them away from the food when he heard Dudley scream/whine.

"36?! 36! Last year I go 37!" The fat baby cried.

"Well some of them are quite bigger than last year." said the second cow in the house, Vernon.

"I don't care how big they are!"

"Now, now this is what we will do dear", said Petunia hurriedly to her son to prevent him from bursting, "when we go out today we will get you two new presents how's that?"

Harry spent the rest of his morning like he usually did watch the pigs stuff themselves.

It seems that the Dursleys were going to the zoo to celebrate Dudley's birthday and that Harry was allowed to come along.

But before Harry got inside the car he was stopped by Vernon, "Now listen here boy the only reason that you are allowed to come along is that Mrs. Figg is preocupied for some reason and the poor dear dosn't need you're freakness bugging her. I will say this only once boy don't do anything freaky today because if so there will be know food for a week."

Harry quickly nodded his head. It was not like starvation was a new thing for him.

The zoo was fun for Harry his eyes almost looked like it had some hope in them. The animals were all up and about entertaing the zoo visitors. Harry moved along untill he saw something which caught his eye. A dark green python. Harry hadn't seen many snakes in his short life but he knew that this snake was beautiful.

He stopped by and just stared at it and time slipped by.

"Mommy why is the snake not moving?" asked the pig, to his mother.

"Move!" cried Vernon tapping the glass trying to startle it wake.

"Move!" yelled Dudley tapping harder.

"It's sleeping." said Harry, he wondered do they really think that the snake could understand them?

"Boring thing."

Once they left Harry turned to the snake ^_Sorry about that, they don't know what it fell's like. Having people's ugly face on the glass looking at you like you're a freak.^_

The snake then looked up like it was startled at what he said.

_^Can you understand me?^_

It nodded it's head, ^Of_ course wizard.^_

"What!" Harry screamed out loud. His eyes then finally glowed with the happiness and surprise like a child would have.

"Mommy! it's awake!", yelled Dudley to his parents and ran pushing Harry to the floor to push his ugly face to the mirror. Harry looked up at the pig and felt something, anger pure anger. His hand grew hot like fire was in it.

The glass then disappeared and Dudley fell in face first into the cage. The snake crawled out of the cage plopping onto the floor and looking at Harry saying, _^Thanks Amigo, next stop Spain!^_

_^No problem?^ _stammered Harry.

The snake then slithered away scarring the people to clear the corridor, _^Come on chicas don't be like that!^ _cried out the snake to the women screaming and running away.

"Dudley!" screamed Petunia when she saw Dudley inside the cage. The pig finally got up and tried to go back the way he came but the glass suddenly reappeared blocking the way.

Dudley started crying hitting the glass with his fist desperate to get out.

Harry then smiled giggling to himself that the pig finally knew how it felt trapped.

"Boy!", cried Vernon, the big pig cried turning to Harry with a look that could kill.

The light in Harry's then faded away.

The next hour was a blur as they passed. Dudley eventually got out but had some problem walking out of the back door in the cage being as fat as he is. Vernon did however dragged Harry back inside the house by his ear.

"I don't know what you did boy, but you are in big trouble!" screamed Vernon.

"But i swear I didn't do anything on moment the glass was there the next it wasn't it was like magic!" cried Harry through the pain in his ear. His ear pained like it was about to be ripped out.

Vernon then threw the boy in the cupboard and shut it. "There is no such thing as magic!"

No, thought Harry, there is. His fist started shaking and then grew warm like the time before when the glass disappeared and then, in the dark cupboard, light came from his hand.

Harry looked down and then opened his hand and there on the palm of his hand was his proof that magic did exist. There on his palm was a small flame dancing just above his skin. And then it disappeared just like it appeared.

* * *

It was a week later since anything of note happened at the Dursley's home. Dudley, the fat pig, started telling everyone in school what happened at the zoo. But this was his own twisted version.

In his version the snake got out and then attacked Harry, who cried for his mommy, when Dudley being the courageous boy he is attacked the snake and the scared snake ran away from Dudley.

The kids didn't really believe him but didn't say anything because they were scared that they would get hit by the biggest bully in the school.

They did however believe that Harry got hurt by the snake and he did call for his mommy. Why? Because Harry had a big bruise on his neck. Like he was strangled. But it wasn't the snake though, it was a different kind of animal an animal by the name of Vernon.

It happened one night when Vernon was drunk of his rocker and thought that he could release some steam by tacking it out on Harry.

Harry also had wounds on his rids and one on his knee, The other he hid under his clothes but the neck bruise was kind of hard to do.

It was Wednesday today and Harry started on his daily routine of breakfast for the pig's and horse. He saw what he thought was dead elephant skin in a pot of boiling water which the horse was steering, it seams that that was to be his new uniform.

It was in actuality just Dudley's old clothes, so Harry wasn't quite off when he thought it was elephant skin.

Harry then went to get the post like he always did but this time there was something different.

Harry looked at the letters and saw that one of them was for him. The strange thing was he never got letters. So why now?

He walked back to the kitchen giving all the letters expect the one for him which he hid in his back pocket. The day went on like normal, Harry hid the letter under his matters to read later that night.

School, lunch, dinner and even Vernon daily bashing went on before he went to his 'room' under the stairs.

He waited till he knew everyone was asleep before he got excitement of what was in the letter wondered him all bay and now it was finally time to read the damn thing.

Fire Harry thought. On the palm of his hand came a little fire no bigger than what would have come on a candle light. He had been practicing thhe week though it was hard he managed to get a little flame which stayed active as long as he concentrates.

He broke the seal and read.

It read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I knew it! thought Harry jumping up and down on his bed. I am a wizard! Wait is this what the pig and horse meant by freak? Did they know?

Questions upon questions plagued his mind. His mind being else where distracted him from the flame and then it flickered out.

No thought Harry as once again he started concentrating for the little flame.

And now with the light back he moved to the next page in the letter.

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_  
_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_  
_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_  
_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_  
_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_  
_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_TO MUGGLE BORNS PLEASE NOTE THAT TO PURCHASE THE ABOVE ITEMS ONE HAS TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY LOCATED AT THE LEAKEY CAULDRON._

The letter ended there. Harry was so excited, the flame even grew brighter with his excitement.

Harry didn't sleep that night. His mind filled with the thought of magic and every thing magical. He read and reread the letter just to make sure it actually existed and not just his imagination.

Heck he even memorized the entire thing. His thought ranged from who Minerva was to things like what was written in the magical text books. His eyes sparkled putting even the sun to shame, the light from the fire just caused the brightness in his eyes to increase in size.

By dawn he was exhausted, but before his eyelids closed that annoying voice woke him up.

"Get up freak!" cried Petunia.

His eyes sprang open, then his neutral face grew angry. She knew, that's why she called him freak all these years and she knew!

He sprang of his bed with a force he never displayed before in his entire life when getting up. He threw the open the door and walked to the kitchen, it was time for answers.

Vernon and Petunia were sitting at the table having coffee, the only thing Harry didn't make for them.

"Get to work boy.", said Vernon not looking up from his newspaper.

"No.", Harry replied his voice angry but the not the exploding kind of voice, it was the kind that was cold and deadly.

Vernon just looked at him surprised and scared. There were goosebumps on his neck from Harry's cold voice. "W-what?", he stammered. Petunia also looked at him.

As an answer Harry threw the first part of the letter to them keeping the second sheet as it had his supply list."You knew didn't you." It was not a question.

Several minutes passed as they blankly read the letter and then Petunia stared at him."Of course I knew, I remember the day she got her letter our parents were so proud we had a witch in the family and I knew that you are just like her just as strange just a freak like her!" Her voice was cold and filled with anger, but nothing like Harry's.

"I'm going." that was all he said.

"I will not pay to have some freak teach you magic tricks! We agreed that the moment you came to our door that night that we would beat the freakishness out of you",yelled Vernon.

"I'm going and you can't stop me you pig!"

Vernon stood and reached for Harry grabbing him by the throat with his right hand lifting him up like he was nothing and the slapping him black and blue with his left.

Harry struggled against the pudgy fingers on his throat using his hands trying to push them off. His checks were numb after the first two hits and now he couldn't breath. Just before he fell unconscious he did the only thing he knew to do, summon fire. His palms caught on fire and then burned Vernon's right hand.

"Agh!" screamed the pig. On his right arm were two pink spots off skin where Harry touched him. As he clutched his arm Petunia sat next to him to help him up.

Harry got up and ran he went to his 'room' and grabbed whatever he could and stuffed it in a bag he even pocketed the second part of the letter. He went to the kitchen and ignored Vernon screams of pain and Petunias screams at him. He garbed bottles of water and some pie and put it in his bag.

He turned around and there was Petunia coming toward him.

"Stop!" yelled Harry holding his arm out summoning a flame out which danced on his palm. Petunia moved back in fear. He then walked toward Vernon who's hand was in the sink under cool water.

His skin burning ironically smelled like bacon, Harry held the flame out for him to see and grabbed his wallet which he pocketed.

"This was never my home" Harry said as he existed the kitchen. Outside coming down the staris was Dudley. Revenge came to his mind as Harry turned back to the kitchen. He grabbed a pan and left to met Dudley.

The fat pig gave him a wired look not realizing what was going to happen to him.

Harry swung the pan like a pro and it contacted Dudley's face giving a loud ring. It was honestly one of the greatest noise Harry heard, second being Vernon's screams. Harry looked now at the unconscious mass of blob on the floor he saw two of Dudley's teeth was missing. He turned to the door dropping the pan on Dudley's face.

He walked slowly feeling chains breaking with every step he took. He turned the knob ,before he walked out he pressed the wall thinking, please burn it.

Soon the wall was on fire and Harry walked out smiling. This was the first day of the rest of his life. The day was peaceful and the sun shined down on Harry almost like it was happy.

Harry walked away and soon heard a scream "Fire!", honestly the lungs on that woman was amazing for someone so thin.

Harry's smile grew bigger and he walked away enjoying his freedom.

* * *

**Alright Guys Review and like and all that second chapter coming soon p.s. i have not decided the pairing yet unfortunately there will be no Avatar characters coming in this story.**

**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is mine.**

**ENJOY THE RIDE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry walked fast in stride away from Privet Drive. He could almost imagine the firetrucks coming to the burning house.

They deserved that, he thought, that and more. This was true but for some reason he felt guilty.

With a slightly irritating conscious Harry walked away from the neighborhood which he grew to despise for their normalness. He remembered a library nearby and deiced to go their for a pit stop to gather his thoughts.

The 'Lily Light' library was small like a red house. A had only a few selves of books to read from. There were tough very little people so it would really help Harry to hide in a corner away from preying eyes.

Harry sat farthest away from the door with his bag between his legs. He checked what he packed inside to see what he could do, and what he has.

He had:

1. 3 of Dudley's old big shirts.

2. 2 of Dudley's slacks.

3. 4 water bottles.

4. 2 pieces of pie.

5. 3 apples.

6. 130 pounds in cash and a few cards.

7. A few Toys.

8. A blanket.

9. 2 boxers.

Harry knew it was near impossible for him to survive for a week or at least till 1st September.

But first things first he took out the second part of the letter and read it.

_The Standard Book of Spells..._ blah blah blah,_1 wand, __1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2...) _again know this.

And just then at the last of the letter was Harry's salvation,_  
_

_TO MUGGLE BORNS PLEASE NOTE THAT TO PURCHASE THE ABOVE ITEMS ONE HAS TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY LOCATED AT THE LEAKEY CAULDRON._

Diagon alley? Where is that, thought Harry. The world was a big place and know Harry had to find one alley way in the entire city?

Harry started pancaking, the city was so big and he has never been there how? How was he supposed to do this?

Running from the Dursleys was a treble decision. But it was so right!

OK, ok calm down, thought Harry, I'm in a library and there are books and maps here right? Right. So all i have to do is look it up.

And with that logic as his reason Harry started looking through the selves.

The librarian there was no help as he didn't know what he was doing and was just there as a bench warmer.

So after a few hours Harry was done looking through all the book he could find it was so tiring and completely fruitless.

He looked through a total of 9 books about London and each and every one was a bust.

But just then somebody else walked into the library. They looked strangely dressed and a little funny, with what looked robes and what was that in their hands, thought Harry. Out of one of the people's arm came a stick and it pointed at the librarian making him fall down.

Wizards! realized Harry.

He now took a interest in them and what they wore. One was a tall African man with blue robes with tribal markings on the borders. The second was a woman with a green cloak, and black gloves.

They were looking for something by the way they looked around the place. No, realized Harry, they were looking for me!

Harry grabbed his bag and ran to the janitor's closet. It was the closest thing to him and Harry was quite honestly desperate. Inside his mind went through thoughts like what could want to things like how to escape.

There was the main door but the wizards would see him coming. Then there was just staying in here, but would they check here?

While Harry was thinking he over header the people talking to themselves.

"Kingsley, do you really think he is here?", said the green cloaked woman.

"Yes Nembra I do, this the most likely place he would go to after all he is just all he is just a child", said the Afr-Kingsley.

"Yes well fine..."

Harry saw trough the key hole as the two now named figures looked threw his table and at the books he took out, Harry kept wondering why they were there? and then he saw it, his letter!

It was on the table he didn't take it!

Harry hit himself for forgetting the only thing connecting him to his world, the wizarding world. And just as he thought of the letter he saw Nembra finding it and reading.

Nembra said, "Kingsley come here, check this out, it seems our little wizard is is a firstly and a muggleborn." Kingsley toke the letter and read it for himself.

"Well this makes things easier", said Kingsley before looking up. He walked up to the table and pulled back a chair, he stood on it before his booming voice came on,"Listen we know you didn't mean to attack you're family and we understand things are confusing so come out we can help you!"

Should I, thought Harry these people looked like law officials to him so may be they knew what to do. Harry gathered his courage and turned the knob.

He came out of the closet a the two people looked at him, one with a kind smile and the other with shock.

Kingsley Shacklebolt has been on the Auror office for a long time, some times during the times of peace the Aurors get sent along side other branches to help them with cases. He has seen a lot of cases some of them big some small. But this one one was a strange one, Nembra came in later that day with a case that involved a use of magic to cause a house fire. There wasn't much information on the person as they weren't, for some reason, registered.

So with that in mind Kingsley expected a scared child with no idea what was going on who ran from home. If that was the case it was Nembra's job to calm the kid down, and if not and it turned out to be a dark wizard who attacked a new muggleborn's house then it would be his job to get the wizard or witch and make sure he or she was calm, if you know what I mean.

But what he saw was not what he expected, sure it was a child but not one who looked like he was crying.

His hair was messy and was long. He had a baggy t shirt and jeans. But the thing that stuck out to Kingsley was his eyes and face. They shined and he had a look. That look was the kind which made people do things like climb Mt. Everest.

"Hello," said Nembra.

"Hello," said the boy.

"Now that that's out of the way want to sit down and have a talk?" Nembra said gesturing to a chair, she took the oppesite side.

The boy looked at he chair before walking slowly to it, he looked nervous.

"My name's Nembra, whats you'res?"

"I'm Harry, Harry potter."

Those four words shocked Kingsley and Nembra. This boy was Harry? The Harry?! He was so thin and probably malnourished he looked like a wind could push him over.

"A-are you really?", stammered Kingsley.

"Yes, why, am I in trouble?"

"No, no you are not," said Nembra having recovered quicker then Kingsley. She then went on to give a big speech.

"Look i understand you may be confused but their is no need to worry. You don't have to worry you are not in any trouble, we know what you did was an accident. You see yes, you are a wizard. That letter you got was no joke, it was the truth, you see,..."

She went on about how the wizarding world existed behind the muggle world, how their world worked. His face brightened up and the boy listened to every word about the ministry of magic, the magical creatures, Hogwarts, the wizarding ways to travel, the four house's, even the trick to get onto the train on platform 9 3/4. Harry had many questions like were Diagon alley was and even where he should go to get some cash. He asked everything he wanted and Nembra being the patient witch she is answered all of them.

Time flew for the trio as the sun began to set and the moon to rise.

"Alright i think that's all," said Harry as he sunk into his chair he was so exhausted, Nembra looked tiered as well having to have talked for 2 hours straight.

The day was getting over so Kingsley decided it was time to get down to buisness.

"Harry," began Kingsley, "can I call you Harry?"

"Of course Mr. Kingsley."

"Harry, you see we are from the ministry and we came to find you see, it's about the Dursley's. You see after you left the house was on fire and burned half of the house down." Kingsley noticed at the mention of the Dursley's Harry's face went sour and all the happiness in his face turned hard. His eyes hardened and the light in his eyes vanished, this was obviously a touchy subject. "Can you please tell us what happened?"

Harry looked at the witch and wizard sitting across from him. They came here to find out what happened and from what Harry could tell they were genuinely worried for him.

"This morning i got my letter from Hogwarts," Harry started, "It was the happiest moment of my life. I asked the Dursleys what this ment they told me that my mother was a witch... the insulted her, they called her a freak. I couldn't stand the house anymore so I left. I think when I slammed the door my magic might have set it on fire but i'm not sure i didn't look back."

Kingsley decided that Harry was a scared boy and wouldn't have the heart to light a fire so he didn't question the story. Nembra also felt sorry for the boy and didn't think to question the story, Harry was in the clear.

"Harry by the way you talk about the Dursley's I assume they know about magic?" asked Nembra.

"Yes they do aunt Petunia knew about my mom's magic and she told Vernon."

"And if they know that, and considering that you burned down their house I don't really think it would be safe for you to live there. If you want Harry the ministry can put you up in a local hotel till you're school year starts. What do you say?"

For Harry it was a no brainier, on one side it was live with Dursley's and be in constant fear with one eye open, or stay in a part of the magical community. Duh!

"Of course, I would love that ,I mean who wouldn't?"

"Great Harry get you're stuff ready, we'll take you there." said Kingsley as he stood up heading towards the still sleeping attendant.

Nembra gave Harry the second part of his letter back as he packed them and the rest of his stuff inside his backpack and left the 'Lily Light' library.

"So how are we going there? Brooms? Or Appa-appa-"

"It's called Apperation Harry." said Nembra reminding him, "And, no we are not we are taking the bus."

"The bus? but that would take forever!"

Nembra just smiled as Kingsley raised his wand haling the Knight Bus.

Then out of no where came a purple blur that raced across the street. It stoped right in front of them as a thin young man stepped out. He took out a not a note and started reading.

"Greetings stranded witch or wizard-"

"Spear us the offical stuff boy we have heared it all before." said Kingsley.

"Right then," the conductor continued without missing a pace, "the name's Stan, the Knight Bus has beds, curtained windows, candles burning in brackets beside each bed, and thirteen Sickels buys a cup of hot chocolate, while fifteen gets a hotwater bottle and a toothbrush in any colour."

Kingsley handed Stan the money while Harry and Nembra got on. They took a seat on one of the beds, Kingsley later joined them.

"So this is another way wizards travel?" asked a curious Harry.

"Yup this is called the Knight Bus it helps out wizards and witches who are stranded, you have to hail them with you're wand hand or with a raised wand, ether works."

"I see" Stan came up and gave Harry some hot chocolate.

The trip was surprisingly short as they arrived just as Harry was finishing his hot chocolate. The left the Knight Bus, Harry waving Stan bye, which blurred away. Harry noticed that they were in the heart of London, there were near a pub with a black sign on top. Harry looked at it and suddenly the sign changed it 'The Leaky Cauldron'. This was it, the unofficial gate to the wizarding world.

They entered the pub, it was old dirty and deserted, not what one would expect from someplace as important as this.

Harry looked around, as Kingsley and Nembra went to the barkeep.

"Hello Tom," said Kingsley to the barkeep.

"Hello Kingsley the regular?" replied Tom.

"No Tom I'm here in official Ministry business, This here is Nembra of the Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Department we got a very interesting case today. There was this child who ran from his family after he burned his relatives house down."

Tom gave a loud wistle as Kingsley continued.

"So now the kid can't go back because of the fire and has no where else to go. So the Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Department is going to put him up here till he gets to Hogwarts."

"Say no more Kingsley I'll draw up the paper work," said Tom as he left to do just that.

Nembra turned to Harry "Harry stay here for tonight if you need anything just call Tom, he's the owner and barkeep of this place."

"Don't worry Harry I promise to come visit you tomorrow, I'll help answer anymore questions you have because I know you will have some," said Kingsley.

"Right then," said Tom as he came back with a couple of sheets of paper, "Just sign here lad." Harry took the paper's reading them once over and signed them."H-Harry Potter?!" asked Tom as he read Harry's signature. Harry didn't know what to do so he just nodded to the bartenders surprise and happiness. "Oh my word H-Harry potter in my pub! This is extraordinary!"

"Alright Tom no need to keep the boy up any longer then need be," said Kingsley as Tom quickly nodded his head in agreement going to fetch Harry's room keys.

Kingsley and Nembra soon left via floo after a cup of tea, on the house, which left Harry and Tom alone.

"Come with me if you will Mr. Potter," said Tom as he climbed a set of stairs leading for the second floor of the pub.

Harry's room was the one two doors down to the right. Tom opened it and showed it off to Harry. It had a comfortable looking bed with a nightstand and a writing desk and a lamp. There was even a wardrobe to put clothes in.

"I Hope everything is to you're liking Mr. Potter. The shared Bathroom is down the hall to you're right."

"It is Mr. Tom and please call me Harry, Mr. Potter sounds so wired." Harry replied giving Tom a grin.

"Then please call me Tom Harry." Tom then gave Harry a very bright smile.

Harry then set his bag on the bed and turned around taking it all in, he was here finally the Leaky Cauldron.

"Alright then Mr. Potter I'll leave you if you need anything there will always someone down at the bar don't hesitate to ask for anything." Tom then quickly left Harry to his room.

Harry then smiled, he did it, this was his first step, his first step to walking his own path in life.

He went to the window looking down at London. He just stared at the sky until the clouds parted and he could see the full moon. It was going to be a beautiful night tonight, he thought.

He walked back to his bag and took out clothes to change into. He then sank into the bed with thoughts in his head about the wizarding world. The information was being processed by him as the night went on.

Was this all a dream? He kept asking himself, wondering weather he would wake up and find he was still in the closet under the stairs again.

No! I am not there that part of my life is over! I will not be treated like that again! Harry looked at his hands, they were the things he would need, with these hands he will become strong, strong enough to make sure people like the Dursley never treat anyone bad ever again.

He looked at his right hand, he then clicked his fingers and the friction of his fingers ingnited the fire which was now dancing on the palm of his hand.

* * *

**Ya another chapter bites the dust! next one Harry goes shopping! wand suggestions anyone? Oh and also you guys want Harry to pick up something special? like a truck or a pet snack? oh I know how about a flying potato!**

**Any way I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is mine.**

**See you guy's soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry woke up as the sun shined it's rays through the curtains. Harry raised up slowly as he began to wonder how something millions of miles away could aim so well that it got Harry right in the eye?

Harry got up recalling everything that happened last night. After getting ready to face the day, in a blue shirt and decently sized jeans, he recalled Kingsley telling him he would be visiting.

Harry went downstairs and saw Tom at the bar wiping a glass clean. He pulled up a chair and struck up a conversation with him, Harry ordered breakfast, which occupied him till Kingsley showed up.

"Good morning Harry," said Kingsley as he took the seat next to Harry's. "I trust you had a good nights sleep last night?"

"Yes Mr. Kingsley, thanks for asking," replied Harry as he finished his eggs leaving more than two thirds of the plate empty.

"Are you not hungry Harry?" asked Kingsley as looking at Harry's plate.

"Oh, no it's not that it's just that there is a lot of food there and i can't seem to fit all of it in."

"In see." Kiingsley wondered how much food Harry was used to getting wondering whether it was a problem he ate so little."Anyway Harry I just decided to stop by to tell you that the issues with your family has been settled they said that you can go to Hogwarts. They however said that they woul'dnt pay for you're education but i don't really think that will be a problem for you."

"Why Mr. Kingsley i don't really have any money just some pounds."

"You don't know Harry?"

"Know what Mr. Kingsley?"

"You're account in the Gringgotts bank of course."

"I have account?"

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't know. After that family of you'res doesn't really seem like the sharing type. You see Harry you're parents left you a lot of money that you will inherit eventually, they have set some money aside for you for school and things like that. In fact I heard a rumor or two that you're family was on the wealthiest in Britain."

Harry looked dumb struck and for good reason too. He went from poor to rich in 5 seconds. That has to be some kind of record. Harry wondered how it's possible to have that much money and no one ever tell his that he did so.

"S-so how much do I have?" asked a nervous Harry.

"I don't know but," Kingsley then pulled out a little golden key and gave it to Harry, "the goblins at the bank might."

"Goblins? Oh yes the goblins of Gringotts." Harry exclaimed remembering the lesson Nembra gave him on the wizarding world yesterday. Harry then took the golden key and tucked it inside his jean pocket.

"Harry before we leave, there is one thing left I have to tell you."

Harry looked at Kingsley clearly interested as Kingsley made himself comfortable in the chair.

"You see Harry you're not just a normal wizard in this world, quite honestly you're quite famous. You see Harry why you are so famous is because of what happened 11 years ago, there was a war. This war threatened to ripe the entire wizarding world in two and for a time it did. The reason is because of a dark wizard. Harry when a wizard walks away from all that is good and becomes evil then they are labeled as a dark wizard. And a few years ago there was one who was as bad as one could become his name was," Kingsley looked around before staring dead in the eyes,"V-Voldermort."

"Voldermort?", asked Harry confused at such a funny name.

"Yes Harry, but people are too scared to say his name so we all just call him you-know-who, got that?"

Harry nodded and Kingsley continued his story.

"Now then, you see he started the war. The war was fought because of blood Harry. There are few ways one could be a wizard, one you are born into a wizarding family who has been around for years, which would make you a pure blood. Two you could be born of a wizard and a muggle, you remember don't you Harry that what non wizarding people are called, or a muggle born this would make you a half blood, which you are Harry. Third way is that you are born from a muggle family but you are a wizard, this would make you a muggle born, an example would be you're mother Harry. But not everyone gets along well. The pure bloods hate the half bloods and muggle borns. Now Voldermort used this hatred and got the pure on his side going on a killing spree for a very long time. That is until he was stopped."

"Who stopped him?"

A wide smile broke out on Kingsley's face, "You did Harry."

"Me?!"

"Yes you, you see one night you-know-who decided to attack you're family. It is said you're farther managed to hold him off while you're mother ran with you, he unfortunately died but it was still a great feat him holding off you-know-who as long as he did. You're mother also fell to him, but when he tried to attack you he could not, for some reason you survived that night, and you-know-who died, all that was found of him were his ashes."

Harry listened carefully, amazed at the story and what it meant, "Is that how I got this scar?" Harry then proceeded to touch his scar tracing it.

"Harry I hope you can take care of shopping for you're self today as the ministry demands my attention and I dare say from what you did yesterday you need help tacking care of you're self."

"I'll be alright Mr. Kingsley."

"Good, oh and Harry stay out off Knockturn Alley please"

Harry nodded and with that Kingsley left via fireplace.

Harry then sat there in his corner and thought off what to do in Diagon alley. After an hour he went upstairs and got out the second letter he got from Hogwarts and stuffed it in his jean pocket. He then went to see Tom, to ask him how to get to Diagon alley.

Tom then took him to the back were most of the people who entered the pub seemed to go. He then took out a wand and tapped a series of stones which moved away leading to form an archway.

"Welcome Harry to Diagon alley." stated Tom, as Harry looked on.

In front of him was a crowd of people each dressed in robes and very strangely one might add every one looked unique and each on was visiting a shop or chatting. The place was the final proof Harry needed that magic was in fact real and not just a trick of the eye. There shops upon shops, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Slug & Jiggers Apothecary oh the list went on and on. There were stalls on the street and owls in cages.

"I hope you can take care of you're self Harry as I have a pub to run other wise I would come with. I recommend Going to Gringgotts first change some of that muggle money to Galleons first, see it's that big white building at the end of the alley."

Harry gave Tom a quick nod before descending into the chaos that he so loved seeing.

First things first thought Harry as he saw the big white marbled building up ahead.

The inside was amazing chandeliers up on the ceiling and the smell of paper filled the air. Oh and also there were 4 foot tall goblins everywhere. Harry decided it was best to wait and see things done so he stood behind a fairly long line looking over to see how people were doing things. It looked fairlt easy just state you're business and get it over with.

Soon it became Harry's turn and he looked up to the bank teller he could barely keep eye contact with, this was going to be a strange conversation.

"Good afternoon sir," said Harry putting on the kindest face he had.

"Good morning wizard and what is you're business today?", the goblin replied back with what could be passed for a smile if it were on a human face.

"I-I wish to withdraw some money from my account sir." Harry then removed the key from his pocket and gave it to the teller.

"And what is you're name sir?"

"Harry, Harry Potter sir."

"I see, well then this should be interesting," said the goblin with a raised eyebrow, "Glasscraf!" he cried commanding another goblin who soon appeared."Take Mr. Potter here to his vault for a withdrawal."

The goblin looked at Harry for some time before tacking the key from the teller and asking Harry to follow him.

The trip to Harry's vault was so much fun, the twist and turns and even the big dive they took it was like what many kids say what a roller coaster would fell like.

It was soon over, to soon for Harry's case and they left the cart which stopped at vault 687.

"Lamp sir," asked Glasscraf as he walked up to the vault. Harry gave him the lamp. The goblin the stuck the small golden key into the door turning it open. The doors opened and the sight which beheld Harry was simply amazing.

Piles and piles of golden coins were stacked inside the vault. Heck Harry would guess there was at least 50 million coins in there.

"I'll be outside if you need me sir," said Glasscraf as he left closing the door behind him.

Harry walked around the chamber, it was made of stone and quite honestly quite cold and wet. He went up to the giant pile of gold in the center of the vault, there was quite a lot. He scooped up a couple of handfuls of coins and put it in a bag he got from tom and stuffed it his jeans.

But before Harry left he turned around and saw that there was something on the floor which was uncovered when he took the gold. He stepped down and looked at the floor carefully examining it.

It was quite decorated and looked like the end of a square. Suddenly a though struck Harry's brilliant mind. What if there was more to this? What if all of it was trapped underneath all that gold?

Harry quickly got up and started pushing all the gold away from the marks on the door. He pushed one pile and soon they all fell like dominoes to the ground. The gold clicked and clacked as they fell the sight was truly amazing to Harry. It was, in all sense of the word, like a wave of gold crashing down.

After a good time passed by, Harry looked at the now fully reviled markings on the floor. It was not even markings they were in fact edges to what looked like a door on the floor.

Harry studied that door and wondered what could be on the other side. It door itself had a thick border of stone, and on the inside there were words written.

'delever rieh s'rettop ot rood eht ees dna doolb a pord.'

What that meant Harry had no idea.

Harry realized that this was a dead end so he decided it was time to leave the vault.

Glasscraf was waiting outside he was used to it. In fact this happened most of the time a wizard visited their vault. But when the vault doors opened up again a sea of gold fell, with a dark haired wizard, on Glasscraf's feet.

"Mr. Potter do you need help?" Glasscraf asked amused at the antics of the young wizard.

"Yes Mr. Glasscraf sir, if it's not too much trouble," asked Harry picking himself of the floor.

The goblin gave Harry a smirk and snapped his fingers. All the gold then flew away to the vault and then neatly rearranged themselves into stacks again. He then closed the doors to the vault, and handed the wizard, back his key.

Afterwords Harry gave the goblin a goodbye and his thanks, leaving the wizarding bank with a new light on life.

Now when Harry saw all these wizarding shops Harry felt and itch in his pockets, an itch which could only be scratched if he bought something for himself.

But the day was getting old and night soon came Most of the shops were closing down and Harry decided it was best to go to the pub and visit the alley another day.

The next day, Harry left the pub bright and early fully intending to make full use of the day.

He counted they money he got from Gringgotts last night and the total came to 415 Galleons. Ya he has a lot of money. He took only a quarter of that amount to spend today or in case it got stolen.

First things first, the books. Flourish and Blotts helped with that. Aside from the stander'd seven book's Harry had to get Harry got a few more. Some focusing on the daily lifestyles of wizard's to thing like their sports like Quidditch. He got quite a few adventure book's to entertain himself. He even managed to pick out a book which focused on basic fire magic. This earned Harry a very strange look from the cashier.

Then came clothes. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions did well in providing Harry with the standered Hogwarts robes. He also ordered some muggle jeans and button up shirts for him to wear when not in Hogwarts. Harry also ordered a black cloak with golden borders just to spoil himself, and to that spoil list he got a few rough mountain climbing gloves, which were charmed to be fire proof.

Right next door to Madam Malkin's was Amanuensis Quills, were Harry got his writing instruments and parchment. Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment gave him his telescope and brass scales. Potage's Cauldron Shop gave him his cauldron and a few veils for potions.

It was now the afternoon and Harry stopped by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and grabbed a scope of water flavored ice cream, how it could taste like water Harry will never know.

The day started getting over and Harry decided it was finally time to get his wand.

Ollivanders Wand Shop, that was the place to go. And Harry knew it. The place was dark and creepy and a could of dust lifted when Harry entered the room. Inside there was a stool in the center and huge selves with little boxes stacked the walls. "Hello? Hello is anyone there?"

Harry waited in the shop sitting on the chair putting his shopping bags next to him. And then a voice spoke out.

"I wondered when i would be seeing you here Mr. Potter." said the voice and as Harry turned around he saw it belonged to an old man who had a very old eye's.

"It seems like only yesterday that you're parents were here buying their first wands." he said as he turned around shifting through boxes and finally tacking one out.

"Here you go, try this out." he said handing Harry the wand.

Harry gave it a wave and the wand was immediately snatched away from him.

"No no not right at all," Olivander murmured as he put the wand on the table.

"You knew my parent's sir?" asked Harry finally getting a chance to ask him that.

"I remember everyone that ever came here Mr. Potter and yes that inculds you're parents. If I may say so Mr. potter you are very much like you're father except you're eyes you have you're mother's eyes."

Harry was stunned as Olivander went deeper into his shop looking for wands. An hour and a half went by and at least 200+ wands were tried out and failed. Surprisingly both Harry and Olivander refused to give up and in the laters case grew more excited in each failed wand.

Then finnaly after wand 279, Olivander looked at Harry wispering, "I wonder?"

He then went inside the shop and took out a black box and a wand out of it, he then presented it to Harry almost like a blacksmith offering a knight a sword.

But even before Harry took the wand he knew it was his, the handle felt right in his palm like they were one. It was right, the whole shop lite up like christmas and few boxes fell from their selves.

"Curious, very curious," said Olivander as he looked at Harry.

"What's curious sir?"

"It is curious that this wand chose you Mr. Potter. You see every wand I make is unique as every thing is unique there can never be the same two unicorns in the world or the same dragon. 11 inches holly and a phoenix feather, that is you're wand and the phoenix that is in your'e core gave another feather just another feather, it's strange to me that you should get this wand when it's brother gave you that scar."

"Voldermort? He hold the other wand?"

"Shh we do not say his name!" Olivander said twitching. "But yes you-know-who has you're wands brother."

"Thank you sir I think I'll leave how much is the wand?"

"7 Galleons," Harry gave him the money and quickly was about to leave until Olivander spoke again, "we expect great things from you Mr. Potter, after all you-know-who did great things, terrible, but great."

Harry left in a hurry taking all his stuff with him, he would then spend the rest of his day thinking about what he just heard.

After the shop closed Olivander put back all the wands he took out for the young Mr. Potter, he honestly was surprised by what wand he had gotten. Albus would want to know of course.

But before he closed up shop he saw something very strange. When Harry touched his wand several different wand boxes fell down. It could be just a reaction from the wand process, couldn't it?

Olivander then chuacked it up to another one of the growing mysterious of Harry Potter and then put the three boxes containing the Kraken, Dragon and Golem wand's on the counter retiring for the night.

* * *

**Hurray another chapter done. I am on a role!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Now! How do think I can keep up this pace without suggestions is beyond me!**

**Anyway next one is about the trip to Hogwarts. Should I make Ron and Harry friends? I don't really like Ron actually. What to do what to do?**

**Anyway I also put some Easter eggs in this one i really hope you can figure were they are. If not... well we'll get to that part soon enough.**

******I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is mine.**

**Onward**** my good man!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry was excited, there was no other way of saying it. He was finally about to leave, that's right. Today's the day.

September 1.

Hoot! went Hedwig from her cage. Everything was done the trunk packed Hedwig was in her cage and he was wearing a nice black t shirt on jeans muggle outfit. His wand was in it's wand holster and he had his gloves.

Harry's stay at the Leaky Cauldron was a blur. From the day's he spent on Diagon alley, to the time he spent in his room reading everything he could get his hands on.

Harry went out again to Diagon alley and bought a truck along with his new snowy colored pet, Hedwig, making sure to avoid Olivander's. He even got a wand holster at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment along with for some reason a flying potato. He also visited the junk shop and got a locket for himself which opened up so that one could store as many picture's as one wants. It was like a walking photo album.

Harry dragged his black trunk down the stairs and rested in front of the bar.

"Hey Tom, I'm leaving today!" Harry called out to Tom.

"I'll miss you Harry have a great year you hear and have fun." said Tom as he washed that ever present dirty glass that all barkeepers find themselves washing one time in their life or another. Tom and Harry grew to be friends during Harry's stay at the pub, and so Tom would be genially sad to see Harry go.

"I will Tom, by the way when is Kingsley coming?" Kingsley came a few days ago to pay Tom, for Harry's stay at the pub, and to tell Harry that Kingsley would be dropping him off at King's cross.

"Oh he'll be here soon relax it's only 9:30," said Tom as he go back to his duty's.

Harry nodded then took a seat with his trunk nearby him. He looked at the mirror in front of him and saw the change the wizarding world had on him.

When he first came here, he was pale skinny and wore clothe's three times his size. But now he looked almost normal. He was still pale but know he wasn't deathly thin and his clothes actually fit him. His Hair now was very long and his bangs were long enough to cover scar, he really hated people staring at it every time he introduced himself. But there was something that didn't change about him, his eyes, even though they were behind his glasses, they shined. They still had that look hope and that determination.

In fact right now Harry would say he looked quite cool, with black dragon leather glove's and heavy trainers, yup he was defiantly awesome.

"Ah, ready I see." came the familiar voice of Kingsley, Harry turned around and smiled at him, one which the man gave back in full.

"Hello Kingsley," Said Harry, as the blue robed man helped Harry carry his truck outside the leaky cauldron.

"Good bye Tom!" cried Harry as he left the Leaky Cauldron.

"Good bye Harry!" came a cry back.

"So... how are we getting there? Port key? Side along apparition? Oh the Knight Bus?"

"Actually," said Kingsley, just then a honk rang out on the street as a taxi cab came over, the driver waving at Kingsley who waved back, and then turning to Harry, "Were tacking a cab."

"How... eh, ok?" said Harry who clearly wished he was traveling magically.

"Now, now no need to be so down, this cab will get there just as easily as any magical way of travel."

"Ya, ok," Harry was not pleased, but he complied. Kingsley stored the trunk and got in with Harry and they were soon off.

"Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yes Kingsley, I remember from when Nembra told, me."

The rest of the trip was silent, Harry spent it focusing on the outside, having never have gone this deep into London before. Kingsley just spent the time thinking of what to do today.

Soon they came to kings cross, and after paying the cab driver, they left for the platform.

In front of Harry was the archway, which platform 9 3/4 was supposed to be. He turned to Kingsley, "Well... this is it I suppose."

Kingsley just looked at him and smiled, "No Harry it isn't if you need anything just call and I will be more then willing to help you out." He bent down and gave Harry a warm hug something almost brother like, after all Kingsley was one of the people who saved him.

Harry broke it off, before he started crying, and gave Kingsley a sharp nod. Kingsley took that as his que to leave and did just that, looking back only once to wave Harry bye.

Harry was now alone, well except for Hedwig of course. He turned around to the wall, his grip on the trolley tightening, his eye's looked forward to the wall, determination filled them.

He walked slowly at first checking his pace and then slowly increasing it. He trusted Kingsley and Nembra with his life, and if they said that there was something beyond that wall he would believe them. He just hoped he wasn't going to break something if he was wrong.

The few steps before the wall, Harry closed his eye's out of reflex.

And when he opened he wasn't at Kings cross anymore. In front of him was a bright scarlet engine. It produced so much steam that it covered some of the people at the station. He kept moving not wanting to stop, enjoying the air, the musk of the train and the happiness of finally being with his own kind.

Suddenly in front of him was a family of red head's, which caused him to stop, before he collided with them.

"S-sorry!" Blurted Harry to the family.

"Oh, it's quite alright dear, no harm done." said the mother of the family. "You don't have to be in a hurry you know, the train isn't meant to leave till another half hour."

"I-it's just that i was enjoying myself," said Harry. He quickly gave them another apology and left them, to search for some place to bored. Little did Harry know that the family had gotten a good look at his scar and were now guessing as to he he was.

"Mom, i think i just the savior of the wizarding world," said the youngest boy.

"Yes oh mother of our's-" began one of the twins.

"We do believe that we have just met Harry Potter!" ended the other.

"H-H-Harry Potter?!" Blurted out the only girl there who was turning a shade resembling her hair.

Harry finally managed to get on the train after storing Hedwig and the trunk.

He had changed into wizarding robes and now wore the school's stranded black robe with his own dragon glove' also made sure to correct his hair, which now covered his scar, he really didn't like sticking out.

Harry kept searching, until he found a empty cabin. Harry took the seat to the end watching the country slip by. The trip was under way.

He then took out his wand and did something he wanted to do for a long time.

_"Lacarnum Inflamarae", _his cool feeling wand then suddenly warmed up from his finger tips till the tip of the wand, the a blast of fire shot out of it hitting the opposite seat setting it on fire.

"Awesome," exclaimed Harry as he saw the flames grow bigger and bigger. He soon realized it wasn't going to stop, "Oh, shit!"

He then quickly tried remembering the water spell he learned pointed his wand at the fire, "_Aguamenti!_" but no water came out if anything just some steam.

"Oh shit, oh shit oh shit," he exclaimed. He wasn't even on the train to Hogwarts for longer than an hour but he might already get kicked out.

"_Aguamenti!_" came a voice and suddenly a jet of water came and ceased the fire. Harry looked for where the water came from and at the door was a tall teenager. Most girls would say he has a handsome face, and right now that face was giving Harry a grin. "Well, well look what we have hear, a firstie."

"A what?" asked Harry, giving the teen a look over. He had a Hogwart's robe and he wore a crest with a badger on it.

"It means some one who is a first year student of Hogwarts sheeshs kid you aren't really that smart are you?"

"Wh- but I- I mean-"

"-Relax kid you're not in any trouble, I doubt anyone would kick a kid who isn't even in a house away from Hogwarts just for a little magical accident."

"I-I sorry I just wanted to try magic for the first time. The chance was just-"

"- To good to pass up, I get it," his smile grew bigger as he approached Harry, he pointed with his wand to the semi burnt coach, _"Reparo!" _All the burnt piece's got back together, but the seat was not perfect since most of the fillings burnt away. He then sat on it opposite Harry.

"Wow!," Harry's eyes were no like saucers.

"Ya I know, and relax I did way worse when i first started here," the boy then gave Harry a hand, "I'm Cedric by the way, Cedric Diggiory, fouth year at Hogwarts and seeker for the humble Hufflepuffs."

Harry looked wearily at the arm at first before stretching out to meet it in a shake, "Harry, Harry Potter, First year and i don't really have a house."

Cedric's eyebrows raised at this, Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?

"Pleasure to meat you Harry." The shake was short and brisk. "Can I ask you something?"

Harry nodded his head and Cedric continued.

"Do you really have a lightning shaped scar?"

Harry expected something like that, he quickly moved his bangs showing Diggory what a few have seen before, proof of Harry's victory over Voldermort.

"I, see, so the story's are true."

"I guess it is."

"Were have you been all this while? If you don't mind me asking?"

Harry shock his head, "I have been living with my extended family and their muggles so i have had almost no contact with the wizarding world."

"Oh I see," there was a pause, "That was some fine wand work there Harry surprisingly good work for a first spell."

"Thank's although, it was kind of difficult learning all the theory of it, I had really thought I could do that spell by know."

"Hey no need to beat you're self about it, it was you're first spell, so it wouldn't have worked. I was surprised you got the fire spell to work for you."

"Thank you." said Harry grinning like a mad man.

"Although it was a pretty stupid first spell to try out, I mean did you think ahead like why a fire spell, come on you could have really burned something."

Harry's face fell and he started wondering what he was thinking, until he saw Cedric grinning like the Cheshire cat, he realized Cedric was pulling his leg he burst out laughing and Cedric soon joined.

They talked for a little while, before Cedric left to meet his friends, "Well see you Harry, I hope you enjoy your'e stay at Hogwarts It really is a magical place. And I hope you're a Hufflepuff It will be fun seeing you around our nest."

And with that he left Harry.

Harry was soon again disturbed by a knock and a brown haired bushy haired girl came in.

"Excuse me, Have you seen a toad around? He goes by the name Trevor, a boy called, Neville lost him."

"No, I'm sorry, wait. Let me try something." Harry then got up taking out his wand and calling out, "_Accio Trevor!_"

For a few seconds nothing happened, and then a green blur came quickly towards Harry and the girl, forcing them both to duck to avoid getting hit by the flying toad.

The toad landed a few feet from Harry and the girl. As soon as he got up he went to the toad and caught him, giving it to the girl, who was picking herself up.

"One toad, next order please," Harry said.

"That was magic!" said the girl, tacking the offered toad from Harry's arms, "How did you do that? What spell was that? I myself have been practicing but nothing to practical mostly just reading, I'm Hermonie by the way, Hermonie Granger."

"Ugh? I'm Harry... Harry Potter," Harry was not really sure how to answer the girl's strange question but before he could say anything else she started again.

"Are you really?You know their are many books written of you. You know how you defeated a dark wizard and whatnot when you were a baby. I fore one find it prosperous to think a child could do something like that don't you? Do you really have a scar shaped like a lightning bolt?"

To answer her question Harry just lifted his bangs showing her.

"Oh my god it is true! Are you free? I would love to talk some more. And you still haven't told me how you did that spell. Well, come on!" she said turning around and walking away. Harry just followed her because it was more fun then sitting in an empty compartment with a burnt seat opposite you.

They arrived at a compartment and inside was a boy their age with a little bit of baby fat with black hair and brown eyes, and a girl with bright blond hair and steel eye's and was skinny.

"Trevor," said the boy as he went to Hermonie to get his pet, "Oh my god thank you Hermonie I knew i could rely on you!"

"Not a problem Neville, I didn't really do much it's he who really did anything," she said pointing to Harry with her thumb, "Neville, Nina this is Harry Potter. Harry This is Neville Longbottom and Nina Williams"

The two new people were looking at Harry like they had just found a new animal and Harry knowing what they were going to ask lifted his bangs showing them his scar.

They gasped and just stared going between Harry and his scar. Neville then gave Harry a shack followed by Nina.

"Hello," said Harry. Everyone was silent for a while as Hermonie sat next to Nina and Harry sat next to Neville. Nina and Neville stared at him, while Hermonie looked like she was about to burst due to the silence. and she did.

"So Harry, About that spell you used," she began.

Harry smiled and began explaining the spell to them, Hermonie locked like she was tacking mental notes while Nina and Neville just listened.

A few hours passed, and anyone looking inside this cabin would see Harry telling the rest a story the three, listening carefully.

"So next thing i know the seat was on fire!" said Harry, earning him a fit of laughter from the gang, as he recounted his adventure involving Cedric.

Neville and Nina stopped starring at him like he was a bloody unicorn and treated him more like a person.

Hermonie was a muggle born and like Harry had no clue she could do magic until she accidentally made her bed into chocolate. Her parents were dentist so it was kind of awkward explaining to them why she was eating he bed. She loved reading and seemed to have read all her books, unlike Harry who had read only about half of the books and a little more on subjects that interested him.

Neville was a pure blood, but no the snooty kind, he was quite a nice person. He lived with his grandma and looked kind of scared of his own shadow. But there was something in him, something that made Harry want to think there was more to Neville than what meets the eye.

Nina was also a pure blood. Her family owned rubber or something like that. She quite honestly was a very happy person to be around. She had that air of happiness around her that made everyone else feel happy. She was also quite smart. Not the levels of Hermonie but definitely smart in her own right.

They soon became close and they shared stories with each other. This went on until someone threw the door open.

"Hey you four!" came a voice from the person at the door. He was blond with sleeked back hair and brown eyes with the facial features similar to a ferret. Behind him were two Gorilla of of kids each could be described as, dumb and dumber.

"Us?" asked Hermonie.

"Ya you lot! Have you seen Harry Potter around here? I heard he was supposed to be on the train somewhere."

"What's it to you?" asked Neville.

"Known of you're buisness fatty! Wait I know you, you're that boy who always with his grandma holding her hand. I remember you from my father's parties, Neville Longbottom."

"That's rude!" cried out Hermonie.

"Oh and who might you be? Do tell?"

"I am Hermonie Granger."

"Never heard you're last name, you must be a muggle born."

"Yes so what of it?"

"Filthy mud-"

_"Aguamenti!" _cried Harry, and out of the tip of his wand came a huge stream of water knocking the blond prat of his feet along with his gorilla bodyguards.

"Oh so now you work." said Harry to his wand, wondering how he produced such a powerful spell now.

"You fool!" the blond boy was up again, wet to his clothes, "Do you know who I am! I am Draco Malfoy!"

"Draco, I'll keep that in mind, I wish I could say I was pleased to meet you but I'm not, I am Harry, Harry Potter, pained to meet you." Draco looked at Harry his jaw to the floor. His two gorillas were now up and looked at him like he was about to swallow a bug. "I suggest you leave."

Soon they left Draco not breaking eye contact with till the very end. Why does he look like he just saw a ghost wonder'd Harry.

"Harry! why did you do that?!" screamed Hermonie.

"Monie he was a bout to call you the 'M' word." cried Neville.

"'M' word? what is that?" asked Hermoine completly clueless.

"It's something coward's call people they are afraid off," said Nina who then along with Neville told her all about pure bloods along with muggle borns and the 'M' word. All was said and done, Hermonie was disgusted to say the least.

"That's barbaric," was the summary of her rant.

The rest of the trip went by pretty fast. The candy lady stopped by, who Harry bought most of candy from.

By the time they reached the Hogsmead station it was dark and everyone was already in their robes ready to leave.

"fir'st 'ears this 'ay" boomed a giant man, and when Harry said giant, he meant big as car giant. The entire first years followed the man to a lake side and fond a fleet a boats waiting for them.

Hermoine, Nina, Neville and him, took a boat while every went onto their own boat. The gaint man took a boat for himself, and Malfoy and his cronies took a boat all for themselves.

The boats themselves looked very shaky to say the least. Harry sat at the lead trying to will the boat to go faster. But some how they managed not to sink. The lake was calm and gentle ripples formed on the surface from the boats moving.

There was a turn up ahead, and when they took it he gasped.

In front of him, on top of a hill was a castle. It was majestic, lights shined from it's windows and the lake reflected each and everyone perfectly giving an beautiful and perfect reverse image.

Harry felt something. Something he had never felt before. It may have been some what present at the Leaky Cauldron but now it's presence was undeniable.

And as Hogwarts loomed over the horizon, Harry realized what this feeling was. It was that feeling children felt for their homes. It was the feeling of belonging. It was a feeling of knowing that you were home.

Harry Potter is now home.

* * *

**Heck yes finally done.**

**This chapter was longgggggg!**

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews I got far they really helped push me further. So know i want some more. Like everyone's suggestion is worth something.**

**Like bringing Cedric in the story was someone's suggestion and know i'm thinking of a very good story with Cedric in it.**

**So please REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!**

**I need some kind of response.**

**Ill try to keep up the same pace but no promises.**

**Next Harry will be sorted.**

**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is mine.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry soon found himself on a stone staircase and in front of him was a stern looking witch wearing green robes with a pointed hat with feathers.

"Welcome," she began with a voice which can be both stern and kind, "to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. I will be you're transfiguration's teacher. Now in just a few moments you all will pass these doors to join you're class mates. But before that you will be sorted into a house. For those that don't know there are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house values a quality. Do well and you will gain you're house points, misbehave and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with most points will be awarded the most points. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily, wait here until i come to retrieve you."

With that the Prof. left the first years.

There was chatter among the students. Mostly about how they would be put in their houses. One theory was that they had to fight a troll, some read headed kid started that one. Honestly, Harry wondered, how would anyone expect first years to fight a troll, something which even grown wizards would have trouble against.

"I wonder what is?" said Nina, "I hope it's not something to difficult."

"Relax it's going to be be something to bad, would it?" asked Harry.

"I hope not there are some muggle borns here so it's not something magical like hope, I may have magic but I'm almost a squib." said Neville shacking as he recalled how he discovered he had magic, which involved being thrown of the roof.

"Oh, I hope it's something simple like a test. I could pass that." said Hermoine.

"Only you could pass something like that Moine." said Nina as she rolled her eyes at Hermoine.

"Relax guys, I'm sure we'll do fine." said Harry putting on a bright smile for the rest of them. But beside the fake bravado he was shacking in his sneakers inside. He was so nervous, if it was a test he would probably do all right, may by not like Moine, but still.

"Look!" came a cry and suddenly everyone turned from thier groups and looked at the door's.

Out of them came ghosts. Ghosts!

"Oh my god." said Harry open mouthed. This is so unreal. But he shouldn't really be surprised I mean some of these kids could do magic. Magic! And Harry himself could control fire at will.

The ghosts were chatting among themselves about someone called Peeves and they then finally noticed the first years.

"Ah first years," said a ghost wearing Victorian clothes, "Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Sir Nicholas, the ghost for Gryffindor, at you're service."

"Wait I've heared of you, you're nearly headless Nick!" said the red headed boy.

"Nearly headless? How can you be Nearly headless?" asked Hermonie, her thirst for knowledge peaked.

"Like this," Nick then clutched his head then pulled making it come off side ways but not fully off, the head holding on by a piece of skin, quite disgusting, there were growns and yucks every where, Hermonie deeply regretted asking, "And I prefer, Sir Nicholas, thank you very much."

The ghosts then left them and the doors to the hall opened up again and Professor McGonagall stepped through. "Follow me," she said and the first year's complied entering the grand hall.

Saying the place was huge is an understatement. There was a reason it was called the grand hall. It was big enough to fill, three houses the size of the Dursley's.

Harry looked up and saw the night sky? Wait they were indoors so how? And there were candles floating everywhere what is going on? Did they walk into some... oh wait magic, right forgot about that.

"The ceiling is not really like that it's just bewitched to seem that way. I read about in Hogwarts: A history." said Hermonie to no one in particular.

There were four tables each under a different banner. The lions were on the far left, the badgers on their immediate left, the ravens to their immediate right and the snakes to the far right.

All the students were looking at them as they walked by. Every one was nervous. This was a defining moment in each and every one of their lives. Even if they didn't know it at that time. Everyone was quite, the teacher along with the rest of the school looked at the students. And this really got to Harry.

"Why isn't wax every where?" asked Harry.

"What?" asked Hermoine.

"Well there are candles everywhere so were is all the wax? Is it magic too?"

"Probably," said Neville thinking about the same thing.

"It would be kind of funny if wax drips onto you're dinner wouldn't it?" said Nina giggling.

This caused all the tension on the first years to evaporate, with only a few words said everyone was laughing their rockers off. The teacher's the student's and heck even Draco got a few chuckles in.

McGonagall stepped aside and there a hat there on a three legged stool. It looked kind of dusty and patched up, but then it woke up.

_"Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart_

_; _  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

That was... awesome?

The entire school went into a cheer, at the caps song. It was quite rhyme.

McGonagall then took out an list and called out a name, "Abbott, Hannah,"

A brown haired girl then looked shocked before walking up to the stool and sitting on it. McGonagall then placed the hat on her and it came alive.

"Now what to do with you?" the hat asked her, "Well then, Hufflepuff!"

The girl then quickly got of the stool and joined the badgers.

This went on and Harry lost track, looking around. He saw a lot of wired people around. A couple of red headed twins he swore he could have saw before.

There also a lot wired teachers one which was by the look of it half goblin. The other's didn't really pop out except for one with a purple turban and one with ineradicablely greasy hair. They were talking to each other, when the greasy one looked at him dead in the eye. This sent a sharp pain through his scar, and Harry felt rage.

"Harry? Is something wrong?" asked Nina.

"No, I'm fine."

"Granger, Hermione." called out McGonagall.

Mione looked scared but determined. The hat fell on her covering her eyes and the hat started mumbling to her.

"Grifffindor!" cried the hat and Hermione steped of the stool sitting at the lion's table.

The sorting continued and Harry paid little attention until McGonagall called out, "Longbottom, Neville."

The nervous boy left Harry'd side and sat on the stool. When the hat dropped on him he was startled and looked like he almost wet his pants, "Now what do with you?"

Soon there came a cry, "Griffindor!"

There was claps as a relived looking Neville stepped down.

"Malfoy, Draco." said the Prof.

Draco took his seat and immediately when the hat was put on him, it cried, "Slytherin!"

He gave a nasty smirk as he left like it was no big surprise.

Then soon came the name Harry was dreading, "Potter, Harry," came the call.

The entier school was now sielt as they all looked on the boy-who-lived.

He gathered up his courage and walked to the hat. The dusty old thing then covered his head.

'Well, well, well Mr. Potter, how do you do?' asked the hat.

'I'm fine, wait are you talking in my head?'

'Ofcource, now on to business, where to put you? Humm well with observation skills like that you are obviously not Ravenclaw material, But not a bad brain I must say. Oh and it seams you are loyal to a the teeth for the people you care about for eg. Mr. Kingsley and Ms. Nembra. But quite a lot of courage to. I must say that shot you landed on you're cousin with that frying pan is my favorite so far.'

'Thanks mine too,' said Harry, grinning like a idiot.

'Oh and what's this so many plans for the future, I must say you have quite a goal sheet. Worthy of Slytherin I must say. So what do you say? Slytherin?'

'NO! Anything but that. I swear anything put me in Hufflepuff, I don't care just not Slytherin!'

'And why not?'

'I admit I have plans for the future, but I refuse to become a vile person to do it. Not like Malfoy, never like Malfoy.'

'And why should I listen to you?'

'You looked into my memories yes? well then you know my thing for fire magic, put me in Slytherin and I'll burn you.'

'Are you threatening me!?'

'I'm promising'

The hat started laughing, 'Well then best be,' "Gryffindor!"

The hat was lifted of him, and Harry got off the stool and sat at the lion's table. Every one was clapping and the twins were doing a little dace yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter! We got Potter!"

The sorting went on as ushall, that red head, who Harry learned name's Ron, got into Gryffindor and Nina too. That meant the whole of Harry's little gang was there.

"Now, before we begin our feast, I have a few words," said an old looking man from the head chair, probably the headmaster, "Nicket tucket tuckt!" Then with a wave of his hands, the table's were filled with food.

Harry's eye's went wide along with every other first year's, especially Ron's.

"Hey who was that strange man, was that the headmaster?" asked a curious Harry in between bites of his chicken.

"That Dumbledore Harry," said Hermoine who then went back to her food.

After the feast was done, Dumbledore spoke again, Harry being in a state of bliss got the important parts of his speech. Some thing about the forbidden forest being forbidden and the three corridor being of ground for anyone who doesn't want a most painful death.

"Get up Harry were leaving." said a hurrying Nina who left him to catch up to Moine and Neville.

Harry soon caught up to them as they went on the moving stair cases. Wait moving stair cases? Harry nearly got a heart attack when he saw them move. Seriously what is with this place it's like a haunted mansion. Ghosts, witches, self moving boats, moving stairs and oh, did i mention the moving paintings.

They soon came in front of a painting of a woman in an orchard, she said,"Password?"

The prefect, a redhead strange they seem to be every where, said, "Caput Draconas."

She then opened up and behind her was a hole in the wall. The students, followed the prefect inside.

The room was red and quite warm, there was a couch near the fire place and quite a lot of comfy looking chairs around. The prefect turned around, "Welcome to the Gryffindor conman room, this is were student relax do homework and what not. If you have any problems do not hesitate to call me or another older student's. Boys you're rooms are to my left, girls my right, just go up the stairs and find the room with you're name on is 10 p.m. break it and you will have to deal with me."

Harry soon found his room, and his bunk mates were Neville, thank god, Ron, a boy called Seamus and some one else, whose name escaped Harry at that time.

Harry was exhausted and by the looks of it so were the rest of the boys. They all soon changed into their p.j.'s and went to sleep.

Harry though stayed up a little longer excited for the first time for school to begin tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry this one was short guys, exams and what not.**

**Promise to make the next one long like my ushall standards.**

**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is mine.**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**I need some kind of response.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry woke up early the next morning and got ready in time to see the rest of the boys steering up. Harry chuckled and went down to the common room with his back pack inside it was his books and note pad along with a quill and a muggle pen he manged to sneak in.

The room was empty so Harry made himself at home, come to think of it this was his home. For the next 7 years at least.

He noticed the room to be a bit cold and saw that the fire place was not lit. He reached for his wand then decide to try something out.

He took his right hand out and stared at it until a fire was lit on the palm of his hand, he then stretched out his hand palm, facing the fire place, he focused on pushing the flames to the dry logs. It didn't move deciding to stay next to Harry instead.

Come on, thought Harry as he kept his arm out. He then started feeling numb in his hand so started shacking his arm to get the blood flowing but what he saw was the flame following his arm, with a bit of lag.

A spark of genius crossed his mind, he bent his arm and then shot it forwards, the flame then went like a bullet and then hit the logs. Success! But alas the log didn't lit up. Harry then forced a flame to his hand to his hand again, this time the flame was bigger, and he didn't waste time and shot it at the wood.

Come on! Light up! Thought Harry as the logs remained stubborn. With his anger on the max Harry summoned the largest flame he ever made and threw the fist sized fire at the logs. This time the flame physically pushed against the logs, knocking them back on the stone wall behind. The fire was lit and going.

"Yes!" cried Harry, fists in the air.

Just then a group of seventh year girls showed up and saw an excited Harry jumping on the seat, they thought he was mad. Yup completely bonkers.

It was half an hour later that Mione and Nina showed up and sat next to him. They then waited for Neville, who came five minutes later. He then went back to their room, because he forgot his books. Then he went back again for his wand, something told Harry this was going to happen every day.

They finally arrived for breakfast just as Pro. McGonagall was handing out their class schedules.

The Owl's then came in and dropped the daily mail, Harry didn't get any but Hedwig did come to visit him. With a little petting and bacon for Hedwig, they were of.

Today being Monday they had Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Atrs(DADA).

This was going to be fun thought Harry.

The class was of to a boring start.

Because of Mione insisting we ended up there fifteen minutes early, Neville didn't mind as he wanted to prepare for the class, so he along with Mione went to work opening the first chapter.

Nina and Harry however hated wasting the time, so they went about exploring the class room.

McGonagall had some nice stuff. But the coolest one was a cat that was sitting o her desk. That cat was almost scowling at us, it's eyes followed Harry and Nina were ever they went.

Harry liked animals, all kinds. He was not that much of a dog person, considering his aunt Marge's dog bit him and chased him up a tree, but he was a cat person.

"Hey, kitty," said Harry waving to the cat. He then went up to the cat and showed the cat his hand to sniff, he remembered people doing that so the animal could get their sent that way the animal wouldn't attack them. But it seems this cat was an exception, it gave Harry a nod after sniffing it but it went away from him. But harry supposed it wasn't to strange cats are very independent creatures.

Soon the class was full and Harry took his seat in the furthest left of the class with Nina to his right.

When the clock rang eight, the cat reappeared on the table and then leapt of the table, transforming midway. The cat transformed into Prof. McGonagall.

Great, a transforming Professor, whats next a flying monkeys?

"Good morning class, and welcome to the world of transfiguration. It is in simply the change on one object into another. Now before we begin I suggest you all take notes, well?"

Every one then quickly grabbed note and the sound of quill tips meeting paper filled the room.

McGonagall went on explaining the theory of transfiguration and what not. Harry took rampant notes and reviewed them making sure he made no mistakes.

"No class for you're first ever assignment, transform this matchstick into a needle."

She then flicked her wand and every student got a matchstick box delivered to them. Harry looked at all the students practicing. It was strange how people can be, really. Ether they use to much force snapping the needle or to little to have any effect.

Harry looked at his and wondered what McGonagall said, "Remember imagining the object changing is the first step, into what is the second. Then magic simple helps it carry along." He then looked over the notes he took and made sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

He took his wand out and focused on the stick. It was yellow with a red tip. He then imagined the stick becoming silver, and then the red having a hole in it.

He then opened his eyes looking at the matchstick, focused and determined. His eyes looked ready. He chanted the spell, and imagined the matchstick shifting into a needle. The needle extended and became shiny there was even a noticeable hole at the red area.

No, that's not right I focused on the form, forgetting the color, thought Harry.

He tried again and again, then finally at the near end of the class, "Yahoo!" went Harry. He was sweating and his fingers pained but that didn't matter he did it.

"Very good Mr. Potter, I see you inherited you're fathers skill in transfiguration. Well done 10 points to Gryffindor." said McGonagall.

The class ended with Harry being the only one who could transform a the matchstick. Hermione was on his case though drilling him for info and only after he gave her step by step detail of how he did it did she leave him be. He also promised to help Neville and Nina.

The next class was DADA, it was interesting learning about dust bunnies it really was, especially with Quirrel stuttering on and on.

Sure It really did interest Harry, but some how with Quirrel teaching it, it seemed less attractive.

The day was over by lunch and so Harry decided to spend some time alone. Well he actually wanted to explore the castle with his friend but Mione still not liking the fact she didn't do the transfiguration went to the tower to practice, and Neville and Nina were dragged along with her. Harry would almost see the tears in Nina's when she heard work coming out of Hermione's mouth.

Harry was now exploring the grounds. It was quite beautiful, the lake was calm, the sun was shining and Harry found the perfect place for a nap, under a tree by the lake.

Then Harry heard laughter, coming from some where. He looked around and saw that a group of seniors by the look of it were just messing around. They were all Hufflepuffs. And one Harry recognized.

"Hey Cedric!" cried Harry as he got up and went toward the group.

"Oh Hey Harry" said Cedric, "guys and gals, i'd like you to meat Harry Potter."

"Oh it's really him?" went a dark haired teen next to Cedric "hey kid, the names Gyro, call me Gy every one does."

"So you weren't just putting on hot air were you Cedric?" said a Blond girl next to Cedric, "Hello I'm Jasmine Cedric girlfriend."

"Hello, I'm Josh," went a dark skinned teen, "How do you do?"

"Hello, I-I'm Harry, Harry P-Potter," Harry was so nervous, these were all big kids.

"Hey no need to be scared Harry these guy's are all big softies, except Gy he bites, so stay away from him.," reassured Cedric, putting his hand over Harry hugging him like a brother would.

"I'm not scared!" replied, Harry looking dead in Cedric's eye's.

"Oh, He's so cute,"said Jasmine, she then grabbed Harry and gave him a big hug.

"Wow, look here Cedric looks like Harry here took you're girl," said Gyro whistling.

"And it took him a total of ten seconds to do it, and how long were you after her?" asked Josh.

"Stop it you guy's, Jasmine you better let go you might suffocate him." said Cedric as he tried separating his girlfriend from Harry.

"Oh, but he's so cute," and with that she regrettably let him go.

Harry was red enough to match his Gryffindor colors.

"Hey look the kid's as red as a Gryffindor, Ha Ha," went Gyro and Josh joined the laughter.

"He is a Gryffindor, dumb ass," replied Cedric, "Harry? Earth to Harry? You there?"

"U-h y-a I'm, uh, I'm here," came the reply.

"Wow you look happy."

"What?"

Everyone burst into laughter, even Harry joined in.

"Wow, Harry I have seen that reaction from someone being hugged before, it almost like it was you're first time."

Harry shock at this, and sadly it was his first time, "It, is," came the soft reply, that no one heard, no one except Cedric.

"So Harry how was you're first day?" asked Jasmine.

Harry then went on to give an explanation of transfiguration class. It seemed McGonagall did the cat trick with every batch of first year's.

"So did you do the needle trick?" asked Josh.

In response Harry took a match box from his robe and took a matchstick and transfigured it.

"Wow cool job little dude, it took me two classes to do it" said Gyro.

"Thanks, McGonagall said I have my dad's talent."

And with that the four fourth year's went to talk about how to survive in Hogwarts. They gave great tips like Mr. Filch and his cat. And for some reason avoided getting on the wrong side of the Weasley twins. Josh and Gyro did that once, it ended with them talking like a chicken for a week.

Then the topics went to things like their subjects and their homework which Harry found was much more interesting and intence then what they got. This gave Harry the idea to enjoy his freedom while it lasts.

Then Cedric stood up and helped Jasmine up, they were getting ready to go, but before that they brought something from the other side of a rock. It was, a broomstick?

Why would they need a broomstick to mop the flo- oh a magic broomstick!

The brooms then hoovered in the air.

"Are those flying broom sticks?"

"Yup a comet 290, a decent broom, but I love it," Cedric then stroked the stem of the broom,"do you know what they do Harry?"

"You use them to fly or play Quidditch."

"10 points to Gryffindor!" cried Gyro, "don't worry you'll learn about them soon enough."

"You know what here's you're first lesson," said Cedric, The broom then fell down, "Step to the broom, left Harry," Harry then did so, "Now say up!"

"UP!" said Harry with a little more force then needed, but regardless the broom flew into his hand.

"Now mount the broom, and make sure you have a good grip no need to slide of the end."

Harry did so and soon enough, he was flying! He was really flying!

"Good job, no come back down slowly," said Cedric, supporting Harry so that he would'nt fall.

"Thanks Cedric," said Harry. Harry felt a thrill, a short thrill, but it was there, flying called out to him. He decided then and there he would join the Quidditch then and there.

"No problem Harry don't mention it, to any one, really though if Prof. McGonagall saw this or heard of this she will have my behind."

And with that pleasant comment the four kind Hufflepuffs were off.

Harry then spent more time by the lake and the went off before it became too dark.

He found his way back fine, and unlike most first years didn't get lost.

He walked into a site to behold. There was green paint. Not just here not just there but every where. This wasn't Slytherin was it? Was there some house change he didn't hear about?

He then noticed three green figures standing still shaped like his friends, he mostly noticed them because of the green stuff in Mione's hair.

"Uh, guy's did I miss something?" said Harry.

That seemed to break the spell and everyone came to life. They all started screaming at once and it seamed to be directed at two tall green figures, with red hair sicking out here and there. I'll give you one guess.

It seemed the paint came from a cake the Weasleys gave the first year's as a welcome gift, and it seemed no seniors were there to warn them so the poor kids got an exploding cake to their face.

Guess Gyro and Josh were right watch the Weasleys.

After the green stuff was washed away, and Mione calmed down, Harry told his friends of his adventure.

They were surprised and Nina was almost ripping her hair for missing something like getting the chance to fly, true they were going to do it soon enough, but it still was a wasted opportunity.

Harry stayed up late in the common room, doing his light homework, he then started reading some wizarding history for tomorrow. Soon the common room was empty. Harry, then got up to go to bed. He looked at the fire place and wondered can I extinguish the flames out?

He showed his open palm to the flames, and then did the opposite of what he did to light it. The flames the, to his surprise, came from the log and gathered into his hand. He looked at his hand and there was a great fire ball in it, he willed the fire to go away and the fir ball snuffed itself out.

He looked back at the logs, they were still burning bright. It seemed he would need to practice.

The next morning went almost like the first, he woke up first, followed by Mione and Nina and then they waited for Neville. Yup Harry was right this was going to be a daily thin, at least he remembered his wand and notes today.

Their first class was charms, which went on like a charm, mind the pun. Their teacher,Prof. Flitwick, was indeed half goblin.

Magical history, was taught by a ghost. A ghost! I mean come on what are they trying to do give us a hear attack. The moment when he came out of the board Harry felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

But other then that minor feat, the class was very boring. One by one everyone fell asleep, first Neville the Nina and the Harry. Only Hermione was still awake and tacking notes. How she did they had no idea must be her very one magic.

The next day was Harry's reckoning. Really it was. For the first class of the day, was potions. And it was with the Syltherins, great time to sit with Draco and stand his stupidity.

Harry and gang heard terrible things about the potions master.

Hermione shrugged them of as rumors, Nina and Harry were worried, Neville was downright scared.

The class was in a cold dark dungeon, not really a good impression.

When the clock struck eight, the doors slammed open and the professor came out. "Enter." He said.

They followed him inside. Harry noticed that they were supposed to sit with a partner so Neville the most scared paired up with Hermione and Nina and Harry were together. They however sat on opposite ends of the class room. Neville and Hermione in front, Harry and Nina in the back. They set up their supplies and cauldron. The Prof. Snape then entered.

"There will be no foolish wand waving of silly incantations in this class, as such I don't expect many of you to appreciated the science and exact art that is potion making. However for those select few, who possess the predisposition," was it just Harry's imagination or was Prof. Snape looking at Malfoy, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper, to death."

Malfoy grinned at that along with most of the Slytherin.

Prof. Snape then began roll calling, when he got to Harry's he stopped. "Ah, yes Harry Potter, our new celebrity. Tel me Mr. Potter what would I get if I added powdered wood of Asfedel, with Worm wood?"

"I-I don't know sir." came Harry's reply. He was shocked no one told him he would be quizzed.

"I see, well lets try again, where would you Mr. Potter you you find ,if I asked you to, find a Beazzor?"

That one Harry did know it was on the first page of his potions book under safety, "In the stomach of a goat sir. It can save you from most poisons so some wizards keep it handy. It was mentioned under safety in our books sir. " came his reply.

"Ah so you're not a blithering Idiot after all, well then what is the difference between Monk's wood and Wolf's bane?"

"Nothing sir there the same thing sir."

Snape snared at Potter, like he had killed his favorite pet."2 answers so two points for Gryffindor," was the snarled reply. He then went back to attendance.

"That was at least 10 points," said Nina to Harry whispering.

"10 points from Gryffindor for talking!" cried Snape, poor Nina Twitched. "Now the instructions are on the board, you will now make the potion for curing boils, when you are done bring a veil of you're complete work to me and clean the rest."

Harry did just that and his potion and it was perfect. He really enjoyed the class minuses Snape. He took a veil to him before going back to his cauldron, there was so much left and Snape wanted us to just waste it?

Harry the took four spare veils and filled them up with his potion and sneaked them into his bag, wrapped in a cloth so that they wouldn't break. He then emptied the rest out, and went to help Nina with her's.

Bu the end of the day,after Herbology, Harry officially hated Wednesdays and Fridays. He couldn't imagine how he would survive the back to back class on Friday.

That night before he went to bed, Harry took out the potions he took from the dungeon and hid them in his socks, he was going to have to find some proper place to keep them. He recalled a potions container box he saw in Diagon alley and wondered whether he could order it to be delivered.

He went down to the common room later that night and saw it was empty, he went to the fire place, he needed to practice getting ride of the flame's properly. He held his hand palm open in front of the flames and drew his hand back, this time a lot of flames went to his hand and because they came to him so fast, the fire was put out in the fire place.

Harry then closed his hand to a fist, putting out the flames. Yes! he cried out mentally, he did it.

He was so tiered though. He then dragged himself up the stairs to where his bed called him for a good night's sleep.

Unknown to Harry some one had just seen him extinguish the flames, and not with magic.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! And who do you think it is?**

**Tell me me by reviewing and commenting and what not.**

**And if I get enough reviews I might just tell who it is. Muhahahahahah(Evil Laugh with lightning in the back ground)**

**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is mine.**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry was tiered, the weekend was here but he had no idea what to do. Hermione forced him to stay indoors to finish his homework, this mad his waste his Saturday, but he was determined not to let his Sunday slip by.

Hermione was in library. Neville was at the green house helping out Prof. Sprout. And Nina, god knows were Nina was.

So that was How Harry found himself by the lake again. However this time Cedric and the gang wasn't here so Harry had to entertain himself.

In all honesty this was a relaxing place. Every where Harry looked he saw people just relaxing, enjoying the Sunday weather.

A few feat away from him, were a couple of fifth year's. They looked like they were planning something, and that they were.

They had what looked like dynamite sticks to Harry.

They then looked at each other, they nodded one took out his wand and lit the fuse.

They threw it into the lake screaming,"Fire in the hole."

There was a loud bang, it caused Harry to cover his ears. Those guys threw expositions into the lake!

"Why did you do that?" Screamed harry, walking over to them, "What if someone was swimming or something was living there?"

"Mind you're own buniness firsty." said one of the big guys, he had a buzz cut and was a Slytherin, great another Slytherin bully.

"And there is something living there little firsty that's why e threw it," said a tall tanned Slytherin.

"Ya so get lost kid," said a very fat Ravenclaw, who reminded Harry a lot of Dudley, fat and a Bully.

"You're just a big bully aren't, you're to chicken to fight that thing that's why you threw the bomb's at it!" snarled Harry.

"Were warning you kid get lost before we make you," said the tall Slytherin threatening Harry.

Harry's hand became hot as Harry felt the flames react to his anger. He was this close to burning those guys. His eyes quite honestly scared didn't know why he acting like this. May be it has something to with them spoiling his 'me day.'

_"Confundo!"_ said the Ravenclaw boy, who already had his wand out. Harry got hit right in the chest. He suddenly felt very dizzy, wait why are there three pigs in front of him? Were the boys?

Harry felt sluggish, the teens had hit him with a Confundo spell making him confused and willing to do whatever the caster tell him to do.

"Now Firsty," said the Ravenclaw boy, "Do a bally dance for us."

The Ravenclaw's voice was disgusting, but to Harry it sound quite feminine, and very lovely. Heck why not dance? It was good exercise.

Harry then started assuming the first stance for the bally. His arms outwards and legs bent. He was about to start, when suddenly he heard a voice.

'NO!' came a loud inside voice, 'I will not dance.'

On the outside to the bully's it looked like the Harry was fighting the charm off.

"Firstys good huh Ned," said the Ravenclaw to the buzz-cut Slytherin.

"Ya Greg pretty good. Now knock him out so that we can focus on the Kraken here." came the reply.

Just then Harry broke loses and looked at them with eyes filled with hate. He brought his arms back ready to burn them. Greg Brought up his wand swiftly and yelled, "Stup-"

Just then one of the Kraken's tentacles landed on the ground hitting all three teens.

"That, was, awkward," said Harry as he put down his hands anger completely forgotten as he saw the giant tentacle. The Kraken lifted it's limb of them, and underneath were three squashed boys, and two broken wands. It then retreated to the depths of the lake.

"Hey 'u e're!" came a boomin voice, Harry turned around and saw Hagrid, the giant.

"Hello Mr. Hagrid," came the reply from Harry.

"Please call me Hagrid, Mr. Hagrid was m'e father, what happned here?"

Harry then explained to Hagrid the story, the bombs the Confundo spell, how they tried again and finaly the giant tentacle.

"A'ye serves them right for trying to hurt Squishy."

"Squishy? That giant thing's name is Squishy? Really?"

"A'ye he's just a gentle thing that one is. H'e sort've lik' a gent'e giant."

"Like you?"

"M'e? No' I'm no gi'ant I'm just big boned that's all."

"I see."

"Well of you go, I need to take care of these rascals right here and then tell Dumbledore. Enjoy the Sunday Har'y."

Harry was about to leave, when he turned, "Wait how did you know my name?"

"Oh I've know you since you a' little ba'de. I took you to Dumbledore, you se who put you at the Dursleys."

"I see, thanks Hagrid." Harry quickly turned and left.

"An' Har'y don't be a stranger, come visit anytime."

"Sure, bye." with a wave he left. His mind went in circles, Dumbledore. He was the one who put him the Dursleys, he was the reason for his hell, he and Dumbledore were going to have a talk.

That night Harry told his Friends his adventure with the Kraken, Squishy. Neville was all stars at Harry's luck, Hermione spent the time scolding him, and Nina again threatened to ripe out her hair. It seems she had trouble in transfiguration so she went to McGonagall for help.

The week went on for Harry. He continued to bet Hermione in Transfiguration, and do well enough in charms. In Potion's he excelled, despite being discouraged by Prof. Snape. He know had a potion's storage box, which he got delivered to via owl. The thing had thirty slot's and will prevent any harm from coming to his potions. He could even kick the thing like a soccer ball and nothing will happen to the potion tubes inside.

He know had the potions for curing boils in his box, and this week he manged to be the potion for curing minor ailments, basically curing the common cold and what not.

One Thursday after transfiguration, he was tacking a trip around the castle, exploring the place for places to train. All threw out the week Nina had been with him waiting for something exciting to happen. Unfortunately it never did.

Nina was now serving detention with Sprout for not submitting her homework on time, so Harry was free to search all day.

He looked high and low for a place to practice. There were no isolated empty classes, or secret towers. It was so depressing. Harry almost gave up, until He saw the twins sneaking about.

They looked like they didn't want to be followed so Harry did just that. Harry mad sure to leave enough space between himself and the twins. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by the pranksters of Hogwarts.

Soon Harry realized were they, were going but before they continued strait, which would have lead them to the great hall, they turned right. Harry saw them go down a flight of stairs till a painting of a bowl of fruit, they then touched it and opened the painting? Of course! There must be some kind of passage behind that painting like the Gryffindor common room.

Harry waited, and waited until the twins came out again, there were carrying what looked like bottles. Harry then quickly hide behind a statue armor without making a sound, like a cat.

"Good haul, George," said Fred.

"RightO FredO," replied George.

The pranksters then skipped their merry way back to the common room. Not realizing they were being spied upon by a pair of green eye's.

Harry stepped aside from the armor, this time however the entire thing fell, causing a racus. Fortunately the student passing by didn't really seem to care about a firsty and his antics.

Harry quickly went to the painting, looking it once over. George or Fred touched the painting and then it transformed into a door. So what did they touch? Harry's patient was thin for he just began touching everything. He went over the fruits twice, but no dice. He was really getting pissed. He banged the painting with his fist and the suddenly it opened up.

Harry just starred at what was on the other end. It looked like a little person with bat ears and floppy ears.

"Sir's calls?" said the... thing.

"W-What are you?" asked Harry.

"My Name's is Mids. I's a house's elf's." Mids had a kind of lips, causing him to end everything with a 's'.

"What's a house elf?"

"We's house's elf's help's wizard's they's be our master's."

"Oh I see," Harry then realized that these House elves were the working force for the entire wizarding world. They might be no better than slave if the state of Mids clothes were anything to go by.

"Is sir's be needing's something's?"

"Oh Mids could you tell me what this is?" Harry pointed beyond Mids.

"This Sir's is the's kitchen's" Mids stepped aside allowing Harry to step inside.

The kitchen was shiny and clean and inside were tiny little elves working to make food. This shocked Harry it almost made him think about how the Dursleys had used him. If there was ever a word to describe who he was treated other than slave it would be house elf.

"Why, why do you all live like this? Why do you want to. They make you do all this work and in those 'clothes' do you get paid?" asked an enraged Harry to Mids.

"We's don't's get's paid's sir's. We's like's working's. It's help's us's live's."

"But, but this is inhuman. No this is not right I will set this right." Harry quickly turned around and walked outside before Mids could say anything. He went immediately to one place he knew could help him, the library.

He found the section he was looking for and immediately found the one about house elves. I the back of his mind the first night he spent st the leaky cauldron played in his head. He swore that he would help those who were suffering at the hands of people like the Dursleys. He would never allow people to be used like that again. This was the perfect case for Harry, the case of house elves. It didn't matter if he had to spend his entire life on it he would do it.

Three hours later he sunk back on his chair defeated. The world had won, he couldn't turn another page. The case of the house elves was not so complected. They were symbiotic creatures' in return for magic from their owners to live they obey their every wish. Some would even find it dishonored to ask anything in return for their services so they won't accept pay.

Harry even at one point went to Prof. McGonagall to ask her about them.

He gave her a shock certainly when he suddenly appeared in front of her like that, but she did answer his question. Everything he read in the library was true. There was no way of actually freeing them.

She however reassured him that the Hogwarts elves were always respected and properly taken care of. They were never beaten. Harry then quickly left to return to the library to do more research.

When Harry left her in such a hurry, she couldn't help but remember James.

This brings us to now as Harry walked back to the kitchen. He knock on the door and Mids opened it up for him. He walked in and fell to his knees. He cried, tears fell sown his eyes.

"I", sniff ,"I'm sorry", sniff,"I-I couldn't help-",sniff,"-help you guys," Harry the let loose the tears.

He had failed, he had sworn that if had the chance he would help people how could he help anyone when he was like this? When he fails constantly? Harry truly felt broken. This is what the Dursleys did to him far worse than any physical injury. The broke him on the inside. They made him a broken cassette.

Then Mids wrapped Harry in a blanket. It was warm to the touch and it really helped Harry out.

"Don't's be's sad's sir's. We's all's happy's. Mids come's from's a bad's home's Professor's Dumbledore's took's Mid's in and's gave's me's a job's. We's all's happy's"

Harry then looked at Mids tennis ball sized brown eyes. They showed that they were really happy. He then loocked at every other elf there, they were all happy.

"T-Thank's Mids. It M-means a lot to me." Harry then gave Mids a smile making every elf there happy. After all they live to make wizard's happy. And if they could make one who was genuinely concerned about them happy, that made them even happier.

Harry's stomach then growled, by the time he got up to his feet there was a warm meal ready for him courtesy of the elves.

After the meal Mids came to him and asked, "Sir's, if's sir's don't's mind's me's asking's why's did's sir's come's here's?"

"Oh I just wanted to find some place private, to read and what not."

"Then's Mid's have's just the place's for you's."

"Really can you show me?"

"Yes sir's." Mids then smiled and left the kitchen with Harry intone.

Then reached the seventh floor corridoor, Harry had already searched here. Did he miss something?

"Where is it Mids?"

"Sir's please's walk's along's the's corridor's three's time's with's what's you's want's in's mind's."

Harry did just that. He wanted some place to train, possibly with a fire place. At the last turnaround he saw a door. Wait? That wasn't there before. He then opened it.

Inside was a room big enough for a house to fit in. There were glass wall everywhere and even a fire place.

"You's see's sir's whatever's you's imagine's will's come's true's here's, except's food's and'd book's not's in's the's library's. If's you's imagine's no's one's can's find's this's room's then's no's one's can's. But's if's you're's not's in's this's room's then's anyone's can's."

Harry understood, Since he only thought for a place to train he got all this wide open space. And since he specifically requested a fire place he got one. This place is going to awesome.

"Thanks Mids this is perfect."

"No's Problem's sir's."

"Oh and Mids please call me Harry."

"Alright's Harry's sir's"

"No just Harry will be ok."

"Ok's Harry's sir's"

"No I- I'm to tiered for this. Thanks Mids. I have to leave now bye."

And with that Harry left Mids and the secret room and made it just in time to not get caught for curfew breaking.

"So interesting day Harry?" asked Nina from the couch she looked to be revising for Transfiguration tomorrow.

"Nah nothing to important." relied Harry, not that you would believe me anyway, the last as a mental note.

* * *

**Ya three chapters in one day, whose the man, come one say it. I'M THE MAN!**

**By my calculations the first year will be done in another 7 to 8 chapters.**

**Right now i'm running on fumes. So have to sleep but i can't sleep, i wish i could but how?**

**Anyway**

**P.s. Black-Kat 012 thanks for all the good advice, trollllolololololo.**

**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is ! REview!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day was here. Today Harry woke up extra early dragging Neville out of bed. He got everyone ready and about. He was such in a hurry, Neville almost didn't receive the parcel from his grandma. It was a remember ball.

The day's class went by in a blur. Even Snape couldn't robe Harry of his happiness.

It was finally time. Today's the day. The first day of flying lesson's. It was in Harry's view the perfect day. The wind was right, the sun was warm, but not glaring. the grass even looked soft.

It had been three week since Harry floated on Cedric's broom. That feeling of freedom still lurked in his head. He now stood on the field next to his broom. Hermione looked like she was reciting something you payed attention would realize she was giving out tips. Neville looked scared like always, and Nina was Nina she looked down at the old shooting star with disgust.

The school broom were obviously not of top quality. But that was what the first years had. The flying class was taken by the first years of all four house's. Even Draco was here. He was constantly complaining about how he dissevered his own broom for being the best flyer and how his father would by him one. But no not today. Harry refuses to be anything but happy today.

Madam Hooch came striding in, "Good Afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch!" came her replies.

"Welcome to you're flying classes, well what are you waiting for? Everyone step onto the right side of you're broom stick and say up."

Everyone did just that, and when Harry said up, the broom went straight to his open palm.

Harry was not really surprised. The broom went to him when he did it with Cedric so he wasn't really all that shocked.

Hermione had the most trouble, her broom barely left the ground, and by the end she just picked it up of the ground. Nina and Malfoy got their broom up as like Harry on their first time. Neville got a broom to the face.

"Now, mount the broom, and grip it tight," Madam Hooch them began pacing between the student's ,"When I blow my whistle I want' each of you to kick of the ground, hard. Keep you're broom steady, hover for a moment then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle, three, two," then came the screech of madam Hooch's whistle.

Harry hovered for a moment, and that feeling of flight over took him. He could fell the breaking of chains that had kept him grounded.

Neville however got scared and soon started flying higher and higher. "Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom, come back down this, instant." screached madam Hooch.

Soon he was away from the whole group flying towards the castle's stone walls.

"Help! Help Harry!" cried Neville, he started squirming and moving about, that made things worse.

His broom looked like it had a mind of it's own as it bashed him against the wall. One, two, three, four times it hit him against the stone. Neville was loosing consciousness, but he held on for life.

Then the broom made him take a dive and pulled him upwards, this finally loosened Neville's grip on his broom, he then fell.

"NO!" cried Harry, He went after Neville on his broom. He did remember how he did it, but he flew his broom and caught Neville mid fall.

Neville however was to heavy, and soon the school's shooting star couldn't handle all that weight, they then slowly crashed into the earth.

"Every one out of the way, Now!" yelled madam Hooch she ran quickly to Harry Neville followed by Hermione and Nina. "Good job Mr. Potter, 30 points for Gryffindor. Now are you and Mr. Longbottom hurt?"

"I'm fine madam Hooch Nothing feels broken. I think Neville took most of the fall though." replied Harry, he straightened up and wiped the grass of his robes.

And just like Harry said Neville was unconscious. He looked like he had a broken wrist to. Madam Hooch quickly picked him up using a spell, she turned to the class, "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground, while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one ridding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

Madam Hooch then left with an unconscious Neville. The crowd of students then went to Harry to congratulate him on a job well done.

"Harry are you all right?" asked a concerned Hermione. She looked Harry once over making sure he was alright.

"Wicked flying Harry!" said Nina.

"Thanks guys by the way have you seen my wand? I think it fell when i caught Neville." said Harry.

"Looking for this Potter?" The crowd parted, and there was a smug looking ferret looking at Harry. Between his fingers was Harry's wand.

"Give it back Malfoy,"

"Or what Potty?"

"Just give it."

"You know what you can have it," Malfoy then got onto his broom, "if you can catch it."

He then took of to the sky, taunting Harry to follow him. And Harry was more then willing to compile, he mounted his broom and was about to kick of when, "No Harry, remember madam Hooch said no flying. You could just wait and i'm sure a adult will come along you can ask them to get it for you," said Hermione trying to warn Harry, trying being the key word.

He ignored Hermione and kicked off, naturally flying into the air. He gained speed quickly reaching Malfoy's height and chasing him. They passed the schools towers flying between the towers. Malfoy tried shocking Harry but going through a archway near the ground. Harry followed him, pulling up just in time so that he didn't met the ground. Harry then gained on Malfoy more and more. Harry was then almost at an arms reach from Malfoy, when the ferret threw Harry's wand.

Harry broke the chase and grabbed his wand. He then started to go the field where everyone was waiting.

Just before he landed next to Nina, Malfoy yelled at Harry, "Hey Potty, Don't you want that pig friend of your's remember ball?" In his hand was Nevill's remember ball. It seems Malfoy had snitched that to.

He then threw the ball at the castle. By the way it was moving it was about to hit the stone wall. Harry, having no time to stop and rest, shot of the ground again giving chase to the glass ball.

The ball was growing closer and closer to the wall Harry stretched out his hand and reached out. His fingers extending, he almost got it. The ball was going closer and closer to the wall, and then, he caught it!

Harry pulled on the brooms handle, twisting it around and shooting away from the wall, remember ball in hand.

Unknown to Harry his act of flying was seen by Prof. McGonagall as it was her wall that the remember ball had almost hit, she was going to have a talk with Harry.

Harry then returned to the open field where his classmates waited for him. He had caught the ball and was showing it of to them as a sort of trophy, when he landed he received pat on the back and cheers, "Way to go Harry,", "Good job mate," everyone was congratulating him, except of course the Slytherin, some however were politely clapping.

"Mr. Potter," came a voice, piercing the crowds cheer, Harry would recognize that voice anywhere.

The crowd parted and Prof. McGonagall was there, giving Harry her usual look, but behind that was something, something Harry or anyone else of the first years noticed, happiness and pride.

"Follow me Mr. Potter," she said was Harry made eye contact with her.

Harry followed her to what seemed like his expulsion from Hogwarts, Draco and his gorillas were smirking, and Mione and Nina were worried for their friend.

Harry followed in silence, all the while thinking what to say in his head. He noticed that Prof. McGonagall was not however taking him to the headmater, which he has no idea where it is, but the DADA class?

"Wait here Mr. Potter," she said going into the class room. She soon returned with a young man around fourteen or fifteen, "Mr Potter, this is Oliver Wood, Wood this is Harry Potter, Wood I have found you a seaker," she said and then a hint of a smile came onto her face.

Wood at that point looked like he was about to faint from happiness. Harry knew what quidditch was, having studied wizarding world culture at the Leaky Cauldron, so when he was mentioned as a seaker he was both shocked and excited.

Wood quickly briefed him on the game, though Harry didn't need it, then he told Harry to keep it a secret for as long as possible. Harry was then sent of, happy as a butterfly. He was a player in his first year! He was the youngest player in a century!

But alas this being Hogwarts, secrets are not very well kept here. When Harry returned for dinner that night Nevill, Hermione, Nina, Seamus, Dean, Ron and everyone else knew what had happened. Needless to say this was the first time Harry ever experienced the power of the Hogwarts gossip system, but not the last.

Harry then spent the rest of the day at the Room of Requirement. It was a simple place now. Just a fireplace, a couch and table. And even a shelf of book for him to read, he honestly treated it as his man cave more than a training place. On the plus side though his flame control was getting incredibly good. He could summon a decent fire ball and even give it a nice throw. He even learned that spell that senior used on him, Confundo, learned not mastered.

The next day during breakfast, Malfoy walked up to Harry. He was obviously angry, Harry had not only retried his wand from him and his stupid friends ball but also manged to make seaker in his first year! Yes, Malfoy was angry and he was going to teach Harry a lesson.

"Potter!" he yelled behind Harry.

"You're right behind he Malfoy, you don't have to yell," Harry's witty remarks got him a few chuckles from people at the table only adding to Malfoy's anger.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

Now this was interesting, Harry thought, at least I'll get some experience out of it if nothing else, plus I could teach Malfoy a lesson. Harry stood up and stepped in front of Malfoy.

"I expect, " he then walked to the other end of the hall leaving some space between Malfoy and him, he took out his wand taking the dueling position, "ready?"

"What? Now?" asked an open mouthed Draco surprised Harry excepted his challenge.

"Yes now. when else?"

"But, there are teacher's out right now they will see."

"So when else? Or are you to chicken?"

"I am not a chicken Potter!" Draco went to the opposite side of the hall and readied his wand.

A senior Ravenclaw then walked up to the center of the duel, "By the rules of battle a challenge has been excepted, I Rupert Grey, present head boy Hogwarts schools of witchcraft and wizardry will be the judge for this match, no lethal attacks or maiming or fatal causing spells, stunning is allowed, if you know them. There are no rules in Hogwarts stating that formal duels cannot be accepted on that student are not allowed to harm each other without cause. Are the participants ready?"

"Yes," said Draco.

"Wait," said Harry, Draco smiled, he knew Potter could'n't do it, "how about a wager?" Draco's smile fell.

"What?!"

"Yeah a wager. I want something from you if I win and if you win I give you something you want."

"I know what what a wager is Potter!"

"Oh, any way, I want, if I win, you to go and tell Prof. McGonagall what you did yesterday, tacking my wand, stealing Neville ball and threatening to break it and luring me to fly. Oh and I want you to apologize to Neville for calling him fat, especially when you hang around with those to Gorillas all day."

"Hah! Is that all, fine. If I win you will give up you're position as seeker."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"The deal has been set, remember the rules," went Rupert, "Begin!"

_"Stupefy!"_ went Malfoy, Harry though simply rolled out of the way, and rebutted with, _"Confundo!"_

It hit Draco square on the chest, as he was too afraid to do anything. Harry got up and told him, "Draco throw me you're wand."

Draco looked like he was about to complie, but then the charm wore off, _"Serpensortia!" _and out of his wand came a snake. It landed on the floor.

Harry ignored the snake as he quite honestly didn't care. He pointed at Malfoy and said, "_Confundo!_" The spell hit him square on the chest again, this time Harry yelled at Draco to give the wand to him. And it worked, Harry won the match, and a senior got rid of the snake.

"Give me my wand Potter!" sneered Malfoy, he was angry, he had just been humiliated and know he had to applosgise to the fat pig and the stupid professor.

"Not until you tell Prof. McGonagall what you did."

Gritting his teeth he stepped up to the teachers table and told McGonagall what happened. Needless to say he was punished with detention and 50 points from his house.

"Happy?!"

"Now Neville."

Applosgising to the fat one was the hardest thing he ever did. He gritted his teeth gain and told him ,"sorry."

Harry then returned him his wand.

"Harry!" Mione smacked him with their charms book, "that was dangerous, you could have gotten hurt, or expelled, or bitten by the snake or..." Hermione continued like this the entier day.

Nina was happy that she had finally seen the exciting life of Harry's, not counting the flying thing because seeing people fly was an everyday thing for her, for some reason.

Neville was just happy that he had such a caring friend for him and thanked Harry for helping him.

That night Harry spent some time in the RoR(Room of Requirement) practicing his wand work. He got lucky with his match, in all honesty he skills weren't that great. He could trow a few fire balls, and knew around five spells.

His transfiguration was good, but not good enough for to use in fighting at least he didn't see a way. His charms were ok but again, no idea how to use them.

He did have a few potions he could use. They had made and itching potion in class this week he could use that by throwing it. would it work?

Any way he decided to learn a few new spells and to took into the transfiguration thing.

By the time he got out he realized it was already late, and he was breaking curfew. He walked quietly to the common room but before he was even anywhere close, he saw a cat walking around. It was miss Norris! That means Filch! Oh crap, Harry turned around and started running he didn't notice where he was going, and before he knew it he was on a moving fleet of stairs.

He walked up and realized, I'm in the third corridor!

This was the forbidden place wasn't it? wondered Harry. He turned to leave but then grew curious, would a little peak hurt?

He went to the corridor and tried opening it. it was locked, of course it was locked. Harry took out his wand and said, _"Alohomora!" _The door opened, really it's that easy?

He stepped inside and looked, it was dark and smelled like dog. Harry went inside closing the door behind him, he said, _"Lumos." _In front of him was a dog, a giant dog. With, one, two, three head. Ok, ya. RUN!

Harry ran out before the dog bit his head off.

He slammed the door shut, and the door locked itself in place.

WHY IS THERE A GIANT DOG HERE! Screamed Harry mentally inside his head.

* * *

**Alright guys this ones where thing starts picking up the pace. Ill put another one up soon involving the Halloween feast.**

**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is ! REview!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry Potter and Oliver Wood, walked onto the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch with a heavy trunk in place. The trunk was heavy for Harry as he dragged it across the pitch. They set in the center of the pitch and Wood opened the trunk for Harry to see.

The trunk was varnished and contained three Balls. Two under chains and one red one. The chained one were shacking and looked like they were trying to break lose.

"Are right Harry you told me that you know that basics of Qudditch so I'll spare you the basic details. But I do want to test you're skills out, this here is a Bludger," he said pointing to the rattling ball, "I want you to avoid them at all cost they will be all over the place." Wood then gave Harry a beater's stick and unlocked one of the rattling balls and they jumped out, "Alright now Harry swig away."

Harry timed the swing just as the Bludger came to eye level, it sent the rattling ball soaring across the sky.

"Not bad, you'd make a descent beater Potter." Harry smirked at Wood's compliment, just then the Bludger seemed it be making a return to them in full force. Oliver being the natural seeker caught the ball, with a lot of grunting.

"Not bad Potter," said a tiered Wood as he had finally got the Bludger into int's chains, "now i want you to focus on this." He then went to the inner lid of the trunk and pulled out a golden ball and gave it to Harry.

"I like this ball," said Harry as he looked at the thing in wonder, the little golden ball seemed to familiar to him.

"Ah you like it now, just wait when it's in action." And with that the snitch spread golden wings and set of into the sky. Wood couldn't seem to find it as he looked all over the place, but Harry's eyes never left the golden ball. He grabbed it out of the air and looked at it in wonder. Wood was fairly impressed with the young seeker. Before Harry left for the day he gave Harry the Gryffindor team schedule and made sure he memorized it.

Wood left the field with a smile on his face because he was sure that they were going to win the Quidditch cup this year.

That night Harry sneaked out of the Gryffindor tower to go to his RoR. He reached the seventh floor and he entered the room. Unknown to him someone had followed him, the same person who had seen him control fire.

Harry got a good work out that night. His control over fore was improving quickly he could almost put out flames now without even moving, almost.

He left and it was late as usual, but what he did not know is that the moment he stepped out of the RoR, somebody jumped him, "AH HA!" yelled the new voice.

Harry jumped and turned around to see how was so loud and saw, Nina?

"Nina what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Me, what about you? You disappeared the moment you stepped into that strange room and that door to!"

"it' kind of difficult to explain Nina,"

"Well have all day Harry Potter," she crossed her arms and gave Harry the stink eye.

"Ok fine but can we get to the tower first if not Filch will catch us," Nina then finally agreed to postpone the explanation and quickly strode, with Harry to the tower. They arrived with now problems, great just Harry's luck when he wants a distraction everything goes smoothly.

"Now, explain," Nina's eyebrows squinted at Harry, "tell me how can you use magic without a wand, and tell me what that room is you keep disappearing to is. Now Potter, you aren't going to weasel away from this one."

"Weasel away what do you mean weasel away I don't weasel away."

"You know when you skip out on Hermoine, Neville and me and go somewhere else, now that I think about it probably to that room of you'res. "

"Fine, fine you see the thing is," and with that Harry told Nina everything. He told here the day of the zoo incident. The small flame he could control. The way he improved it at Hogwarts and finding the RoR, thank to the house elves. He didn't tell her about the Dursleys, he didn't tell her that he burn't their house down or that he started leaving alone. Why? Because he didn't want to be abandoned, which he feared would happen if he told he the truth.

"So lets see whether I got this, you can control fire without a wand or magic words. You then started practicing these powers in a room which will give you anything you want as long as you think of it,"

"Except food,"

"Except foo, and this room was shown to you by the house elves of Hogwarts. Did I miss something?"

"Humm, no I don't think so."

"So when were you going to tell us that you could do all this?"

"Uh, I was, planning to,uhm well..."

"Oh my god! You weren't planing on telling us were you?!"

"Nina quiet! You'll wake everyone in the castle up."

"Harry Potter. Explain now!"

"Well you see the thing is, it was kind of a private thing. I was going to tell you guys but only when i was sure i could use it."

"Huh, what am I going to do with you Potter?"

"Trust me?" Harry gave her a sly smile. One which she returned.

"Fine I'll keep quite about this but if Neville and Hermione find out it's on you're head," in all honesty Nina was trilled to have a secret no one else knew and felt becoming better friends with Harry.

"Good, by the way you don't have to keep it to long though I'll tell everyone soon enough."

"Wait no Harry!"

"What I though you wanted me to tell them?"

"I do but not everyone. Do you know what you can do Harry? I don't even think it can be called magic. I don't know what it is Harry but it's not normal for any magic user."

Great looks like I'm the freak again, thought a saddened Harry. Nina caught Harry's look and pulled him into a hug, "it's okay Harry I'm sure Hermione and Neville will understand."

Harry was shocked. This was the second hug he ever got, ever. The first one he got he didn't hug back not this time. This time He hugged back.

"Thank you for that Nina,"

"You're welcome Harry, now is there anything else you're not telling me?"

"Well, you know the third floor corridor?"

"The one which we are forbidden, by Dumbledore, to enter?"

"Ya that one, well I sort of entered it."

"And..."

"Well there was this dog."

"Dog?"

"Ya a giant three headed dog."

"Oh, I see, well. What were you thinking!"

"Nina quite."

They went on like this tell three in the morning and the next day Nina gave Harry the stink eye for doing something so dangerous.

That day in the afternoon after classes Harry spent time with the rest of the gang outside in the courtyard. They were sitting on a table in a circle and their homework was out in front of them.

He was honestly worried that Nina was right and that he was weaseling time away from his friends. He quite honestly didn't want to take advantage of his friendship with them.

"So Harry did you finish Prof. McGonagall?" asked Mione.

"Yup finished." answered Harry showing her his home work.

"Can I copy it?" asked a Desperate Nina, she was really bad at Transfiguration.

"Sure," replied Harry giving her the parchment, she quickly grabbed.

"And Potions?"

"Half way there Mione." he tapped the parchment he was writing on at that moment.

"And Charms?"

"Well..."

"Harry you really should manage you're time more."

"Well we all can't be like you can we Mione?"

"Fine but get to it Harry, and ask if you need help."

Harry looked on with the work. They had a system you see. Hermione was their main weapon, she was good in all subjects and was especially helpful in History. As everyone else slept through it.

Harry was their second big gun. He was good at DADA and Transfiguration. His Potions too wasn't something to ignore. He was alright at charms but hated history with a passion, often referring to the class as 'nap time'.

Neville, well he was the best at Herbology and nothing else really. Potions scared him and Transfiguration and DADA. He was good at Charms.

Nina was the best at Astronomy, so sometime it was like she had memorized all the stars in the sky. She and Transfiguration were like oil to water, they didn't get along. She was almost as good as Harry in potions and DADA, almost.

Harry looked a little worried after they were done with their work. And frowned almost like he was thinking of something important.

"What wrong Harry?" asked a curios Neville.

"Oh, what?" went Harry as he was concentrating to much to even hear what Neville was saying.

"Neville asked you whether you were alright," said Hermione.

"Oh it's nothing it's just this whole seeker thing."

"I know, isn't it amazing! The youngest in a century!" cried out Neville.

"It's just that I hope I can keep up with them, I have read about the game, but reading and doing are to different things. What if I mess up?"

"Don't worry Harry you will be Brilliant," said a calm faced Nina.

"How are you so sure?"

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Your'e dad Harry."

"What about my dad?"

"Oh yes I almost forgot," said a wide Hermione, "come on follow me!" She then dragged them to the trophy room.

"Look at that Harry," Nina pointed a trophy shield, it was given to the Gryffindor team for winning the Qudditch cup. The name of the chaser was, was, James Potter?

"Is that, my dad?" asked Harry.

"Yup, that's why you won't mess up," said Nina.

"That's right, Quidditch is in you're blood," concluded Hermione.

Harry then realized how amazing his friends were.

It had been a month since then. Harry took the Quidditch practices in stride. He was doing quite well. Nina and Harry started disappearing from time to time, to go to the RoR to practice. Nina started reading a lot on magic to try and find what type of magic Harry had been using. There was very slow progress. Harry on the other hand finally could extinguish flames with a snap of his fingers.

Today was Halloween. The day Harry grew to hate.

It started six years ago. It was also Harry's first act of magic, turning his rotten fruit, that the Dursleys had given him, into chocolate. Dudley found out about these and stole them from Harry but when the pig took a bite it turned back to rotten fruit. Harry got beat black and blue for that.

The next Halloween incident Vernon was drunk again, and beet the shit out of Harry. He even had to go to the hospital that time. They said he fell down the stairs, explaining the injuries.

And then when Harry found out his parents died on Halloween it went further up on his 'worst day of the year' list. The first being the day he went to the Dursley's.

They were at Charm's class and Prof. Flitwick were explaining to them how to charm things so that they would levitate.

"Now one of the most important tools for a wizard is the ability to make objects fly. Now if you remembered to do you're homework you would know the spell. So everyone pickup you're wand, and remember, swish and flick and say Wingardium Leviosa. Do you all have you're feathers?"

Hermione waived her's in the air enthusiastically enough for the whole class.

"Good good, off you go then."

Soon the class were filled with Wingardium Leviosa's. Harry and Hermione sat back watching everyone else. Harry helping Neville with his wrist moment and Mione helping out Ron.

"Wingardium Leviose" cried out Ron as he repeatedly waved his wand yet nothing came out.

"Stop! you're going to take someone's eye out," said Hermione, "Besides you're saying it wrong, it's Leviosa, not Leviose."

"You do it then if you're so clever," said Ron throwing his arms in defeat.

"Wingardium L-" before Hermione could finish a loud bang broke out in the class room. It seems that Seamus had some how blown up his feather, and now he smelled like burnt hair. His face black.

"Mr. Potter, please take Mr. Finnigan to the hospital wing," went Prof. Flitwick as he went to help other students.

Harry then left the classroom and when he returned the class was over. He went looking for his friends and found them talking with Ron and Dean Thomas.

"You're a night mare honestly! You know it all!" cried Ron.

Hermione burst into tears and ran away, Neville and Nina followed her.

"Mione wait!" but she had already left and didn't hear Harry call her, "what did you tell her!"

Ron was taken back at first then, "I told her not to be such a know it all. She won't have proper friends then."

"I'm her friend!"

"Do you mean to tell me she never told you off and tried to be better than you? Well haven't you ever felt angry at her for always correcting you?"

Harry was speechless, yes Hermione had a problem with people showing her up, but it was part of her charm. And yes he felt angry a few time but not so much that he would scream at her. "Apologize to her." With that said Harry left to go find her.

He failed at that and hoped to find her at the feast. Going to the grand hall he saw Nina and Neville and asked where Hermione was.

It seems wanted some time alone and told that she would met them after the feast. So Harry sat down and decided to start eating. He noticed something strange, a lot of students seemed to be starting at him and when he caught them they turned around.

"Neville, Nina is it just me or is their a lot of people looking at me?"

"So you finally noticed them huh," said Nina eating a chocolate frog.

"Their you're fans Harry," said Neville.

"My fans?"

"You know that little thing you did deafting you-know-how," said Nina.

"Oh that, yah." Harry then went back to his food. How had he not noticed this? Sure he finished his dinner quick and when Mione and the rest went to study, he went to the RoR. Then there was Quidditch practice, he never really saw many people at the stands, but they were there.

Just then Prof. Quirrell burst into the room panting. "Troll, pant, in the, pant, dungeon," he said between breaths, "troll in the dungeon, thought you would want to know." He then fainted on the spot falling face first.

Everyone started yelling even the sixth and seventh years. Ron's mouth burst food out and sprayed, Thomas's face's. Harry quickly ran to the fallen Prof. and tried waking him up. He slapped him across the check and just then he felt a stabbing pain in his head. It was like when he first came here. He looked down at Quirrell's face and saw it was burning a little where he slapped him.

"Ahhh!" he screamed and got up immediately. He ran out of the hall and looked like a man possessed.

"Siileencce!" yelled Dumbledore, "_Quietus,_" and with that his voice went back to normal. "Now everyone will please not panic, prefects lead the houses back to their dormitories. Teachers we will deal with the troll."

The students were all leaving, when Harry spoke up, "Sir Slytherin stay at the dungeons, they might met the troll if they go there."

"And How do you know that Potter!" spat Snape appalled that a Gryffindor would know the snakes nest.

"Not now Severus," said Dumbledore, "I'm afraid Mr. Potter is right, Slytherins stay here, Severus stay with them and notify Quirrell when he come back from wherever he went." Snape and Dumbledore shared a look and the school moved out.

"Harry," said Nina, "Mione, she's in the bathroom, she doesn't know!"

"Right Neville coming along?" asked Harry.

Neville visibly shivered at the thought of facing a troll, but he would not give up on his friend, "Ya Harry lead the way."

And with that the trio left to save their friend, unknown to them a redhead followed right on their tails.

They reached the bathroom just in time to hear Mione scream, the troll had smashed the stalls with his club and had now raised it to smash her.

"Hey, ugly," yelled Harry trying, and failing to catch the trolls attention, "fine the hard way, _Lacarnum Inflamarae!_"

A fire ball shot out of Harry's wand and hit the troll on the head. That did it.

It gave a big roar and swiged it at the new prey. He missed and in that time Harry sent two more fire balls.

This only angered the troll and and when he smung again caught Harry tossing him across the room. "Harry!" Nina screamed, she sent a Jelly-Legs Jinx at the troll, it didn't help as the troll skin was too tuff, but it made her the next traget. Just before the trool's club hit Nina on the head, a red blur pushed her out of the way.

"Ron!" cried out a suprised Neville, his raised voice mad him the next target, but when the troll swung his club two voices cried out, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Hermione and Ron were pointing their wand at the troll's club making it fly away from it's grasp. The troll roared again and charged at Ron but then, "Hey ugly!"

The troll this time turned a 180 to the voice and saw Harry with a fire ball as big fire ball on his hand, as big as the trolls face, he drew back his hand and threw it right to the troll's gut.

That time the fire burned the monster's skin and knocked it out with sheer force.

"That was wicked Harry!" cried out Ron.

Harry's vision became blurry he gave them a smile and then fainted.

* * *

**That it guys the adventure begins! Harry and Ron won't be friends like i said, but more like acquiescent. I'm going to make Ron someone respectable.**

**Anyway I'm sorry i missed a day of chapter I promise to make it up. I just really needed some sleep. Seriously though i was running on monster from Sunday to Monday night, i just needed to lie down.**

**Anyway i just woke up to do this, so good night, I give a new one tomorrow.**

**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is ! REview!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry woke up a day later and saw his friends sitting at his bed side. It seems that they had never left since he came here. It seems that he was at the hospital wing, if the smell of alcohol was anything to say. His side was sore, where the troll had struck him.

It seemed that after he had fainted the teachers arrived and Hermione took the blame. But then Ron stepped up and told then the truth and had apologized to Hermione telling her, "You really have the best friends I'm sorry." Hermione swears she remained controlled thought the whole ordeal, Nina swears she was blushing red as Weasley hair.

Ron lost Gryffindor 10 points, and detention for a week.

Harry, Nina, Neville and Hermione won 10 points, each, for defeating a mountain troll.

"Was Prof. Quirrell there?" asked Harry.

"Ya it seems he lost it for a moment after he fainted in the hall," said Neville, "By the way he wanted me to thank you for waking him up."

"Oh okay." Harry then seeped into though. Why had Quirrell burn at his touch? Was he losing control of his power? But he never burned anything else before. This was getting to be a mystery.

"So when can I leave?" asked Harry.

"Not to fast Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey the Hogwarts school nurse, and the scariest person you will met if you hurt her patient's in any way,"do you know what you came in here with? No? Well let me tell you. You had two broke ribs and a twisted ankle, the skin on you're hand was burned off and you had a cut across you're check. Thankfully there will be no permanent damage, cosmetic or physical, but in all honesty Mr. Potter you're lucky you're not worse off."

She continued for sometime and finally released him to attend classes.

That day during breakfast the story of what they did had speared throughout the school. Harry and co. revised pates on their backs and congrats. When they sat down for breakfast, Neville, told Harry to look at Prof. Snape as he was walking by. The man was limping.

"What happened to him?" asked Harry.

"Don't know he showed up like that last night after the troll went down," said Neville.

"Strange it looks like a," started Harry aloud, Dog bite, he finished silently. The mystery grew deeper.

Just then a hoot came that was afully famieler to Harry. He looked up just in time to catch a parcel. He quickly unwrapped it and inside was a sleek broomstick, nit one hair in the broom was out of place.

"I-It's a nimbus two thousand," cried out Nina.

"But who gave it?" asked Harry. He looked at the teachers table and saw Hedwig being petted by Prof. McGongall she gave Harry a rare smile, that was all the answer he needed.

Harry was given a shouting from everybody that day. First Madam Pomfrey, then Prof. McGonagall for doing dangerous magic(strange she could go from kind to angry in seconds), then Wood for almost getting himself injured and unable to play(he was happy about the broom stick though), and the finally by Nina for almost exposing his secret.

Harry wanted to fix the problem with his hands burning off, so now he wore his fire proof dragon hide gloves. They were quite slimming and made Harry feel so cool. When he told Nina how he felt she rolled her eyes so much they went to inside her sockets.

He focused on controlling the flames so that they wouldn't burn him anymore. This was his new goal. Nina felt helpless during the troll attack and so she started learning spells all the while searching threw Harry's notes and tacking short cuts.

Then Harry's Quiddtich training picked up for the match at late November. Harry soon got the grip on the nimbus and was soon flying it like he was supposed to all his life. He learned everything about it. From the way it turns to it's highest speed.

That morning Harry felt what Fred and George called, 'pre match pain,' according to them, this nervousness was felt so that when they won the victory would be as much sweeter.

"Harry, you have to eat something," said a concerned Nina, Harry looked like a wind could blow him over.

"Ya Harry you'll need you're strength," said Mione.

"I'm okay," said an almost depressed Harry. If anyone had seen him then they would have thought he was scared, but when they see his eyes, they saw something else different. They saw determination and courage.

"Oh for god sake, Neville hold his mouth." Nina then levetated the peices of bacon into Harry's mouth while Neville held it open, Harry risetted but boy Neville was strong. They forced down the rest of his food down his troaght while Hermione just sat there and watched.

It was half an hour before the start of the game and Harry was dressed up in his Quidditch robes scarllet and gold, with his signature dragon gloves. He looked ready but inside still frightned. Oliver then walked up in front of them and started his speech,

"Okay, men," he said.

"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver Wood's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."

And with that short speech they were of. They took to the sky's. harry took off last and the moment the flew he felt free. The wind on his face and the smell of the open grass fields hit his noes, he knew that he was were he belonged.

They assembled in a circle in front of Madam Hooch she said, "Now I want a fair and equal game from all of you. Ready?" she kicked the trunk and the Budgers and snitch was released. Harry followed the golden blur as long as he could before it disappeared.

"And were off," said Lee Grordan, friend to the twins, "if you are just going us then you are in for a treat today. This Quidditch is between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The players are in position, Madam Hooch launches the quaffle and it is caught by Angelina, she going seeping past the Slytherins and score! Point for Gryffindor! Score 10 nothing favor lions. The quaffle is thrown flint has it he shoot's and he is blocked by Oliver wood! The quaffle is set into play again and Katie has it. What's this Marcus just hit Oliver with the Bludger! That no good little- sorry Prof. McGonagall. Katie shoots she scores! 20-0 lions."

The quaffle is taken by the snakes they take along and shot, there is no one guarding the hoops, and score for snake 10-20. The quaffle is set again, Alicia has it and oh no! She has been knocked out, Marcus you snake! He has the ball he takes it and scores! 20-20 This is a very close game. The ball is thrown by beater Fred Weasley and Angelina has it, oh no the snake's now have the ball they aim shoot and sc- wait a moment, is that it is young seeker Harry potter just blocked the quaffle! Amazing talk about multi-talented he throws to Katie she passes it to Angelina and score! 30-20 lions!"

Oh what's this Potter has seen the snitch and so did Higgs they are giving chase. The seekers are pushing against each other what a fierce the sky. Wait what's this Potter has stopped and is being jerked about? It looks like he lost control of his broom. Oh dear there it goes. Hang in there Harry! He lost grip what's this he's holding on with one hand? Amazing, the broom seemed to have stopped suddenly! And Harry mounts it again giving chase to Higgs and the snitch. The battle begins again. What's this George of Fred just sent a Bludger to Higgs he breaks out of the fight avoiding the Bludger but losing the snitch."

Harry pulls up and chases the snitch. What this looks like Harry is full of surprises today, he is standing on his broom! He reaching out for it almost has it. Oh no he fell, but were's the snitch? He looks sick like he is about to throw up, but wait! there it is the snitch! Harry caught it by swallowing it! Harry Potter wind the match scoring 150 points for the lions giving a total of 180-20 lions for the win!"

Harry got of the pitch and was crushed by his team mates. They all congratulated him on a job well done.

When he left the locker room he was tackled again by a blonde and brunette.

"Nina, Hermione, do you guys know what happened out there?" asked Harry as he broke away from the hugs.

"The' sav' you' li'fe 'arry! That wh'ts hap'ned!" said the giant Hagrid who was standing next to Neville

"Really?" asked Harry.

"It was all Hermione really," said Nina pointing at Mione.

"Yes but nina was the one who did anything about it," now Mione points at Nina

"No Mione it was you who told us what happened."

"But you're the one who did something."

"I'm sure you would have done something as well."

"Yes but that's not the point you where there so it's because of you."

"Yes b-,"

"Guys! stop!" yelled Harry, "will someone tell me what happened, Neville please explain.

"Well Harry it's like this," Neville began, it seems that when Harry started ducking around in the air, Mione noticed that Snape was keeping eye contact with him and was muttering something. The moment she told everyone else the Nina left and set the potions professor's robes on fire with Harry's signature spell.

"But why would Snape want to kill me? I mean we don't get along but seriously?" said Harry after the explanation.

"That' wh't I s'id, why w'uld Snape put a c'rse on H'rry's br'm," said Hagrid.

"I don't know, why did he try to get trough the three headed dog on Halloween?" asked Neville.

"Wh't, h'w d' y'u kn'w ab'ut Fluffy?"

"Fluffy it has a name?" asked Nina.

"Of co'rse I d', he's m'ne. I g't h'm of and Ir'sh fellow at a p'b."

"He's you'res? Why is there a giant three headed dog in the school?" asked a curious Harry.

"No look here you four, I want to promise me that you wont go there, what is inside the third floor is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel? Who is that?" asked Harry.

"Should not have said that, should not have said that!" With that Hagrid walked away quickly making sure that he wouldn't give away any more secrets.

"Who is Nicholas Flamel?" asked Neville.

"No idea," said Hermione, which was surprising, considering she was the smartest one there.

A mouth had then passed. The gang was still at a lose as to who Nicholas Flamel was, even though they spent hours in the library. Hermione was going mad as the library was failing her, and it was not fun not knowing something. Harry and Nina were hard at work at the RoR. Harry could finally control the flames so that they wouldn't burn him, with or without his gloves.

It was a few days until Christmas and Hermione entered the hall carrying her trunk. She looked and found Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table, playing a game of chess with Ron, who had become casual friends with Harry and the rest.

"What are you guys doing?" asked a curious Mione.

"Wizards chess," stated Ron. He then moved his queen to attack Harry's knight, the piece then moved all on it's own breaking the knight.

"That's barbaric!"

"That's wizards chess."

"Well aren't you going going home Ron? You said so."

"Oh change of plans my parents are going to Romania to visit my brother Charlie."

"Any way Harry I'm going and Nina tells me you both already said you're good byes's so I just wanted to drop by, oh and Harry remember that research that Hagrid gave us? Well i'll try by best, but if not it all on you to carry it on."

"What, oh ya got it Mione." said Harry taking his eyes from the games for a sec only to go back to it. Ron played a nail biting game.

Then the day arrived, the day of Christmas.

"Wake up Harry! It's Christmas!" came a cry from Ron who was jumping out of his bed to head downstairs. Harry woke up with a groan, this was his second most hated day of the year, Halloween being the first. Why? Because he never got any presents and always had to see the Dursleys stuff themselves while he starved. There was also the small mountain of presents that Dudley seemed to get every Christmas that Harry couldn't help but fell a little jealous about.

He went down to the common room and found Ron under the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas Ron," Harry said politely at Ron who was busy opening up his presents. He looked at the presents under the tree and sighed as another Christmas passed without presents, or so he thought.

"Well, aren't you going to open you'res?" asked Ron wearing an ugly scarlet Christmas sweater with a yellow R on it.

"I've got presents?" asked a very surprised Harry.

"Of course Harry it's Christmas!"

Harry ran under the tree and found gifts. There was a box of every flavor beans from Neville along with a flower pot with a pink flower in it, Harry not being a plant expert just appreciated it for it's beauty. Hermione sent him a book about Quidditch, one which he already had, but it was the thought that counts.

Nina had sent him a big box of chocolate frogs and Hagrid sent him a flute, one which Harry was determined to master.

"He Harry, I'm off to the Owlery, to send my mom a letter see you," and with that Ron left Harry to his thoughts.

Harry was completely surprised by the presents, and was shocked when he released that he didn't get them anything, a problem for another time, he thought as eyed the last two presents to him.

They were a strange ones, wrapped in plain paper and with no name. On was light and the other, was obviously a book.

He opened the first one and a silky black cloth spilled onto the floor. It felt almost like water when Harry picked it up. It looked quite a nice cloak, even though it was way to big for him. There was a note on it though, 'You're father left this in my care before he died, I have kept it safe all this time, I now give it to you as it is you're birth right. Use is wisely.'

He looked at the cloak again now with amazement and happiness, here was a connection to his father. His first proper connection to them. He tried it on and the cool fabric rested on his skin, it felt nice. He went to a mirror to see how it fits and what?! Where was his body! Harry walked over to the mirror to see him wearing the cloak but all he saw was his head. Just his head! Where had the rest on him gone?

Then it hit him. It was an invisibility cloak, he face broke out into a grin, he was going to have fun with this.

Harry went up to his room and put his new cloak in his trunk for safe keeping, he went down to open his second present, hoping it will equally amazing.

It was a book, that Harry had guessed it right, but it was blank. The pages looked old and brittle the book was bound in leather, which was old and worn out from were and tear. It was quit plain looking and Harry was happy even if it couldn't do something cool. When he closed the black book a flash of broken gold caught his eye. It seemed that there was once words on the books cover and Harry could vaguely make out the words, 'Avatar'.

Harry put the book with the cloak and decided to use it as a journal. There was no note this time and no explanation as to what it was, but Harry was happy.

That night Harry decided to use his cloak for the first time. He tought using the cloack to go around the castle was a new thing, but in all honesty the castle remembered that cloak well, as it was once used by one of the best pranksters in this century. Harry went to the one place which held the most mystery for him, the third floor corridor.

He entered the room only to find the dog asleep, he looked around and saw a trap door underneath one of it's paws. He then left because while he was strong Harry really didn't think he could fight a three headed dog.

He went to the restriction section in the library and searched, for what he didn't really know, something interesting. He lighted the tip of his wand with a Lumos and searched.

He found some really interesting books, and was almost tempted to take one which mentioned fire magic. But, alas he his trip was cut short when Mr. Flich came in with his cat. The cloak hid Harry visually but not so much on his scent.

They pair of snitches chased the invisible Harry out of the library and chased him until Harry finally lost them.

He entered in to an unused class room, and noticed it was empty, Harry dropped the cloak, and stared because in front of him was a giant mirror, but when he looked at it he was not the only one to be reflected in it, there were two other people, Harry wondered who they were until,"Dad, Mom?"

* * *

**That a wrap, relax you guys i will be updating quickly tomorrow and the day after so lookout**

**Please give a review and what not, it wont take long just a click and besides it would really help me and motivate me to continue this.**

**So please Review **

**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is ! REview!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Mirror was embroidered with gold and was quite honestly one of the most beautiful mirror's in existence. But this did not bother Harry, he didn't care that the mirror was magic or that it was goblin made, what he did care was what the mirror was showing him.

There were two people, one a tall redhead who was beautiful, something about her made Harry happy, and a man who was an older version of Harry, minus the eyes and scar. He wondered who they were, then it hit him, the man, was his father, that's why he looked like Harry and everyone did always say that Harry looked like his dad. The woman had his eyes or the other way around, considering that she was his mother.

"Mom?" asked Harry, he honestly wanted to believe that it was them, he was hoping against hope.

The reflection of his mother smiled at him a smile that lightened Harry's heart. He looked at the man,

"Dad?" the man nodded to him, he had a look of emans pride in his smile at Harry. Harry reached out to touch the glass, it was the only thing blocking him from seeing them, the glass was cold to his touch, but it did not let him pass onto the other side to see them.

His mother looked like she was about to cry, feeling her child's pain, she touched Harry's shoulder, and just then Harry felt something on his shoulder as well, but just for a second for when he turned around expecting to see his mom there was no one there, and the touch had gone away.

He looked at them again he felt heart broken, here was something that he wanted, no, needed more than anything else in the world, but it will forever stay away from him. The next day Harry visited the mirror again, but only this time before he entered and dropped his cloak he looked and saw that Prof. Dumbledore was there in front of the mirror.

He waited tell the Prof. was done so that he could take his time but just then, "Well Mr. Potter, are you just going to stand there?" he asked aloud never taking his eyes off the mirror.

"How did you know that I was here Prof.?" asked Harry.

"I just knew Harry, that's all. And the door opened all by itself so that gave me an idea of who was there."

"I see,"

"I'm not surprised that you are back again Harry, you and like so many before you have discovered the mirror of Erised."

"Is that it's name sir?" Dumbledore noded in response, "strange name."

"Ha ha ha, when you look at like that then yes, I suppose it is. Tell me Harry can you read what it says on top of the mirror?" Harry looked up to the top of the mirror and was surprised to see that there was actually something there, he had never noticed it before it read, 'Erised streah ruoy tahw tub ecaf ruoy ton wohs I'

"Sir it makes no sense."

"Ah but Harry you forget this is a mirror so all the words are..."

"are reflected," Harry finally realised the truth of the mirror and read the words again this time knowing how to make sense of them, 'I show not your face but what your hearts desire'

"You see Harry the happiest man would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest,most desperate part of our heart. This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth, Harry men have wasted away in front of this mirror. I urge you to not do the same,do not dwell on dreams Harry and forget to live. The mirror will be moved to a new home,I urge you not to go looking for it."

" I won't sir, I promise. Sir what do you see when you look at it?"

"Socks,warm woolen socks, mostly because I only got books this Christmas, even though I hinted so many times to Minerva that I wanted socks she still gets me book how boring. Anyway good night Harry."

Harry spent the rest of the brak Harry spent researching or practicing in the RoR. He did at one point go see the mirror again, but by then it was already gone. He ordered some gifts for his friends, because he forgot about them for Christmas, the guilt was killing him. His potion collection was growing larger by the week, he now had a variety of positions from the basic itching potion, to a strengthening potion.

When everyone got back, Harry gave them their presents. For Nina he got her a pair of gloves like his own. Mione got a nice book on cooking as she seemed to be lacking books in that department. Neville got gardener's uniform,meaning gloves and an apron, which surprisingly he didn't have them. He gave Ron a box of candy, which made the readhead stay up all night on a sugar high. And just for fun he gave Dumbledore a pair of warm, mammoth made, wooly socks. Needless to say Dumbledore was in a happy mood for the rest of the year.

Harry had told his friends about the mirror of erised and about his theory on Snape, trying to steal the stone. He also told them something was weird about Quirrell but he just can't seem to put his finger on it, they all agreed with him on that one. Needless to say when he showed them his cloak they were all surprised and Nina started making crazy schemes in her head.

It was then, before anyone knew it, february, and everyone could sense the exams right around the corner. Quirrell started to look at Harry like he almost was scared to death by him, but Harry really couldn't have blamed him. Mione being the worry queen she is already started learning. But knowing her she could probably take the test right now and pass.

Nina was looking through her chocolate frog card collection and was explaining to Harry about them. Just then Neville hopped in it seemed that Malfoy tried getting back at Harry for the embarrassment he felt during their duel. Harry quickly applied the counter curse and was about to leave to hex Malfoy with a new curse he learned which caused people to lose their hair.

Just then Nina screamed, "I found him!"

"What what did you find?" Hermione asked her querious.

"Nicholas Flamel, I found him!"

"You what?!" cried Harry,Hermione and Neville in disbelief.

"Here see this?" Nina then began reading from he dumbledore card, "'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the,' blah blah blah,'He is also famous for his discovery of the uses for dragons blood and his work in alchemy with Nicholas Flamel!' see I found him!"

Harry and the rest ran to the library to check on Flamel, now that actually know where to look. It seemed Flamel was 665 years old! How well because he made something called the sorcerer's stone. It could turn lead into gold and even grant immortality.

"That's what is under Fluffy's paw!" said Harry delighted now that he actually knew what one part of the mystery was. Only question was, is Snape trying to steal it?

Soon the days started to speed by, and before Harry knew it, he was in a match against the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, only problem, Cedric was their seeker. It was kind of weird for Harry to be fighting a person he thought was his big brother and the feeling was mutual for Cedric. Cedric's friends didn't know who to cheer for, him or Harry as they had really taken a shine to the boy, he was after all, in Jasmine's words, extremely cute. The match at least, was moving in a breakneck pace.

The sky was filled with quaffles and bludgers. The Gryffindor's chasers had near perfect co-ordination and were scoring left and right. Fred and George were on a rampage, setting a bludger lose on every person on Hufflepuff, and sometimes even on one of their team members. Harry and Cedric chased each other throughout the game. Sometimes Harry would start it, pretending that he saw the snitch, and sometime, Cedric would. In all honesty the only reason Harry could keep up with Cedric, was pure talent alone, as Cedric had more experience. It the end after several back to back chases and dives, Harry caught the snitch giving Gryffindors victory at 190-40. There was cheers all around as no one really cared who won, the Puff's were super happy that they gave the Gryf's a run for their money, and Cedric had a big grin on his face when he looked at Harry, he told him,"You're my new rival now Harry."

That grin gave Harry the shiver's every time he would ever get ready to play a game.

During late April, the gang decided to visit Hagrid for a cup of tea. But when they went into the hut, they saw something very different than just the rock hard cake on the table and the cowardly dog named Fang who was more bark than bite. Hagrid had a pot over the flames it seemed he was making something. He looked nervous when they first came, but relaxed after some time.

After his tea Harry saw Hagrid lifting a stone out of the hot pot and placed it on the table.

"Hagrid, what is that?"asked Hermione.

"Well.. it's a... well..."

"Hagrid look!"Nina pointed at the stone.

It started moving and shaking and the,Crack! The stone opened up, Harry realised, not stone, egg! Out of the stone came a slimy looking thing with big leathery limbs. It can't be, thought Harry, is that a-.

"It's a Dragon!" said a surprised Neville.

"Yes it is Neville, I got it off a hooded fellow at the hog's head, strange one, he didn't really seem to want it, practically gave it away, now why did you lads come again?"

"Well we were just wondering where is it possible for anyone to get past Fluffy Hagrid."

"Not a chance Neville, there's no way, of that happen."

"Are you sure Hagrid?" asked Hermione, "I mean, it does have it's... Hagrid the dragon just set the table on fire."

Mione pointed to the freshly hatched dragon, who just had well, set the table on fire.

"Norbert, no!" Hagrid cried out, he put the flames out and they started making sure Norbert was okay.

"Norbert?" asked Harry, curious name.

"Yes well, I do have to call him something, hey who's that?"everyone looked over to the window Hagrid was pointing at and they saw Malfoy leaving. This is not going to be good.

Harry and the rest left quickly and made way to the castle, it seems spending time at Hagrid's made time go faster and now they were past curfew. They only hoped they didn't get caught, but unfortunately they didn't make it into their tower, they were intercepted by Prof. McGonagall and Draco. Needless to say she was very angry.

"Nothing, I repeat nothing, gives a student the right to walk about the school at night," said an angry Prof. ,"therefore as punishment for your actions 50 points will be taken from each of you."

"50 points!" asked a surprised Nina.

"Yes, and you five will also be serving detention,"

"Excuse me Prof. I must have heard you wrong." Draco looked scared as he asked her this,"but did you say five of us?"

"Yes I did Mr. Malfoy, you see regardless of how noble your intentions were, you too were out late and hence, detention."

Enough was said. Nina was a little angry that they had 200 points taken from them, but seeing Draco get punished for snitching on them helped sooth her anger. The next day, the entire house of Gryffindor was angry at them for losing so many points.

Harry and Hermione then took on a mission to answer all the questions during class so that they would be able to get extra points, needless to say, they were hard at work like being possessed by a demon.

Draco was faring any better as for some reason, his hair had started falling out and his legs started dancing. Many believed that the Weasley twins had struck, but in actuality it was our favorite invisible cloak wearing hero. Angry Harry + itching powder + invisibility cloak Jelly legs jinx= well you know.

* * *

** That all folks by the way i'm planning on a new story, a cross where Harry goes into the Game of thrones world.**

** Imagine all the hell he would cause. HAHAHAHA **

**So if you guys have any ideas or suggestions please send them or mention in your review oh and speaking of review's**

** I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is ! REview! **

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The week leading up to his detention for breaking the curfew was a normal one for Harry. On Sunday they had a match against the Raveclaw, who they creamed. the total score was 180-10, ya they were so getting the house cup this year.

Nina was no closer to finding the reason for Harry's power that when she started. Harry for one didn't really care, his control over fire was very good he didn't burn himself now . Harry also started writing in his journal, it was his secret journal that he told no one about, not even Nina. In it he wrote everything, the fire, his feelings on magic and his goal in life, to protect everyone he could.

Harry also wondered about the title of his journal so he went to the library to check the name out. Quite honestly there was nothing there. So the entire thing was a bust.

The day's leading up to the detention, Malfoy was being pranked day in and day out, itching powder on his clothes, extra chilly on all of his food, and he kept going bald! Why you ask? Well, Harry was quite honestly pissed, Malfoy was getting on his nerves. He bullied Neville all the time Harry was not looking and Hermione was constantly teased by him and his gang.

Then they came when they were going to serve detention... with Malfoy. That night Flich took us out of the castle and brought us to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was sitting outside by the fire tinkering with what looked like a giant crossbow. He was looking kind of upset at something.

"Hagrid is everything alright?" asked Harry.

"Norbert's gone, Prof. Dumbledore sent him to Romania to Charlie Weasley. He's going to live in a colony." said Hagrid with a heavy heart, the poor man looked like he was about to burst out crying.

"Well, he'll be with his own kind, right. Isn't that good for him?" asked Hermione.

"Ya but what if he doesn't like it there? What if the other Dragons are mean to him?"

"Oh for gods sake man, pull yourself together. You're supposed to take care of these trouble makers while you're in the forest." said Flich.

"Wait wait!" cried Malfoy, "were going into the forest, but it's the forbidden forest, it's forbidden!"

Harry thought Malfoy reminded him of a big baby when he whined, but alas he was right, but this was their punishment so Harry would just have to be careful.

"Night Hagrid," and with that Flich was off.

"Right then lets go." said Hagrid.

They walked into the woods, it was quite as the dead in there and thinking about such reference like the dead scared the heck out of Harry so he did his best to think about something else, "So Hagrid why are we here?"

"Well, Harry," Hagrid then stopped in the middle of his explanation and bent down he touched a strange silvery liquid in the ground, it was thick by how it speared through his fingers, "this is why we are here, this is unicorns blood, I found one dead few weeks ago, terrible sight. It's neck was cut open and it was dry of blood, sloppy stuff. Now here, looks like this blood came from some other unicorn. It looks like to be hurt bad, but it could still be alive."

Just then Harry saw something in the corner of his eye, there was a shadow there. Or was it? One second there was a something next to a tree, something dark the next, it was gone, like a dream. Harry looked at Hagrid, it seems he saw it as well.

"So it's our job to find the poor beast. Hermione, Neville, Draco you'll come with me. Harry , Nina you'll go with Fang."

"O-okay" squeaked Neville.

Harry and Nina took a lamp and set off with Fang, They left Hagrid's group just in time to hear Malfoy say his catch phrase, "Wait, until my father hears about this."

"Hey Nina could you wait here a moment," asked Harry he light his wand up with a lumos and went back to the unicorn blood, he took a stone of the ground and transfigured it into a veil from the blood. Harry read unicorn's blood was powerful magically, so he thought it would be useful to have some just incase. With the veil filled and safely stored in his potions box he met up with Nina again.

"Where did you go?"asked Nina.

"Oh nothing just wanted to see something."

They walked in silence only having Fangs whimpers to break it. After a while Nina started feeling a little scared.

"You don't really think there are Werewolves in here do you?"

"I don't know could be just something the Weasley twins made up. And if there are, well I could always do this," and then Harry snapped his dragonhide gloved hand and a wisp of flame came alive.

They walked again until the forest trees seemed to be bending towards one side, Harry and Nina went in that direction until they came upon a lake.

To say this lake was beautiful would be an understatement. The lake water was clear and Harry could see glowing mosses at the bottom of it. There were fireflies everywhere, if there any such thing as beauty, this lake would be it. They stood there admiring the lake's beauty until, "Harry look!" Nina cried pointing at a limping white figure by the lakeside. The unicorn!

There pure creature was hurt and hurt bad. There was a 4 inch wide tear in his skin and blood was just oozing of and flowing into the lake, making the lake both beautiful and extremely deadly.

"Harry we have to help it." said a frantic Nina, she was desperately trying to move the unicorn by levitating it and reducing the blood lost.

Harry did the only healing spell he knew, "_Episkey_!" The minor Healing charm did help but not anything significant. Harry quickly checked his potions box and found a balm which would help with cuts. Though the wound was no where near a cut, Harry had to do something. He applied it all over the wound mixing silvery blood and bark green balm. The unicorn yelled in pain as Harry applied it, and even though it pained Harry he continued to do so, even Nina told, no, yelled him to stop he knew that if he did the creature would die.

"_Thank you, young one_" Harry heard a voice in his head, it was soft and sweet, it was like, like the essence of spring was wrapped in that voice, so full of life. Harry guessed it was the unicorn but he couldn't be sure.

He finished using the balm and wrapped the wound up with a "Ferula" spell.

Nina took care of the light creature and Harry went to the lake to wash his hands, he really didn't want to know what unicorn blood and healing balm tastes like. When he washed his hands he noticed that the lake was actually very deep. The lake looked ancient the lake floor was dark and hard to see even though the water was very clear. Harry could only make out something on the bottom of it, it looked like a sword.

"Harry!" came Nina's cry distracting Harry from the sword in the lake, he immediately went to her side and saw her pointing at something coming out of the woods. The creature was dark and wore a hood. It didn't walk, it glided. This was the shadow Harry saw, and this was what attacked the unicorn. Harry felt a sharp pain,the kind he felt during the sorting feast. This person,he was... no it can't be.

"Go away!" yelled Harry he clicked his fingers summoning his flames and sent fireballs at the shade, who avoided each one. The figure was approaching fast, and Harry was growing worried, this was going to be difficult. Harry, moved away from Nina and the unicorn hoping to distract the shade from them and focus on him, it worked.

Harry kept throwing fireballs at him, which the figure kept stepping away from. Harry was getting scared none of his fire seemed to hit him, no matter what he did. Then Harry tried a trick he had been working on, he spread his arms and fire arrows were launched from him to the figure, one impacted. Harry felt a slight happiness the figures cloak had been set on fire.

The figure merely looked at it, before the flames extinguished themselves.

Harry was in trouble, he kept sending fire at the figure but he just kept coming, Harry kept backing away. Soon Harry was in the lake and was pushed back until the figure was floating right above the water.

It just stood there and then turned around to got after Nina and the unicorn.

"Wait!" yelled Harry. He threw a few fireballs at him but the figure ignored them. Harry was desperate, he reached back stretching out his right arm and felt something gather at his palm, he threw it at the shade with all his strength. But Harry didn't see flames fly. He didn't see the bright and warm flame which once gave him hope. He thought that for the first time his flames failed him, and then the wave came.

Harry was carried of by the wave of water from the lack and it hit the figure full impact knocking it off it's feet, while Harry was safely put onto the shore.

What Was That? Harry's mind spinned and he wondered what was going on. Was the lake magic? Of course the lake must be magic!

Harry then snapped his attention to the figure rising up from the water drenched ground.

"I'll tell you one more time, get lost, now!"

The figure took a step forward and Harry shot his arms up not even thinking what he was doing, and then instead of flames, water raised from the ground and attacked the figure, there was no way he could dodge this. The figure was pushed back a few feet from Harry, it took another step forward, and Harry stepped forward and pushed with his hands.

The water obeyed him, it bashed against the figure again pushing him back again. This time before the figure could get up, Harry stepped forward, he put his arms to his side away from the wraith and swang them to it. This caused the biggest torrent of water to hit the figure pushing him into the forest.

Nina remembered the first time Harry,she wanted to worship the ground he walked on. But then as she got to know him she realised he was a normal person. He was just like her and everyone else in their year. When she found out about Harry's flames, she was shocked and at the same time pleased she knew something about the wizard that no one else did. But now at this moment she felt small, Harry may not know it or admit but he was probably the bravest of them all. And seeing him now the way his quick thinking saved an innocent creatures life and how he somehow managed to control water to defeat a wraith,made her feel small.

"Are you alright Nina?" asked Harry, he was soaked.

"I-I fine Harry. Is there something you're not telling me Harry? Like how the water did what you told it?"

"I don't know Nina honestly, I don't." Harry then suddenly jerked his head to the unicorn and said, "What?"

"Harry is something wrong?"

"It's just that the unicorn is talking to me."

"What! Really? Gosh all the interesting things do happen to you. What is he saying now?"

"He's asking me if I truly don't know what I am, And no I don't."

"_Pity_," a voice suddenly filled Nina's head, it was like hearing the voice of life itself.

"Harry, I think I just heard a voice in my head... was that voice-"

"The unicorn yes I think it was."

_"So young one you do not know who you are do you? Well then as a reward for saving me I will tell you. Do you want that?_"

"Yes! Yes I do!" Harry said quickly, it was finally time for some answers.

"_Well, then. You are the Avatar."_

"The Avatar?" Harry remembered his journal in his trunk with the name Avatar eroded out.

_"Yes, in a time long since past there was a war,one which molded the common world today, know one knows how but the Avatar stopped it but at a great price."_

"Wait if I'm the Avatar then how can I have fought a war and not remember it?"

_"When an Avatar dies he or she is reborn into a new body. It has been a long time before you were last born, but we creatures and spirits of magic remember though the humans may have forgotten, we owe you that much."_

"So how old am I?"

_"As old as magic, if not older."_ Harry, looked at the now upright unicorn, he was shocked. His jaw was on the ground.

"Is this why I can do what I do. Control fire magic so well?"

_"It is not magic, I have told you what you can do is older that magic. It is called bending."_

"Bending."

_"Yes, sadly that is all I know. Get on my back young ones' and I'll take you to your friends."_

"Can you handle it?" asked Nina who had chosen to remain quiet all this time.

_"Yes now come, we haven't much time."_

Harry and Nina got onto the unicorn and ran into the forest. Harry wondered how anyone would ever be able to catch such a beast, this only made him more nervous about the wraith and how that it was some how still alive.

They met Hagrid's group in no time and sufficient to say they were surprised to see then, arrive on a unicorn, Malfoy's face was priceless.

The unicorn went with them till Hagrid's hut and there they departed, until the unicorn told Harry something.

_"Young Avatar, I realise I have given you more questions than answers, but I do know two things. One is the wraith that attacked me, it name you know well."_

"Voldemort."

_"You say it in courage good, you'll need that courage. The second, find the spirit Raava. It will be difficult, but please somehow find her."_

"Thank you Mr. unicorn." Harry nodded his head.

_"Ha Ha, 'Mr. unicorn' .My name is Frozenglaze young avatar. Now I must go, good bye."_ And with that Frozenglaze went off.

"Alright Harry, I have to go get this unicorn patched up. Good job with the first aid, I'll tell Prof. McGonagall about it. Did you have any trouble in the forest?" asked Hagrid as he lead the kids home

"No Hagrid." Harry looked at Nina who winked at him, the wraith was their secret, until they told Hermione and Neville.

And when they did one hour later in the castle, Hermione's reaction was, "What! Harry James Potter you took on a wraith! Do you know how dangerous that is?! Well do you! And you Nina! You sat there and let him take it on?! What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

Nina looked at Harry and asked in a casual tone,"Your middle name is James?"

"Yes didn't you know?" replied Harry in the same tone. Neville snickered in the back ground.

"This is not funny! Now tell me Harry what did the unicorn tell you."

Harry told her about the wraith being Lord Voldemort . He didn't mention the Avatar thing though he was itching to go up stairs and look for his journal.

"So you-know-who is back? Right now in the forest?" asked Neville. He was shaking he was scared what else was new?

"That's what I'm thinking," said Nina while Harry nodded his head.

"But he's weak, he's leaving of unicorn blood," said Harry trying to calm Neville.

"So Prof. Snape isn't trying to steal the stone is he?" asked Hermione already knowing the answer.

"No but somebody is, that troll on Halloween was a distraction. However he or she is they want it for Voldemort," everyone in the room twitched at the name except Harry," with the elixir of life,he... he will come back."

"Will he try to...to kill you if he come back," asked a very scared Neville, clearly frightened for his friend.

"I think he might have tonight if he could."

"Hold on were getting ahead of ourselves. Who is the one person Voldermort is afraid of?" nobody answered Hermione, she said, "Dumbledore! See Harry as long as Dumbledore is there, no one can steal the stone."

"I hope so Hermione, I really Hope so."

Later that night Harry took out his Avatar journal and started reading everything he had written so far. He then started writing the events of today. The unicorn Frozenglaze the wraith and finally the Avatar. It was going to be a long journey ahead of him, and he was going to do it. He was going to protect the stone, defeat whoever was trying to steal it, find everything he can about the Avatar and find Raava.

* * *

**Please give a review and what not, it wont take long just a click and besides it would really help me and motivate me to continue this.**

**And I really need something you guys. Please.**

**Oh and tell me how you think the story is going so far.**

**So please Review**

**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is ! REview!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

OH GOD NO!

Harry yelled inside his head, why? Because he is facing the most dangerous trial he had ever to in his entire life. All others were easy compared to this, it is the dreaded history exam. Seriously Harry really hated this exam, if he could burn it he would.

History was Harry's bane, nothing else phased him. His transfiguration was easy, so easy. He didn't break a sweat, and potions, ha don't make him laugh a strengthening potion,seriously? To easy. DADA was also strangely easy. Quirrell looked distracted, he even didn't look at the students once. Herbology and astronomy were alright.

But history, he really hated history. After a painful hour Harry left exhausted. He honestly looked dead, Mione on the other hand was worried because she thought she didn't do well, everyone else knew that wasn't the case.

Nina and Neville went outside to walk by the lake and Harry and Mione promised to join them later. Hermione went to the library, to check her answers, and Harry went to clear out his RoR.

Over the year Harry brought in a lot of stuff into the room to help him practice. Mostly books for his studies he also got some candles which never melted to help him control his flames and even a tub of water for his water control. It was a little difficult at first, he could barely lift the water, but then he calmed down and left a need to rise the water, he lifted his arms and the water moved for him.

He practiced every time he got. And by now he could lift the water into a solid sphere. It seemed that Harry had to use his arms to control the water and he couldn't just make water, he had to find a source. He was still getting a basic grasp on the water bending but he was making more progress than when he learned to use his fire.

Harry took his heavily loaded bag and brought it to his room to pack them all. His trunk was getting heavy and he was wondering wether to get a knew one, he heard about ones which were lightweight and had several compartments. He was tempted, they might cost money but it would be worth it.

He left to met everyone else by the lake, and then his scar started paining almost like the night in the forest only worse.

He met up with everyone, and he ignored the pain. He kept scratching it though and this brought Mione's attention to him.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Mione.

"Ya I'm alright, It's just my scar is paining," said Harry.

"Like in the forest?" asked Neville, and Harry just nodded his head.

"Maybe we should take you to the school nurse, come on Harry." Nina practically dragged Harry up.

On the way to the castle, Harry spotted Hagrid playing a flute, similar to the one he gave Harry for Christmas. And then like he had been struck by lightning he said, "Of course!"

"Harry? What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"How did I not see it before? I'm so stupid!" Harry then changed directions from the castle to Hagrids.

"Harry what's going on?" Nina asked catching up to him.

"Remember how Hagrid got Norbert? How did someone have a dragon to give to Hagrid in the first place? Did they conveniently carry a dragon egg in their pocket all the time?"

Harry ran to Hagrid and asked, "Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?"

"Well, uh, some fellow at the pub."

"Did you see his face?"

"Nah he was wearing a hood."

"Did you guys talk? Did he ask you anything?"

"Well he wanted to know what type of creatures I keep. He wondered whether I could take care of Norbert. I told him, I said, that I took care of a three headed dog, so a dragon was a walk in the park."

"Hagrid you told him about Fluffy!"

"Of course, it's rare to find a three headed dog even in the business. He wanted to know how to tame him, I said to play a little music and Fluffy would go right to sleep."

Everyone gave each other a look and knew what was going to happen, whoever it was was going to steal the stone, and they were going to do it tonight, that's why Harry's scar was burning.

"I should not have told you that." said Hagrid, now realising his mistake. Harry and the gang was already of. They ran to the only teacher they trusted to get Dumbledore.

Prof. McGonagall was sitting in her classroom and correcting the first year's paper. Just then four of her students came running in, she got up and walked to them wondering what the emergency was.

"Why are you all running?" she asked calm and collected as always.

"Proof. we have to Prof. Dumbledore immediately!" said Harry.

"I'm afraid Prof. Dumbledore is not here, He has been called away for important ministry business."

The kids looked like they had just been kicked in the stomach. In their eyes she saw fear, she had not seen such fear since, since, you-know-who.

"But this is important, it's about the sorcerer's stone!"

At those words Minerva gave them her full attention, "Now Mr. Potter, I don't know how you and your friends found about the stone, but I assure you it is perfectly safe."

"Prof. somebody is trying to steal it, I think for Voldemort."

Minerva was shocked how was this possible, "How?"

"We saw him in the woods," said Nina.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Now all of you run along."

She tossed them outside, and went back to her paperwork, it was impossible. And yet Minerva found it difficult to concentrate. She went out and talked to Flitwick to request him to patrol the third floor corridor, just incase.

That night Harry and the rest sunk to the third floor corridor. They didn't think that the pain in Harry's scar was nothing so they trusted him and snuck out under his cloak, it was a tight fit but they managed to not be seen.

When they came to the door for the third floor corridor, they saw saw it was ajar. Harry pocketed the cloak and peaked inside. Inside a harp was playing and Fluffy was asleep.

Harry quickly went to the trap door and saw it open, He motioned everyone to come closer and then they all jumped in.

The drop was long and one could hear Neville's scream. They landed on what looked like a bed of weed all over the floor. The plant then started moving.

"What is this?!" cried out Nina who was struggling. The plants started grasping onto them and the more they struggled the more the plants grip on them grew.

"Guys it alright, it's just Devils snare." said a calm Neville. This was his favorite subject.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Devil's snare, it a plant that attacks it's victim for self defence. Just relax. It will be easier."

To demonstrate, Neville remained still and the plant took him to under.

"Neville!" cried Hermione.

"I'm alright!" came Neville's voice from under them, "Just relax!"

Hermione went down first and then Harry followed by Nina. There was a passage leading them to a door which they took.

The next room was filed with keys, flying keys.

"Guys look," said Nina pointing to a door in front of them.

It was locked when Harry tried it and he saw that there was a lock on the door, the key was flying up there somewhere. Harry saw a broom and and figured the test out, fly and get the key.

"It looks like it's that old looking one, you see the one with the broken wing, looks like you will have to ride the broom," said Nina.

But Harry had a different idea, "Accio, door key!"

An old looking door key went to Harry who used it to open the door to the next room, He quickly shut after his friends came in and the door on the other side was implanted with keys.

"Smart Idea," said a panting Hermione.

They turned around and saw the next challenge, a room filled with chess pieces, and when Harry means chess pieces he means giant chess pieces.

The floor was marble and there were broken pieces everywhere,it seem who ever was going for the stone, knew what he or she was doing. Harry and the gang stepped away from the pieces and made to the next room.

The next room was not looking much better, it was supposed to be guarded by a giant troll, but it lay on the ground dead. They took the next door, in hopes that it would be the next challenge.

The next room was filled with stars.

"What the?" asked Neville.

"It's the milky wave Neville." said Nina as a matter of factly, "only the stars are wrong. That star system should be," Nina pointed to a cluster of stars and they moved to where she ended, "over there. I get we have to rearrange the stars! Leave this to me guys!" And leave it to her they did, Nina was done rearranging the night sky in 10 minutes. She definitely had a thing for stars.

The moment they closed the door. The wall was set ablaze by a purple flame. They quickly went into the center of the room where they saw a table with cups on it. There was four small potions and three big ones, all different colours. There was a note there it said,

'Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.'

Hermione was quick at though while Harry used common sense. He picked up the potion with the least liquid in it and said, "It's this one this lets us go ahead."

"How are you so sure?" asked Hermione surprised he had figured it out before her.

"This one has the least liquid, the person must have taken it and since we see no dead body, he must have gone through."

"But Harry there is so little left, only enough for one," said Nina.

"Yes I know, I have to go, I have a meeting with a dark lord. You guys go back once Hermione has figured out which one send you guys back, and send a letter to Dumbledore and tell anyone who will listen about what is going on, even tell Snape if you have to."

"You're so sure that I will find the potion," said Hermione angrily that Harry was bailing out on them, again. Why does he have to be so dense?

"Because I believe in you Mione." Harry grinned and Hermione forgot all the anger she felt. Harry took a swing of the liquid and walked through the flames.

The sight that greeted Harry at the other end of the door, would stick with him for the rest of his life. If front of him was a wizarding duel, not the pathetic one Draco and Harry did but a real one. His scar was paining and it threatened to split his head in half.

This was the last room, and in it was a hooded figure battling Prof. Flitwick.

The figure was casting blasting spells left and right. The multi colored spells rushed pasted Flitwick as the half goblin dodged each one. The curse shattered stone and broke walls.

Flitwick then sent a large fire serpent at the figure. The man moved like a shadow and rebutted by making a giant boulder and throwing it at Flitwick. The half goblin ran as fast as his legs could take him and missed the rock just in time. He then sent a reducto at the figure and rebutted with charming the debris and sent them to the figure. The man dodged them with an inhuman grace, but one connected it on his head knocking his hood back.

"You!" yelled Flitwick as he started in shock at the figure.

It was Prof. Quirrell.

I knew it! Thought Harry.

"Of course it you half blood!" Quirrell yelled and sent a nonverbal spell at Flitwick knocking him unconscious.

Quirrell took a breather and Harry struck then, "Lacarnum Inflamarae!" the spell hit Quirrell in the back of his turban knocking it out. Then Harry saw him, the one who the entire wizarding community was afraid of, so afraid they could not even say his name.

Voldemort.

"Haarry Potter" the face on the back of Quirrells head said, "we met at last."

"Voldemort."

"Ah so you know me good. You see, you see what I have become? You see what you're mud blood mother made me?"

Harry saw red. He dropped his wand, Voldermort smiled at that, thinking that Harry was too afraid to even fight, and gathered his flames.

This time the flames came to him quickly and he felt all his anger being pooled into the flames. In his hands were the biggest flames he ever made as big as his entire body. The flames licked the ceiling and Harry looked dead at Voldemort and said with a cold voice, "Die."

He threw his hands forward expecting fireballs to come out but instead the flames went like a flame thrower not stopping.

Voldemort turned and Quirrell got the full front of the flames.

Harry squinted his eyes, the flames were getting too bright. He felt the air in his lungs being exhausted like they were powering up the flames. He didn't stop. He didn't care he was going to end this.

Finally Quirrell's body fell down. And Harry stopped, his hands lipped down to his side. He was tired, so very tired. He could almost faint. He stepped up to the burnt body and looked down. Quirrell's face was barely recognizable but it was there.

Harry then turned around and saw the mirror of Erised, in it was his parents. They were smiling at him, they were waving to him almost calling to him. He stepped forward to the mirror. His reflection winked at him and showed him a blood red stone in his right hand, it then pocketed the stone.

Harry felt a weight on his pocket and moved and felt the stone there. He smiled back, the stone was safe.

Quirrell's body then jumped back up and grabbed Harry in a body lock. The burnt skin smell filled Harry's nose. The body had burnt skin and some was so bad that you could see the flesh underneath.

"Give me the stone Potter!" came Voldemort's voice from the back of Quirrell's head. He was still controlling Quirrell.

"Never!"

The crops hand went near Harry's pocket to get the stone, Harry tried to wiggled out of it's graps. It was not working. He bent forward and smashed his and the crop's head into the mirror.

There was glass everywhere. Harry got up and picked up a shard of glass of the mirror. Just as the burnt body got back up, Harry impaled it's face with the glass, slashing blood everywhere.

Harry stepped back. He had just killed and that frightened him. His arms were shaking, he, he was a murderer. Quirrell was being possessed by Voldemort he probably didn't know what he was doing, the guilt was eating Harry. But just then the burnt crops with a 5 inch glass impaled on it's face stood up.

Harry drew back his fist and hit the zombie with all the strenght he had,hitting the glass,pushing it deeper inside the body,and scaring Harry's hand.

It got up again and this time Voldemort's face was facing him. "Such power and such hate. You should join me potter. Dumbledore, you're friends they will never understand you. They will fear you. Join me Potter, we will do great thing together."

Harry looked at the ghost white face of Voldemort. He was tempted oh how he was tempted. He almost took his offer, but then stopped,on the floor was shattered pieces of glass from the mirror of Erised, and Harry saw in them his mother's and father's faces they looked at him and smiled. Harry made his decision.

"Go to hell" and with that said Harry punched Voldemort in the face. The moment his fist met Voldemort's face the entire body smashed into sand. Finally it was over. Just then out of the ashes of the now powdered Quirrell came a black fog. It was the spirit of Voldemort. It howled in pain and then it passed through Harry.

The scar light up and blood flowed from it. The pain was unimaginable, but before Harry fainted from the pain he saw the piece of the mirror he had stuck in Quirrell and in it he parents looked at him. Harry reached out and grabbed it and the finally fainted with a smile on his face.

Harry woke up a day later. He put on his glass and saw a very welcome sight. On his bed was tons of candy and a lot of balloons. His friends were there and they were excited to see him filled him on the details on what happened.

It seemed that when they left Harry to get Dumbledore he was already coming down. They had never seen him so mad. He blasted through everything and when they came to the mirror room, they saw Harry fainted on the ground.

They brought him up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey gave them an earful for always being in trouble.

Also when examining Harry she had found some 'interesting things.'

Harry worried about what she found but decided if it was worthwhile she would tell him.

Then a day after he woke up he was visited by Dumbledore that afternoon.

"Good afternoon Harry."

"Good morning prof."

"Ah! Chocolate frogs. I do like a good frog. Alas my picture in the card got my bad side. Oh and look at this, every flavored beans. I unfortunately had vomit flavor once, I have since stuck with toffees."

"Sir what happened in the dungeon? Did Voldemort find a new body, is the stone safe? Is Prof. Flitwick-"

"-Is fine, thanks to you Harry. And what happened in the dungeon is a complete secret, so naturally the whole school knows. I must say the Hogwarts gossip network is magical in it's own right."

"But what happened to the stone?"

"Relax. The stone, after a talk with my old friend Nicholas, has been destroyed, it was too powerful for anyone to use."

"But that will mean that Nicholas will die."

"Alas yes. But they have enough of the elixir to live on until they get their priorities in order."

"But sir, they will still die."

"Ah yes Harry, but you see, to them it is just the next step on an incredible journey."

"But how did I get the stone sir, one minute I was staring at the mirror the next-"

"-Ah you see,the mirror was my trick. Only a person who wanted to find the stone, but not use it, could get the stone. That is the secret of the mirror. One of my more brilliant ideas. And now speaking of mirror-"

"-I'm so sorry sir! I didn't have a choice, Quirrell caught me and-"

"-relax Harry. It is alright, I understand. It had to be destroyed. That was not what I was about to say. I was going to give you this." Out of Dumbledore's robes came the piece of glass Harry punched into Quirrell's face. It was triangular with a broken tip, it's side was covered in dried blood. "I believe that this should be yours."

"Thank you sir." Harry took the glass and marveled at it, it looked deadly, he could see something moving in the mirror, he smiled seeing his parents in it, "Sir why are you giving me this?"

"Alas Harry, I have made a mistake. You see, the mirror of Erised is not mine. It is another token you're father left to me."

"My father? Another token,wait you're the one who gave me the-"

"-invisibility cloak. Yes. I apologize Harry, I really do. But the mirror is tempting and your father wanted it to be used for Hogwarts. I have already paid you for damages to your Gringotts accounts."

"Oh, it's ok sir. I was the one who broke it after all." Harry was really pissed, he had just destroyed something that had connected him to his parents, and why because of Voldemort."Sir, since the stone is destroyed, then that means Voldemort can't come back, right?"

"Alas there are other ways he can come back. All we can do is be vigilant. Good, now Harry there is the small thing about where you will live this summer."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Well I heard that you ran away from your family Harry-"

"Thier not my family." spat Harry with rage.

"Harry they may not understand us, but that is no reason for hating them."

"No sir, they will never be my family."

"Harry, do you know why Prof. Quirrell couldn't touch you?" Harry shook his head, "Well, the night Voldemort attacked your family, your mother got in the way and sacrificed her life for you'res. That sacrifice left a mark," Harry then went for his scar, "no Harry this mark can not be seen, it lives in your very skin. Love Harry. That was the reason Voldemort burned at your touch he couldn't touch you. And this is why you must return to the Dursley's. Because even though may not treat you like family, they are. They share the same blood and your family and only when you live there will the wards be able protect you. And when Voldemort comes back, and he will come back, you will need the protection."

"Okay sir. Sir did you give me the journal?"

"Journal what journal?" Dumbledore stood up and went to Harry's candy and picked up a box of every flavored beans."Maybe just one," he took that and his face changed into one of regret, "Alas earwax. Well good bye Harry rest well."

Albus turned and left Harry, in his mind he thought, rest well young Avatar.

Harry looked at his candy but before he could take a bite, madam Pomfrey came she said, "Harry, I wish to speak with you."

"Of course madam Pomfrey," he put down the chocolate, it would have to wait.

"Harry, when you came in, I checked you once over, I, I found scars on your back. Broken bones ,scars and two cigarette burns. Is there anything-"

"-No. No, thank you but no. This is my fight."

Harry gave her a glare, she could feel the hate coming from the boy, she had only seen such pure hate from a few people in her life. She was genuinely scared for him, "Harry who did this to you?"

"My 'family'." Harry spat.

Pomfrey was frightened, was this the same family Albus was sending Harry to live with? "Harry if you want I could tell Albus to not send you their house."

"No. This is my fight. You and no one else has the right to interfere. Do not tell any one of this. Promise me."

Pomfrey, looked at Harry dead in the eye's and she knew that if she did tell someone, she would regret it, "very well I won't. But Harry,if you ever need to talk-"

"-I'll ask you then. Thank you."

Pomfrey left defeated. Harry looked at the candy in his hand and threw it, he wasn't angry.

It was a week and before he knew it Harry was packed and he was attending the ending feast. Everyone was excited and was congratulating Harry. He guessed that his fan club must have doubled in size since the sorcerer's stone incident.

The entire hall was chatting and decorated in Slytherin colors, until Dumbledore stepped up and silenced everyone one.

He began, "Another year gone and now as I understand it the house cup needs awarding. The points are, at fourth place Hufflepuff at 312 points," there was polite clapping for them. "Third place, Gryffindor at 352 points," again polite clapping ensued. Harry looked down disappointed, "Second place Ravenclaw with 426 points." The Ravenclaw table broke out clapping and patting each other on the back. "And in first place, Slytherin with 472 points." Hermione put her head down in disappointment. The Slytherin whistled and cheered.

"Yes yes,well done Slytherin but current events must be taken into consideration. And I have a few last minute points to award." The entire school perked up at this. "To Ms. Hermione Granger, for using cool intellect under fire 40 points. To Mr. Neville Longbottom for knowledge far exceeding anything learned in Hogwarts in Herbology 40 points. To Ms. Nina Williams for solving the puzzle of the night sky in record time, even a teacher would have proble with, 40 points. And to Mr. Harry Potter, for outstanding courage and saving a teacher's life, 40 points. And now if my calculations are correct, there should be a change in color." Dumbledore clapped and the green and silver snake, with a red and gold lion."Gryffindor wins!"

Everyone clapped even Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's. They just didn't want Slytherin to win.

The twins then got up and started singing-

"You've been trolled-"

"-You've been trolled"

"Yes you have probably been told-"

"-don't trust this guy he's just took the cup from you"

"Yes its true-"

"-You argue and that's his cue"

"To start trouble on the double-"

"-While he strokes his long bread, not a stubble"

"You've been trolled-"

"-You've been trolled"

"Yes you should probably just fold-"

"The only winning move is not to playyyy."

"You've been trolled-"

"-You've been trolled"

"Have a nice day!" they ended together.

Yup Dumbledore trolled Slytherin out of the house cup.

Harry enjoyed rest of the feast and then went up to his room. He was wondering what the future held for him and how he was going to survive the Dursley's. He looked at his journal now filled with his first year adventure and he put it inside the trunk. He took out his pants, and checked the pockets. Something cur him, he took the culprit out. It was a shard of the sorcerer's stone.

Harry packed and went, and before he knew it, he was at Hogsmeade station. Hagrid was there. He gentle giant was crying when he gave Harry a hug, the poor guy blamed himself for Quirrell tricking him.

"Have a safe trip Harry and here a little advanced Birthday gift," Hagrid then gave Harry a photo album titled 'James and Lily'.

"Hagrid is this..."

"I asked your parents friends to send some pictures so that I could make an album for you Harry. I hope you like it."

"I love it Hagrid. Thank you" Harry then gave Hagrid a hug.

"No listen up if you're rotten family of you're give you trouble threaten them with a little magic."

"But Hagrid I can't use magic outside school,you know that."

"I do, and you do, but they don't do they."

Harry gave Hagrid a wicked grin the kind only seen on James potters face.

The train whistled and Harry quickly got on. He waved Hagrid goodbye and promised himself that he would come back here again. And nothing would stop him. Nothing.

* * *

**And the Sorcerer's stone in bye bye next stop open the Chamber god dammit!**

**Black-Kat 012 the troll song was for you. All right for that idea is Black-Kat 012 "You have been trolled" HaHa that song still cracks me up!**

**Whoo I finished. And now if you all will excuse me I'm going to sleep for a week!**

**Seriously though I start writing again next Monday when my holidays start.**

**P.s. tell me your opinion on my Harry potter/Game of thrones idea.**

**Please give a review and what not, it won't take long just a click and besides it would really help me and motivate me to continue this.**

**And I really need something you guys. Please.**

**Oh and tell me how you think the story is going so far.**

**So please Review**

**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is ! REview!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry had never hated time more. It was such a strange thing time. One moment he's fighting a suicidal mad man with a second head and burnt body, the next he's back to plain old boring Surrey. The moment Harry came back to this place had been the moment he truly hated Dumbledore. Family? Yah right!

Harry didn't know what Dumbledore meant by saying 'They are you family, they are important. They'll save you from a psychotic dark lord. Blah Blah Blah.'

When Harry went back to the house from kings cross, using the Knight Bus, he got a smile. It seemed that the fire that he seat on the Dursleys house burnt down the front of the house. They had to rebuild the living room, stairs and they had finally gotten rid of the cupboard under the stairs.

When he knocked on the door, a grim looking Vernon opened it. It seemed that they had not expected him. It started like this, "What are you doing here boy!" yelled the pig Vernon, he was red with rage.

"Quite Vermin you'll wake up the entire neighborhood. Do you really want that?" asked Harry, he was used to the shouting, it did not phase him anymore.

Vernon quickly grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged him in. Harry brought his trunk along, but the moment they were in and the door was shut Harry grabbed Vernon's wrist and twisted it of.

"Don't touch me," Harry said. Vernon snapped his hand back, the last time Harry looked at him like that he had burned him.

"What are you doing here boy?! You ran away!"

"And I wish I stayed away you pig! But I don't have a choice in the matter!"

"What are you on about boy!"

Harry then took out a letter and handed it to Vernon. Dumbledore had given it to him, to give to his uncle. The moment Vernon touched the parchment inside he looked glass eyed. He read the letter to himself and walked away to the kitchen.

When he came back,Petunia was with him she was also glass eyed. She looked down at at Harry, "Go up into Dudley's second room and settle in, dinner will be ready in an hour."

Harry did just that, and when he was dragging his trunk up the stairs something weird happened, Vernon helped him carry it!

What the heck was going on?!

Harry locked the room and looked around. There was toys scattered around everywhere all half broken or completely useless. Harry pushed all the toys into a corner and started unpacking, but something was nagging him, what was in the letter?

Harry had no clue what Dumbledore had written in that letter, what could have made the Dursley's nice? To him?!

He put his trunk in the wardrobe and unpacked only his clothes and a few book he had planned to read.  
Harry then went down for dinner, to was a weird dinner. Dudley was shocked to see Harry there he looked like he was about to jump of his chair and try and strangle Harry. Luckily, for Dudley that is, Vernon stopped him.

And that was how every interaction Harry had with his 'family' went. One moment the Dursley's were fine and gossiping about the neighbors and people who they hated, the next the moment Harry came into view they changed.

Dudley was angry, it seemed that little swing Harry hit him with knocked a few of his teeth loose, but he chose not to act on his anger. Vernon and Petunia either ignored Harry or acted completely neutral to him.  
Harry didn't mind he was actually glad because he now he could read magic. Harry could not actually do magic but he still read the theory. He also practised his bending, a lot. Since it was not magic, at least according to the unicorn he met at school, the ministry could not track him. Harry also spent time walking out and sometime just spending days out in the park.

He also didn't have to do any chores so plus on that. He wrote to his friends several times but for some reason he never seemed to get any letters back from them. It was strange, Hermione was in France with her parents and Nina was in America visiting family. Neville was not really doing anything so he at least expected a letter from him, but he got nothing.

Soon before Harry knew it, it was his birthday and like all the birthday's before it he woke up like every other day. Harry expected nothing special and he was right. Not even his friends gave him anything.  
He got up out of bed and looked across his room.

On his table was his books he was looking over and next to it was a potion he was currently making. He ordered some ingredients from Diagon alley when he came back here, and started working on potion's. This one was a new recipe he was trying out for his plants. He really liked the plants at the Dursley's and it was a pleasure taking care of the flowers. He took the cauldron of the flames and poured into a empty vial and then stored the veil into his now almost full potions box.

Harry cleaned himself off, got ready and went walked down stairs. The Dursleys were getting ready for a dinner party with one of Vernon's bosses. Vernon was telling everyone what to do. Petunia was already starting dinner and dudley was just half listening to his dad.

"Boy!" called out Vernon, "Tell me what are you going to do today? Sitting about your room all day or outside?"

"I don't have any plans uncle Vernon, why do you ask?" asked Harry as he sat down across Vernon and eating a plate of golden eggs.

"The Mason's will be coming over and I was wondering whether I should expect you there. "

"Ahh...," Harry was taken back a little by this, Vernon was actually treating him like a human being, "Ah, sure I'll be there."

"Do you have a suit boy?"

"No u-uncle Vernon."

"Fine, I'll take you out to get one now eat your food quickly boy," and with that Vernon was gone to get ready to go out. Harry was shocked he never, ever, ever got anything from Vernon. Dudley just looked at him with a lowered jaw.

An hour later they were Aver's clothing for men and Harry was trying on his first suit ever. Harry had grown a lot since a year ago. He was now at least a foot taller and did not look malnourished. His hair was crisp and soft but also looked messy.

Harry looked down at the 200 pound suit he was wearing, it was pitch black jacket and slacks with white pinstripes on them. His shirt was emerald green and a few shades darker than his eye's and he had a black tie, with no particular design. He wore leather shoes and all in all Harry had to admit, he locked good.  
When he stepped out of the changing room for his uncle to see his uncle just looked and stared he immediately bought Harry the suit and when they were leaving the store with the suit in a bag he looked to Harry and said, "Happy Birthday."

Harry was quiet till they came back to the house and Vernon then told him to be ready by six.

And when when six rolled by and the Mason's were expected to come, Harry went downstairs, suit and all.  
When the rest of the Dursley's saw Harry, there were mixed reactions. Dudley just looked like he was about to explode in jealousy. Petunia got a deja vu and though for a second that Harry was James Potter, expect for the eyes, they were Lily's. Vernon just told him to get in line that was formed in front of the door.

"Place's everyone I can see them coming!" yelled Vernon.

The door opened and Harry saw three people, one was an older gentleman guessing him as Mr. Mason. The other person was an older woman, she was holding Mr. Mason's hand so she was Mrs. Mason but the third figure, was a mystery. One thing for sure though, she had the prettiest smile Harry had ever seen.

The third figure was a young girl with bleach blond hair and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a yellow sundress and had a purse hanging of her shoulder.

"Ah Mr. Mason," came Vernon's booming voice, snapping Harry out of his daze, "I welcome you to my home." Vernon then shook the older gentleman's hand and kissed the woman's.

When introductions went around Harry was introduced to Mr. Mason and finally they got to the mystery girl, "Vernon, I would like to introduce you to my grand daughter, Franceska Harpin. She is staying with us and I brought her along to met my friend." The last part made Vernon happy and the two men went of to the lounge to talk business.

Petunia nudged Dudley to go talk to Franceska before she left with Mrs. MAson leaving the three kids alone.  
Harry gathered his Gryffindor courage and stepped to Franceska and extended his hand and gave her a smile, "Hello I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Francesca smiled back and gave his hand a firm shack, "Franceska Harpin, pleasure."

"Dudley, Dudley Dursley," Dudley said breaking Harry's and Franceska's shake. He was obviously jealous of Harry courage to talk to girls.

The three spent a lot of time together that evening. Franceska or Franchie, was a 13 year old who went to some prep muggle school. She was the life of the party and Harry and Dudley couldn't help but be attracted to her. After dinner Harry and Franchie became friends and Dudley couldn't care less as he was glued to the tele.

"So Harry do you have any pets?" asked Franchie.

"Yup, I have an owl," said Harry. Franchie was then gaping like a fish.

"A-An owl? But how?"

"Would you like to see it?" asked a eger Harry.

"Of course!" Harry and Franchie then went up to Harry's room.

Franchie had seen other boy's room and knew what to expect, something messy and dirty and things places only the owner knew where. Harry's on the other and, was well plain weird.

Inside the room was chaos. There was a large pile of toys in one corner all broken, and on the floor a bucket of water and a few candles. On his table there were plenty of books and what looked to be a cauldron.

"Here she is," came Harry's voice, breaking Franchie's inception of his room. She looked up and saw the most beautiful snow white owl sitting in a cage by the window.

"Harry she's beautiful!" The owl then held it's beak up high almost arrogant like.

"Yup she is,"

"I must say Harry if not for the owl I would have mistaken you for some kind of satanist."

"What?"

"Well, candles on the floor and a black cauldron for wicked potions and some text book which look to be bound in leather, well it is kind of completing that line of thought."

Harry hit himself in the face. He left all of his stuff out in the open, he immediately went and closed all the book, it would be wired to explain to Franchie why he had books on actual magic. Note to self : hid the magic stuff.

Franchie merely gave Harry's action a chuckle and sat down on his bed.

"Sorry about that did not expect company," said Harry as he took his seat next to Franchie on his bed, his very small bed. Franchie was rubbing her hands together she looked nervous.

"It's okay i've seen my brother's bed and that is super dirty so relax."

Then then sat there in comfortable silence, until Harry said, "That is a very pretty dress Franchise, but why a sundress?"

Franchie looked at Harry and was blushing a shade of red like the Weasley's, "Oh. it's nothing special just that it is the only fancy clothes I have. Plus I like yellow." She ended with a grin, "That,s a very nice suit Harry you look sharp."

"Thanks, I got it for my birth day."

"Oh really, when is that?"

"Today," said Harry with a red face. He was not really used to someone in his room. Heck few days ago he did not have a room, true he had roommates in Hogwarts but that was so not the same.

"Really! I should give you a gift, w-what do I" She snapped her head to Harry and looked at him dead in the eyes, she gathered up all her courage, "then, w-w-well here-e." She closed her eye's and moved closer to Harry.

Harry saw her face and realised what it meant. She was trying to kiss him! Him! God, he was getting nervous, this was so not how he saw his day going. He then took a calm breath, he closed his eyes and leaned forward, their lips were a hair's breath away and then:

"Franceska! Get ready we are leaving!" came Mr. Mason's voice from downstairs.

Harry and Franchie snapped their eye's open and green met green. They were so close.

"I-I have to go," Franchie got up of the bed, her courage all lost.

"Franchie, wait," Harry, got up and went up to her, he did not want to end this day on regret and what if's. He caught her around the waist and turned her around. He was blushing red and so was Franchie, now was the moment.

Harry leaned in a kissed her. He honestly did not what to expect and when he did kiss her, he felt... happy. For one sec he felt whole? Complete? he felt, word's could not describe he just felt like he was there, in that moment.

When they broke it Franchie looked at Harry and leaned in and kissed him. And again that feeling of just being filled Harry.

They then went downstairs where the Mason's and the Dursley's were saying good bye. The adults were surprised to see Franchie holding hands with Harry.

Harry parted from her after a hug and a promise from her to call him later on before they both left for their respective boarding schools.

That night Harry was high on life and also felt an urge inside him, and urge to feel complete again.

He started working on a basic nutrition potion to help his body. He switched of the lights and decided to go to sleep but felt butterflies in his stomach it was an odd feeling.

Then a pop broke out. Harry looked around and clicked his hand summoning his flames to him. He looked around and saw a little lighted by the flame. It was short and had a rag for clothes. An... is that a house elf?  
"Hello?" asked a conscious Harry.

"Harry Potter, such an honour it is," said the house elf with tennis ball sized eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Dobby sir, Dobby the house elf," he concluded with a bow.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Harry now stood up and looked at Dobby with an interest.

"Oh yes, Dobby understand, Dobby has come to tell you, you see, it is..., it's like..., it's difficult. Dobby managed to find time to run from his master to tell you this sir, Dobby wonder's where to begin."

"Why don't you sit down," Harry walked over to the light's flipping it on and pointed to the bed.

"S-S-Sit down? Sit down?" Dobby then broke out into hysterical crying and weeping they little thing was going to wake everyone up! The Dursley's were finally treating him like a human being, he so did not need this right now.

"I'm sorry Dobby, I did not mean to offend you. Please keep it down." Dobby stopped crying at 'offended you'.

"Offended me?" Dobby looked at Harry with those big tennis ball eye's, "Dobby has heard of your greatness Harry Potter sir. But never has been asked to sit down, like an equal. You are truly amazing sir."

"Never been asked to sit...," then it hit Harry, Dobby looked malnourished not just thin like other house elves Harry saw at Hogwart's, and then his hands looked like they had been used a lot. His rags also made a lot of sense. Someone must own him,"Dobby, who is your master," he asked finally.

"Sir... I can't..Ahhhh!" Dooby screamed and started hitting himself on Harry's bed.

"No!" Harry hissed separating Dobby from the bed. Finally he managed to free Dobby, Harry wondered who the monster was that forced Dobby to do these kinds of things. "Dobby as a wizard Ii ask you to stop inflicting damage on your self in my presence." Harry did not like pulling rank on Dobby but it had to be done least Dobby break his own skull,

"Dobby apologizes sir, it is just that,"

"I know the rules Dobby I read up on them when in Hogwarts."

"May Dobby ask why sir?"

"Well...," Harry then told Dobby the story of when he discovered the Hogwarts house elves and how he desperately tried free them. By the end of the story Dobby was in tears.

"Harry Potter is truly great!" yelled Dobby.

"Dobby, quite!" Harry hissed again.

"Yes sir, sorry, Dobby has never found a wizard so compassionate to us house elves."

Harry looked at the wet tennis ball eyes, and decided to start the plan he made to help any house elf he had found,"Dobby, do you want to be free?"

On that question Dobby looked up and his eyes glittered with a faint glow. They were filled with something which Dobby had never thought he would feel, hope.

* * *

**Please give a review and what not, it won't take long just a click and besides it would really help me and motivate me to continue this.**  
**And I really need something you guys. Please.**  
**Oh and tell me how you think the story is going so far.**  
**So please Review**  
**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is ! REview!**  
**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry's plan was simple, so simple it was almost stupid. Why? Well because it does not involve an elaborate plan or any special magic. All that Harry did was ask Dobby to give his master a scarf for him and told Dobby to jump when the time was right and told him to come back immediately after. Dobby gave Harry a weird look but accepted anyway.

What Dobby didn't know was that Harry had laced the scarf with itching potion.

10 minutes later Dobby was back with a confused look on his face and the green and gold scarf in his hands.

"Dobby drop the scarf." Dobby did that and Harry took it and put it in the laundry hamper.

"Sir if Dobby may ask why did Dobby do that?"

"Well Dobby first tell me exactly what happened."

"Well sir, when Dobby first came back to master's home he gave master the scarf and told him that it was a present. Master was curious at first sir but then after a few spells he put it on. And then master's neck started itching and master threw the scarf away which Dobby jumped and caught like you said sir. I came back after the master had punished me sir."

Harry looked at Dobby and realised he now had a large scar across his forehead. No more! He could not save those house elves in Hogwarts but he would save Dobby. Especially since Dobby really needed the help. He then asked Dobby a question, "Dobby, who is your master?"

"It is Lucius Malfoy sir..." Dobby immediately covered his mouth. "But how sir? Master had told Dobby never to tell who Dobby served. How sir?"

"It is probably because you no longer serve him Dobby, you are free!"

Dobby looked at him and then cracked a smile and jumped for joy. He was so happy he could scream but didn't , mostly because he knew it would make Harry mad.

"But sir how?" asked Dobby when he finally came down from his rush of freedom.

This time Harry smiled a slytherin smile, "Well Dobby when you caught that scarf, you're master had technically gave you a piece of clothe and that my friend is your freedom."

"Thank you! Thank you sir. How can Dobby ever repay you sir?"

"It's alright Dobby I was more than happy to help."

"No sir. Dobby must do something, I know!" Dobby then snapped his fingers and a huge pile of letters appeared on his hands which he handed to Harry.

On the stack was letter's from Hermione and Neville and Nina. They all messaged him constantly the newest one's had birthday wishes for him.

"Dobby, how did... how did you get these?"

"Sir.. I may have acquired them."

"What! Why? Did Malfoy tell you to do this?" asked a furious Harry.

"No sir! No sir I did this to help you sir."

"What? How?"

"When Dobby severed the Malfoys, Dobby cannot believe those words just came out of his mouth, Dobby overheard master, no, Lucius Malfoy talk about an evil in Hogwarts sir. Dobby thought Harry Potter would be in danger so Dobby took Harry Potter would not want to go if his freinds did not write to him."

Harry took a minute to process this the Slytherin in him was thinking overtime, "What evil Dobby?"

"Dobby does not know sir, honestly, but Lucios Malfoy was not joking sir, Dobby promises."

"Okay Dobby thank you for telling me this," Harry set the letters down, "and for giving the letters back."

"Dobby is most happy to help you sir. If sir need anything just ask Dobby."

"Dobby where are you going to live?"

"Such concern Harry Potter is truly a great wizard, for caring about Dobby, Dobby does not know sir where Dobby will go."

"Well if you ever need anything just ask Dobby."

Dobby nodded his head and disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Harry then switched of the light's and went to bed, today was such a strange day, first he met a blond angle and then a very eccentric house elf. He did not get sleep for hours and in that time decided it would be useful to make a sleeping potion just incase.

Dobby visited once a while after that night. he was exploring the world, seeing and visiting all the places he had never been before. Last Harry heard of him he was enjoying France.

Harry continued his stay at the Dursley's and everything went like ushall. At least as usual it was after they got that letter from Dumbledore.

Harry talked to Franceska once and that was through the landline. She wanted to say that she was leaving to America and she could not met him again and she just wanted to say goodbye, Harry understood and he was sad but she promised that they would met again next summer, so now Harry had a reason to come back.

On August 12 Harry had received his second term letter. He was in his room when one of the school owls came to him. The first part just told him that they were happy to see him for the next year, blah, blah, blah. The second page contained a list of his books.  
Second year students will require:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk_  
_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_  
_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_  
_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_  
_Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_  
_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_  
_Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_  
_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_  
_The medieval period of magic by Wandless Baggy_  
_The second level of transfiguration by Emiric Switch_

And then there was a few more books for his curriculum.

Harry looked over the list and wondered why there were so many Lockhart books? He did not know who that was but he must be a pretty interesting wizard if he really did all these things.  
Harry then realised that time had just gone by and now it was time to leave the Dursley's. The strange thing was that he had once thought he would want to run from them the first chance he got but now, now it was not really that bad, they at least treated him like a human being.

Harry went arond his room and cleaned all his stuff. He packed his clothes and books. He had finally finished them though he did not really know them by heart, he knew them.

He packed his cauldron and his know full potion box. It was filled with all sort of things like basic potions for survival and what not. Some healing paste and burn paste. He really needed a lot of those when he went into the hardcore fire bending. He could know form shapes with his flames. And his water control became good, very good.

He once pulled a prank on Dudley and his gang, they were chasing him at the park, Dudley was a little bit jealous about the whole Franchie thing. When they chased Harry to the lake Harry had bended the water to his will and pulled some of them by their ankle into the lake, they did not even notice, but they certainly got a headbanging.

Harry finished packing and brought Hedwig into her cage and went down stairs. He saw Vernon at the table and Petunia at the stove. He coughed and they turned to look at him.

"I received my letter uncle Vernon," he said.

"I assume you will be leaving now?" Vernon asked now looking back into the newspaper.

"Yes."

"Well be off, see you next summer," Vernon said, waving him away.

"Good bye boy, and don't kill yourself," said Petunia.

Harry turned and walked out. This time when he walked out on the Dursleys, he felt like he had a place to come back to, was this what a home felt like?

NO! Harry told himself, this is not my home, Hogwarts is my home.

And with that he walked to the end of the neighbor. He took out his holly wand and raised it and a few seconds later the purple blur came and stopped right in front of him.

Out walked Stan, he took out his card and before he could start his rant Harry said, "It's okay Stan I've heard it before, here," Harry then handed Stan the bus fare.

"Alright then were to young man?" Asked Stan as he took the sickles giving him a bus ticket.

"To the Leaky Cauldron."

"Alright then hop aboard."

Harry got in and Stan helped with his trunk, they drove. Harry took a seat and watched the scenery pass by. Soon they were at the Leaky Cauldron, after a thank you to Stan for helping Harry to pull down his trunk, the Knight Bus was of and Harry went into the pub.

"Harry?" went a voice when Harry steppe inside, it was Tom.

"Hello Tom, how are you."

"Quite well Harry, and you? It's been a year since I have seen you."

"Well...," Harry then dragged his trunk up to the counter and took a seat. He then began his story of his year at his school. The house he got sorted in, the people he met, his friends, the giant three headed dog and the battle for the stone. He left out the unicorn and his bending abilities.

"Now that is one heck of a first year Harry my boy. So I expect you will be wanting a room till you leave?"

"Why Tom it is like you read my mind," said Harry with a grin.

"Haha now Harry I assure you I do not know the Arts of Legilimency," said Tom causally as he took out his check in book with Harry's key.

"Legilimency? What is that Tom?"

"Oh, you don't know Harry? Well put simply, it is the ability for a wizard to read another person's mind."

"What!" Harry was shocked, if somebody could read his mind, then they would know everything about him. His bending, his thought, everything!

"Calm down Harry, there are only a few wizards that know Legilimency. For example only great wizards like Albus Dumbledore know it."

Harry knew this was bad news. If Dumbledore could do that then he did know that Harry was the Avatar that meant he did give Harry the journal, and that he had lied about that to him! This just got so much more complicated.

"Tom, can anyone learn Legilim-e-e-,"  
"-Legilimency," Tom finished for him, "and no it is very hard and all people can do it. But you can try. But if you want to learn how to protect your mind, then you should learn Occlumency."

By this time Harry had taken out a note and started writing all this down. He gave Tom money for the room and got the key for room 11.

He unpacked and spent the day setting up his room. There was his cauldron on the floor with ingredients in it, books he wanted to take notes on and a note pad. Harry unpacked his clothes and in the bottom of his trunk he saw one of his most expensive positions, a shard of the sorcerer's stone.

This stone had been an enigma to Harry the entire summer. on one hand it was one of the most powerful object in existence, but on the other it was corruptible. Harry did not even know what it could do. Could it heal people? Could it make anything into gold?

Harry decided for now to put it inside a sock of his and hid it in his trunk, along with a fragment of the mirror of Erised.

The next day Harry went to Diagon Alley and shopped for his books. Aside from the usual list for Hogwarts, Harry got a book on Occlumency.

He spent the afternoon at the shop treating it like a library. Soon he got up and decided to check the library for any books on the Avatar. He figured might as well learn about himself.

When he went to the clerk and asked him for book's on the Avatar, he just gave Harry a weird look and went to ask his manager. Ten minutes later the man came back with a dark leather book titled, 'The Legend of The Avatar' there was no author's name and it was quite thin. The book cost 2 Galleons, but Harry could afford it.

Walking out of Flourish and Blotts Harry now carried two bags, he then noticed that there was a poster outside saying 'Once in a lifetime opportunity, to get your book's signed by the one the only, Gilderoy Lockhart.'

Harry recognized the name from the expensive books he had just purchased. They looked so colorful and quite a waste of money but the school asked so he had no choice. Harry wondered whether he should meet up this man, the date of his book signing was August 19. Harry took note of this and then went to the Leaky Cauldron and dropped off his books.

He then went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for expanding his robes. They were outgrowing him before he left Hogwarts last time, but know he was just too tall for them. Madam Malkin just increased their size. By the time Harry was done there it was getting dark, he decided to head off and get some dinner from Tom.

The next day Harry went to the local broom shop and got a broom servicing kit. His nimbus was getting rough at the handle.

Harry then decided to visit Gringotts for a money withdrawal. This time he was brought down by a goblin named Frasep. They did the same drill, the goblin opned the vault, Harry thanked him, and watched the gold in his vault as they shined. The strange thing was they looked like they did when he first came here.

"Mr. Frasep, may I ask you something?" asked Harry.

"Of course Mr. Potter."

"Please it is just Harry, I was just wondering why it seems like there is no money missing here."

"Excuse me?" asked the goblin with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's just that I sure I took some coins last year from this pile right here," Harry then pointed at a small stack of gold, "but now there is obviously gold there."

"Oh well, just Harry," Frasep made a point to stress the 'just' part, "it is probably because the gold in this vault is constantly being refilled from the main vault."

"Main vault?"

"No do not know?" Frasep was very surprised when Harry shook his head, "well, you see Harry you're family has several vaults. How many I don not know, you would have to ask your banker for that, but there is two that I do know of. This one which is your trust vault, and another main vault."

Harry silently processed this huge news. He decided to ask the questions later. He thanked Frasep for this information before stepping into his vault. Frasep locked him in and Harry got to work.

He took a few handfuls of the money and put it in his pouch. When he cleared the pile he looked down on the vault floor. The was that strange writing again.

Suddenly Harry got a feeling from it, like there was something he had to do. He pushed the pile away again like last time he was here and this time when he saw the square door with the writings:

'delever rieh s'rettop ot rood eht ees dna doolb a pord.' He knew what it mean.

Harry thought back to the only other time he ever saw writing like this, to the only other Potter owned item he knew of besides his cloak, the mirror Erised. Suddenly the words made sense. They were exactly the words on the mirror, reversed. Harry now read them in a new light, and they said:

'Drop a blood and see door to potter's hier revealed.'

Drop blood? They wanted my blood?

Harry took out his hand and bite the thumb drawing blood. He let it drop onto the stone door. Three drops and then the word's began to glow. The door slide to the side, revealing a little slot not unlike a safe's inside. Harry guessed that it was a kind of safe, so what was inside? And who put it there?

Harry bent down and looked inside and saw three envelops. One said, 'To Harry James Potter on is 15 birthday,' the other, 'To Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore' Really? That was his name? Wow. Just wow. He was going to have a talk with him. The third and last said, 'Official Will Of James Charlie Potter and Lily Potter ne Evans.' Harry took the three letter and tucked it into his pockets.

He looked inside the safe again and saw inside a red stone and a golden key. Harry took the key he did not recognize the key, it did not look standard Gringotts vault key. He then examined the stone, it was... well in a word beautiful. The stone felt cold to is touch and was big as his thumb, it felt, it felt strangely familiar.

Harry pocketed the key and stone, and walked out.

Farsep looked at the vault as Harry came out, there was gold everywhere. What did this wizard do, he thought, swim in the gold? Farsep clicked his fingers and the coins restacked themselves.  
"Farsep?" asked Harry as they came out of the cart after their trip to the surface, "could I ask you something?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, I mean Harry."

"I want to talk to the Potter's goblin, I have something me might need."

Farsep raised his eyebrow again, Harry was beginning to think that was his thing. A few minutes later Harry was tacked across a long corridor and to a comfortable looking room. Farsep left him there with a goodbye. Then few minutes later another goblin entered, this one wore a red suit with a blue tie.

"Ah Mr. Potter, pleasure," said the red suit wearing goblin, he gave Harry a nice shack and then took a seat, gesturing Harry to the one opposite him.

"It's just Harry, sir, and you are?" asked Harry as he took the offered seat.

"I am called Forereach. Very well, now Harry, what can I do for you?"

In answer to the goblin's question Harry took out the three letter he had found and gave them to Forereach.  
The goblin took the letter and read the covers one by one. The goblin them raised an eyebrow when he read the one about the will, maby he was related to Farsep.

"Harry, where did you find these," He asked as he set them down.

"In, my vault sir,"

"Strange we check them every time we fill them out." Forereach then scratched his head in the mystery. He took out the will and broke the seal, he read it quietly to himself. "Well this change's things," he said finally.

"What is it sir?"

"Well, Harry if what it say's here is true then well, you have a family alive."

"I know that sir, the Dursleys."

"The Dursleys? No Harry I do not mean muggles, I mean a living magical family."

"What!"

* * *

**Would this be a cliff hanger? Maby maby. Anyway give me a review goddammit there are what a hundred of you guys reading this? A total of 7 thousand reading this and only 23 reiviews? Come on for god's sake!**

**It won't take long just a click and besides it would really help me and motivate me to continue this.**

**And I really need something you guys. Please.**  
**Oh and tell me how you think the story is going so far.**  
**So please Review**  
**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is ! REview!**  
**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The story was a short one. Forereach explained it to Harry. He told Harry how one Sirius Black had betrayed the Potter's to Voldemort, and how he had killed Peter Pettigrew.

It seemed that Sirius was the Potter's secret keeper in the fidelius charm. The fidelius, Forereach explained to him, hid a plot of land from anyone and everyone. The only one who would know about it would be the secret keeper and the people he or she would tell. So Sirius had told Voldemort the Potter's location, there by killing them.

By the end of the story, Harry was furious at Sirius Black, but then Forereach told him something no one else knew. That Sirius Black was innocent.

"But Forereach you just said-" began Harry.

"I know Harry but, here the will will explain," Forereach gave Harry the letter.  
It read:

_The Last will and testament of James Charlie Potter and Lily Potter ne Evans._  
_We are of sound mind and body when we are writing this will. All prior wills should be ignored. Date of will Jan 1 1980._  
_We leave all our positions to our son Harry James Potter. He shall have his trust vault to use till he comes of age. He will use it in all expenses, including Hogwarts and rent for his house so on and so forth. When he does become of age he will inherit all the vaults under the Potter name, and any other vaults won by conquest. He will be given full access no conditions held. He will also inherit all the land under Potter name._  
_In case of our death Harry will be sent to the following people if possible._  
_1. Sirius Black_  
_2. Remus Lupin_  
_3. Antina Web_  
_4. Alice Longbottom_  
_5. Minerva McGonagall_  
_6. Arthur Weasley_  
_Under no conditions is Harry to be sent to Petunia Dursley._

_To Sirius Black we ask vengeance against Peter Pettigrew. You were wrong Sirius if we are dead then it means that Peter betrayed us. We should have trusted you. Seek him out and kill him. We leave him Harry, his godson, in hopes he can accept the duty._

_To Remus Lupin we ask forgiveness. We thought the Moony we knew was no longer with us. We thought we had lost you. If we are dead right now it means you were not and it was Peter who was the traitor. We also apologize for leaving you alone Moony. We know we have no right to have just left like this, but we had to. Please Moony find a new pack. And treat them like you would treat us. And please we ask you take care of Harry._

_To Antina Web we leave the Potter land she is currently living in as her own. We also ask her to take care of Harry if no one else can. He deserves a family Antina and we know that you off people can give him that. You are the one who showed us how to love after all._

_We give 1000 gold coins to the Weasley's to help them raise their children without the worry of money bothering them. They of all people deserve it. If they refuse, then the money will be put in a vault for them and they will be presented with key and the vault will be under their name._

_To Albus Dumbledore we ask that he not interfere in Harry's life. Trelawney was wrong Albus, back off now. We also ask him to return to Harry the invisibility cloak he took from James._

_All the rest property and anything left out and forgotten will be dealt with by Harry or his guardian with Harry's permission._

_LONG LIVE THE MARAUDERS!_

Harry's vision started clouding up. He, he couldn't take it. This was the first time he had ever read his parent handwriting and it was the first time that he read how they wrote, how they would have spoken, even in a will where things was supposed to be serious they sounded so, loving and so warm.

"Here Harry," Forereach gave Harry a handkerchief with a compassionate look.

Harry wiped away the tears. This, this meant that he had people who cared for him, people who were like a family.

"Thank you Forereach," Harry handed the kerchief back to the goblin, who took it and tuck it into his pocket.

"You're welcome Harry, now there is that small matter of your other family and Sirius Black."

"Yes Forereach, who do you mean by family, please tell me about Sirius."

"You see Harry by family I mean Antina Web, she is your grandmother's sister. She was thrown out of the Potter family because of politics and she has since then been missing. I remember your father trying to find her, he had asked me where she was, I told him that I did not know. It seems he succeeded in finding her. We did send her letters now and then. However the owls can't seem to find her. We will try again Harry, but sadly we cannot make any guarantees.

And now for Sirius Black, you see Harry, Sirius Black was, is you're your father's best friend. He, as you know, has been sent to Azkaban for betraying your family and serving the Dark Lord. He is innocent, and for proof of that we have your parents word and that is all we need. I can assure you Harry that we at Gringotts will do everything in our power to save you're godfather."

"H-He's my godfather?"

"Yes," Forereach got up, "Harry I will take the will and put it in storage. We will then send an owl to the ministry with evidence to help Black."

"Thank you Forereach," Harry stood up and shook the goblin's hand and handed him the folded will. Harry then turned to walk out of the room when a few coins fell out of his pouch. Harry quickly gathered them up and put them away, and started walking out again when,

"Harry, wait a moment please," when Harry turned he saw Forereach snap his fingers and a black furry pouch appear, "Harry this is a moleskin pouch. Do you know what these are?" Harry shook his head, "well Harry there are quite rare you see. Anything you put in them, no one except the owner can take it out. This one has the added bonus of a small expansion charm it it as well."

Harry took the small pouch and opened it. He then stuck his hand in to see whether what Forereach said was true. The tip of his fingers touched the end and when he pushed it expanded! Soon his entire hand was inside and on the outside it did not look any different.

"T-Thank you Forereach."

"Don't mention it Harry, consider it Gringotts thanks in helping to free a convicted man. Who will bring much business to us we hope."

Harry got an idea he took out the golden key he found in his vault and showed it to Forereach, "Forereach, have you ever seen any key like this?"

Fore reach took it and studied the key, "no Harry I can't say I have." He gave it back to Harry who nodded in response.

Harry then put all his cash inside the pouch and tied the thing around neck, and tucked it under his shirt.

He walked out of Gringotts that day a different person. He now had a goal for the future that did not involve living on a day to day bases.

On Aug 19 Harry was having a relaxing scoop of icecream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour he looked quite happy with himself enjoying his water flavored ice cream, again how it is water flavored is beyond him. He finished it and walked over to bookstore.

The shop was now crowded with witch's. It seems Lockhart has quite a few fans of the female persuasion. Harry saw the weirdest thing there though, a huge clump of red head's. Harry only knew one family of redheads and if he was right, he was going to see an acquaintance of his very soon.

Harry's guess was correct when he saw on of the red heads talking to a bushy brown haired girl. Harry started walking towards her.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, the girl turned around and it was her! She went to him and gave Harry a big sisterly hug, and then.

"Harry how are you? Are you well? How's Hedwig? Are you being feed well? Did you get our books yet? Did you learn anything over the summer? How was your vacation? How come you are here? Did we met by ac-"

"Hermione stop!" yelled Harry, god Mione should really find a way to control herself.

"Sorry Harry, I still do that," Mione then broke off and Ron approached Harry.

"Hello Harry," said Ron giving Harry a handshake.

"Hey Ron, is you're whole family here?"

"Ya mom wanted to get our books today, she said it was a coincident that Lockhart was signing his books today, but I'm guessing she's lying and really fancies him."

"I see," Harry looked back into the crowded inside and saw a redheaded woman stand inline breaking through to the front.

"Are you coming inside Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Ya sure,"

The trio then went inside and stood off into the back to prevent being trampled by the crowd. Just then a blond headed man came out of the back and stood their. Some people may have mistaken him for an arrogant peacock.

But he was handsome, and he knew it, and the witches there knew it to.

"Ladies and gentleman it is I Gilderoy Lockhart," said the arrogant peacock.

The crowd broke out into claps, mostly the witch's there and some polite clapping from the wizards there. Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and a red head girl was clapping the loudest.

A rude reporter then came out of the crowd and started bumping into everyone and shoving them to the side. His camera went of on Lockhart and the blond peacock loved it.

Harry did not really like this man, he seemed, to, too, much of a goody boy. Completely different from the Gilderoy he read about. Harry stood there bored, and then he made eye contact with the peacock.

"My word," the man began, "it's Harry Potter."

The reporter man then turned around and grabbed Harry and dragged him away from Ron and Hermione and pushed him to Lockhart. Harry tried to get away but Lockhart's grip on him was to great.

"Now now Harry, the two of us will make the front page, so just stand their and smile," the peacock said through a grinning smile.

After the 5 minutes of torture Harry was let of and the idiot pretended like Harry enjoyed every moment of it telling everyone how Harry had good taste in books.

Harry was then given an entire set of Lockhart's books. Harry was really starting to not like this guy. Then came the worst news Harry would hear that month.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have an announcement to make, I Gilderoy Lockhart will be gracing Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with my presence."

The crowd broke out into cheers, except Harry who started hitting himself in the head repeatedly.  
"I will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Yup it was official this year was going to suck.

Harry managed to escape the crowd and Lockhart with the books. He met Ron and Mione there.

"Wow Harry, you're one lucky guy," said Ron.

"Ya Harry, you got his entire collection," said Mione with a jealous grin.

"Mione I really don't want this, here you can have it," said Harry who was happy to have found  
someone to drop the load onto.

"No Harry! Mr. Lockhart gave those to you,"

"Come on Mione I don't want these book's that man gets on my nerves,"

"Harry you should not say that Mr. Lockhart is goin-"

"-Well well well. If it isn't Potty and his lackey's." came a voice interrupting Mione soon to be rant.  
Harry looked up and saw Draco walking down the stairs to them. He then stood face to face with Harry.

"Hello Malfoy," said Harry.

"Potty. How does it feel Potty? Huh?"

"How does what feel Malfoy?"

"Famous Harry Potter can't even go to the bookstore without making the front page."

Harry looked Malfoy over once. He was one of the reason's one of the reason's Dobby was so beat up. Harry looked Draco straight in the eye and shoved the entire collection of Lockhart's into Draco's hands.

"Here you go Draco."

"W-What is this Potter!"

"Is this not what you wanted?"

"No Potty! Take them back!"

"No."

"Do it now!"

"No. You act so hostile to me before because you just wanted your own collection right? Isn't that why you are here today? It's okay Draco I know here you can take mine."

"Potter!"

"What Draco don't want people to know you read Lockhart in you're bed?"

Hermione giggled at this and so did the redheaded girl.

"Potter, I demand you take these book away at once!"

"Know know Draco," came a cooling voice from behind Draco, "we mustn't lose our temper. Especially with the lower class of people." Harry looked and saw a taller version of Draco standing behind him. He had long blond hair instead and that was the only difference. He walked with a cane with a snake handle and wore expensive looking robes.

The older Draco caste a levitation charm on the books reliving Draco of the load and looked straight at Harry. He smiled a devils smile, it sent shiver down Harry's spine. He was, he was dangerous to say the least. This man would be a snake given human form.

"Mr Potter," he extended his arm to give Harry a shake, "Lucius Malfoy."

Harry shook the given hand all the while weary of the man's hidden fang. He was responsible for Dobby, and he was planning to do something to Hogwarts. Harry wanted to do something but for some reason he was petrified.

"Excuse me," Lucius then pulled Harry forward with the extended hand and looked at his scar. He reached up with his cane and cleared away the bangs. "This scar is legendary, as was the man who gave it."

Harry had a lump in his throat as he looked straight at the snake man's eye's, he said, "Voldemort was a murderer and a madman. Nothing more. You're definition of legend needs to be worked on Mr. Malfoy." At with that Harry broke free and took steps away from the man.

Lucius stood there and looked at Harry, "you must be very brave or very foolish to say his name."

"The fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself," said Mine as she came to Harry's rescue.

Lucius looked at her, "you must be Ms. Granger," he looked at Draco who nodded. "I heard a lot about you, and your parents. Muggles aren't they?." To Hermione's credit she didn't look away from the man and stared him down, daring him to tell something about her parents.

Lucius looked away at that point and looked at Ron and the redhead girl, "let me see red hair, vacant expression, ah yes you both must be Weasley's." Lucius then picked up a book out of the redheaded girls's cauldron and looked the once over, "second hand, yes definitely Weasleys."

Just then a redheaded man came up to Ron and them and said, "children it's crowded in here lets' go outside."

"Ah Arthur. What a surprise, I expected you to be buying your book at the second store."  
"Malfoy pleasure as always."

"Tell Arthur what is the use of being a disgrace to wizarding kind if they do not even pay you well for it?"

"We have very different definitions on the word disgrace Malfoy."

The two men then stared each other down, this it seems was not unusual in their relationship.

"See you at work Weasley. Come Draco," and with that Lucius was off he dropped the books back into Ginny's cauldron.

"See you school Potter," Draco sneered as he carried the now non levitated books away.

Harry did not want Draco to have the last word so, "hey Draco I thought you didn't want those books!" Harry cried out. Draco started to go red in the face and hit the road before he was further embarrassed.

"Good one Harry!" cried out the twins.

"You sure-" started one twin.

"-showed them." ended the other.

"Do you guy's practise this when we aren't looking?" asked Ron.

The entire group of Weasleys and Harry and Hermione with her parents went shopping that day.  
Harry was just along for the ride, he did end up buying a locket though at the junk shop.

Along that day Harry met Mione's parents and they seemed to like him, or at least that was what he thought. They seemed like pleasent people.

Ron had introduced his family to Harry, there was the twins, Percy the walking rule book and Ron's little sister the redheaded girl, Ginny. Ron's father was ecstatic when he met Harry, the man did have a strange question, "What is the function of a rubber ducky?"

The man might have been a bit strange but he stood up to Malfoy and Malfoy senior seemed to hate him. So he was alright in Harry's book.

Mrs. Weasley was, well, a bit over protective. She was a person with a warm heart by the looks of things but she is just the tab bit controlling.

Anyway at the end of the day Ron and his family had left. They all waved a hearty goodbye, except Ginny, who was very shy for some reason.

Hermione also soon left with the promise that she would soon met Harry in the train to Hogwarts.  
That night Harry wrote a letter to Forereach asking him how the case on Sirius was going, and why the Weasley's were still buying second hand stuff. Harry had hoped that they would at least except the money for their children. He did not really like the fact that they were teased because they did not have enough cash, when they are in fact the family with the biggest hearts.

His parents were right the Weasleys did not deserve, to not be able to give their family the best.  
Harry then took out the locket he purchased today and filled the two side with a picture of his mother and father. This was now one of his most prized positions.

Harry looked over his room, there was the open Occlumency text out. Harry did not really make much progress since he got the book. He started out slow, finding his inner mind. It was slow but Harry was sure he was getting there.

The book on the Avatar had been a bust. Apart from it stating the name Avatar it did not really tell who and what the Avatar was. It only mentioned how magic and bending related, they explined bending as elemental magic which was not true as they still needed a wand and Harry did not. SO nothing concrete yet.

Harry took out his moleskin pouch and counted everything inside again. The broken mirror, which he saw his parents in, the shard of the sorcerer's stone, which Harry still had no clue on what to do with, the golden key and the ruby. And a few coins.

Harry had made this a nightly habit he did before he slept. He put all the thing back inside the moleskin. He then drifted to sleep all the while hoping that time would run faster so that he could be at Hogwarts the very next day.

* * *

**Anyway give me a review goddammit there are what a hundred of you guys reading this? A total of 7 thousand reading this and only 29 reviews? Come on for god's sake!**  
**Last time I had made a mistake, I put occlumency to read someone's mind, and legilimency to protect it a mind.**  
**This was obviously a mistake.**  
**weather witch nami-zo and Ocean's Oracion thank you for telling me this you guys. You really saved me there. Anyway people you see how reviewing can be helpful?**  
**Well do you?**  
**It won't take long just a click and besides it would really help me and motivate me to continue this.**  
**And I really need something you guys. Please.**  
**Oh and tell me how you think the story is going so far.**  
**So please Review**  
**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is ! REview!**  
**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Today was the day, Harry opened his eyes and the sunlight blinded him. Seriously? Again? I mean come on! What the heck man! Last time I was here the sun got my eye this time too?

Harry got up and started packing his trunk. He took the clothes and books and neatly arranged them in his trunk. There was not much space there to put anything else much. Harry thought that he should really buy a new trunk, or learn the expansion charm like the one on his moleskin bag.  
And speaking of moleskine bags Harry took his and tied it around his neck. He double checked the room and made sure nothing was missing in his bag.

A few minutes later Harry was waving Tom goodbye as he got onto the Knight Bus. Harry was really getting used to this bus.

Harry got of at Kings cross in 5 minutes flat and had plenty of time to spare. He came up to the barrier to platform 9 3/4 and strood right on through, coming to the other side.

Harry was greeted with the sight of the scarlet steam engine. It was like he remembered it, big and majestic.

He went along the train till he found an empty compartment at the end of the train, he got in and sat to wait for Mione, Neville and Nina.

Soon a knock came and Harry had company in the form of Ron and his little sister Ginny. Harry looked up at them and grinned, "Hey guys!"

"Hello Harry," said Ron grinning back.

"Well what are you doing out there? Come in," Harry waved them inside, Ron simply smiled and brought his trunk inside while Ginny blushed a shade similar to her hair.

"So waiting for Mione Harry?" asked Ron as he took the seat opposite Harry.

"Ya Ron," Harry then looked at Ginny, who was sitting next to Ron, and reached out to shake her hand, "hello we haven't properly met have we? I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Ginny looked at the offered hand and then at Harry, it was almost like she was thinking a thousand things at once. At last after what seemed like forever she took the offered hand giving it a shack, "h-h-hello Harry," Ginny whispered, "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

Harry and Ron then spent the rest of the time talking about Quidditch. It seems that Ron was quite the fan. Soon the train began to depart the station, just then the door was thrown open and on the other side was a blonde haired steel eyed girl with a 1000 volt smile on her face.  
"Nina!" Harry cried out, he ran and hugged his best friend and received one of the biggest hug he had ever received. It seemed that Nina had really missed Harry.

"Oh Harry how are you? I'm sorry I couldn't keep in contact, America was boring as dirt," Nina then broke the hug and saw that they had company, "well, who is this? Ron Weasley and you are...?"

"I'm Ginny," said Ginny, she had a weird look on her face, almost like anger? "I'm Ron's sister."

"I can see that the red hair is really unique. I'm Nina the wonderfull. If you need any help in Hogwarts don't hesitate to ask," Nina gave Ginny a big smile which washed all the anger off Ginny's face.

"Except studies, she is horrible at studying," came a familiar voice outside, "for that you can ask me for tips."

"Hermione!" yelled Harry, Nina and Ron. They all huddled around and gave a big group hug. Ginny just looked at the four friends, she hoped to find such nice friends.

After all the greetings they all sat down, Nina next to Harry and Mione next to Ginny. They told each other what they did that summer.

Ron's and Ginny's were kind of boring. They just spent the time at home and doing chores and what not. The big thing was their mother crying and putting up a big fuss about Ginny leaving for Hogwarts, and that how she was going to be all alone.

The better part of Mione's summer was spent in France. She liked the food and the clothes. It seemed there magical communities were a bit more open. She did however mention seeing a very happy looking little creature with bat like ears and tennies sized eye's causing a lot of chaos and mischief. It was called the bane of the market.

Nina's holiday was spent on a farm in the U.S. No way of communication. She had only managed to send a few letter before the trip and when she came back. She also wanted to tell Harry something but told him it could wait.

Harry told them about his stay with the Dursleys and going to Diagon Alley when he got his letter. He however did not mention Dobby or the danger to Hogwarts or Franchie. He thought to put that off until they were alone.

In the middle of Harry's story, Neville came in. It seems had lost Trevor and so he spent the better part of his time searching for him.

Neville's summer was not much better than Ron's and Ginny's. Sadly for Neville his grandmother had refused to let him leave the mansion.

A few hours later everyone was in their own groups, Ginny was talking to Hermione and Nina asking them tips for Hogwarts. She was also worried about how she was going to be sorted, it seemed Ron did not tell her that. Neville and Ron were just talking random things. Ron manly asked him question about the time they had saved the stone.

Harry slipped out of the compartment and left to go for a walk around. Soon he came to a compartment filled with laughter. Harry too a peck and he saw that it was Cedric and his friends. Harry knocked on the door and stepped in.

"Harry!" cried Jasmine, she got up and gave Harry a hug, which Harry this time returned. The hug felt warm.

Soon Jasmine broke the hug and Harry was greeted by Gryo with a high five and Josh made a complicated handshake which Harry some how followed.

"See Gy he can follow it!" Josh exclaimed.

"Oh sod of Josh," said a suclking Gyro.

"So Harry how was your summer?" asked Cedric.

Harry then got into his story. Cedric and Jasmine it seemed spent the time in Vermont. Gyro had gone to the Alps and snowboarded among other things and Josh well, Josh hit up way too many parties. He looked a little dark under the eyes.

"So Harry tell us," said Cedric, "what happened in the third floor corridor?"

"Ya how did a bunch of firsts manage to escape that three headed dog?" asked Josh.

"Wait you know about Fluffy?" asked a curious Harry.

"Fluffy? That thing is called Fluffy?"

"And of course know about it, I mean almost every third year and above knew about it. We all tried to enter it, tell a student to not do something and they would obviously it," continued Gyro.

"Well I didn't name it Fluffy, Hagrid named him, he was Hagrid's."

"This just made a lot of sense," said Cedric.

Harry then got into his story. By the end of it the four fifth years were all impressed. Harry really had a knack for getting into trouble.

Harry soon left them with a promise to talk later by the lake.

Harry then spent the rest of his time on the train with his friend in the last compartment. By the time all of them were wearing their robes and they were halfway there, Malfoy came in to ruin the good mood.

"Hello Potter," Malfoy sneered. His two gorillas stood behind him, and had their trademarked vacant looks.

"Hello Malfoy," said Harry he then went back to the book he was reading about Occlumency.

"Don't ignore me Potter!" the ferret yelled again.

"God do you want attention," Harry murmured and then got up putting his book inside. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked irritated that the ferret made him stop reading.

"I'm just here to tell you Potter that I burnt those books you had given me."

"What a waste of Paper Malfoy, you should really respect books more."

"Bite me Potter," the ferret sneered.

"How about I burn you? Like I did Voldemort?"

Malfoy was visibly shaken by this, this was not good, "You wouldn't dare Potter."

Harry squinted his eyes and locked them on Malfoy ",try me."

Needless to say they high tailed it out of there.

When they reached the station Ginny left them and went her separate way to the boat's with Hagrid.

Ron, Neville, Mione, Nina and Harry all took one cart and took off to Hogwarts.

When Harry opened the door next, the image of the majestic castle greeted him. It did not change in hundreds of years, so Harry did not expect it to change now. But he was still glad it was still here and had not abandoned him.

They all hurried to the feast and took their seats. A few minutes later the second year's came in. Harry saw Ginny and waved to her, who waved back albeit she did look a little shy. Then again she was just about to get her fate decided for her for the rest of her stay here by a magical singing hat.

The hat broke out into song, which Harry completely slept thru. Why? Because he needed the sleep. He woke up just in time to see Ginny going up. The poor girl was worried beyond belief. Harry looked at her and maintained eye contact, he smiled and gave her a little nod. She responded in kind and looked visibly more happy.

"Gryffindor!" went the hat.

Ginny smiled a contagious smile and soon the entire Gryffindor house was smiling with her. They all clapped, Ron was the loudest.

Dumbledore gave his usual speech after the feast, don't go into the forest blah blah blah, these items are restricted blah blah blah, but hey at least he didn't mention anything about forbidden corridors this year.

That night Harry and his gang stayed up late. Ron was the first one to hit the sack along with Neville, Mione and Ginny were next, though for some reason Ginny really wanted to stay up longer.

Then it was just Nina and Harry. This time Harry told Nina about his holiday, and what he left out before. He told her about Dobby and mentioned the threat he told Harry about.

"So another year another mystery huh Harry," said Nina after she collected all the information.

"Yup seems so Nina, now I believe you wanted tell me something on the train?"

"Yes, that," Nina looked up and around there were just a few seniors left in the common room, she then looked at Harry again and spoke this time in a whisper, "Harry when I was at the farm I tried researching about the Avatar. I didn't really get anything, but there are rumours of books which have all the information you would need Harry."

"Nina I think I have one you them, I found it in Flourish and Blotts, it wasn't really usefull, just something about rumors in present day magic about the avatar. I read a rumor that the Avatar was once a monk in a distant land who could fly. I personally think it is garbage."

"Well, I don't know Harry, do you still have the book?"

"Yes it's upstairs right now."

"Fine, good, by the way how many do you have Harry?"

"What?"

"Well, the book I read said that there were four books in total. So how many do you have?"

"I have one, wait, does the book have to have something written in it?"

"No it doesn't mention that, why?"

"If not then Nina I think I have two of those books."

"What?"

"Ya remember the book I got last christmas?"

"The one you use as a journal?"

"Yes that, Nina do you think it is possible?"

"I don't know Harry we will have to wait and see. Until we find all four books."

And with that Nina and Harry went to bed. In his room Harry took out the two Avatar books he had and put them next to each other. They weren't exactly the same, but there was some similarities. The journal was old and looked like it used to have gold on it. The book however looked almost new compared to it and was bordered with silver. Harry then put the two books inside. It was a mystery for another time.

The next day they were handed their schedules. It seems now that they were in their second year their free time would be cut by half. Thier first class was double herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Neville was the only one looking forward to that.

When the class started, they were all wearing gardeners cloak and gloves along with fuzzy earmuffs. Prof. Sprout came in and sat there with a pot dressed similarly to everyone else.  
"Now class, before we begin, can anyone of you tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" Three hands went up straight away, Mione, Harry and Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, if you will."  
"T-The mandrake or, or, Mandragora is used to, uh to, uh turn those who have petrified into their original state. It also quite fatal. If it cries it will kill anyone who hears it."

"Excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor!" Harry and Nina patted Neville on the back Prof. Sprout continued, "Now as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cry will not be fatal but believe me you they can still knock you out for a long time. So for that we wear the earmuffs. Now remember never take these off. Now all you go on put them on. Now look here and pay attention, you grasp the stem firmly and pull it sharp out of the pot!"

What Prof. Sprout pulled out of the pot was the ugliest face Harry had ever seen, and he had seen two faces share the same head. The things cries was so great Harry had to hold down his muff. When he got used to it he looked at the Prof. and saw her put the ugly thing inside another bigger pot and started filling that with mud.

Neville when he saw the Mandrake fainted.

"Ma'am Neville's fainted," said Seamus.

"Well he neglected his earmuffs,"

"No ma'am he's just fainted,"

"Oh, well then, alright all of you start the project. Plenty of pots to go around."

Harry looked down at his pot, his task just got so much more harder. He grasped the stem and pulled. The room was then filled with 30 little Mandrakes all crying out to be put back into the mud. This was not Harry's thing, he mostly dealt with non magical plants, not these.

The day soon ended with Harry and Thomas dragging an unconscious Neville to the hospital wing. There Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a worried look before she took her patient of their hands.

The last class of the day was DADA and Harry for one was excited. He read all the books he was given and quite honestly if the man who was about to teach them really did all those things then he at least deserved a second chance.

The class was abuzz with chatter. The girls were all gossiping amongst themselves. Oddly enough all the girls were sitting in the front while the boys were pushed to the back.

The door from the Prof. office opened and out came Glideroy Lockhart prancing about like an arrogant peacock.

"Let me introduce you to you're new defence against the dark arts teacher, me, Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin third class, honorary member of the dark force defence league and five time winner of witch weekly's most charming smile award. But I don't talk about that," he said looking at all the students he then broke out into one of the most ugliest smile Harry had ever seen, "I didn't get ride of the band of Banshee by smiling at them."

Harry shook his head. He was not really getting a good message from this guy. Harry told himself though he promised to give Lockhart a second chance, and that was what he would do. Unknown to Harry every other boy in that class had already labeled him as an idiot.

"Now be warned," Lockhart's smile was gone and his demeanor changed, alright, thought Harry, here comes the fun part. "it is my job to arm you against the foulest creature know to wizard kind."

Gilderoy tapped a covered cage next to him and the entire thing rattled. This was getting serious.  
"You might find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm may befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them!"

And with that Lockhart removed the cover to reveal... pixies.

Thats it I hate this guy he is an idiot, though every boy in the class.

Thier anger only further increased when Lockhart the dumb peacock released the pixies and then ran away leaving us to deal with them. That to Harry's endless array of fire spells and Hermione quick thinking did the students manage to round up all the pixies.

This year was going to be terrible if the first day was any indication.

That weekend Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team were found walking to the Quidditch pitch. Wood was telling Harry that he was going to be putting the team through the pace. Harry was really worried for Wood's mental health , but that's Wood.

By the time they got there they saw green flying all over the sky. Soon the entire Slytherin team flew down and met the Gryffindors.

"What are you doing here Flint? I booked the pitch today for Gryffindor," asked Wood.

"We have a note Wood," Flint then handed Wood an old looking parchment.

Wood read aloud, "'I Prof. Severus Snape here by give the Slytherin team to practise today, because they need to train their new seeker.' you have a new seeker?"

"Oh, but I liked the other one he let me catch the snitch all the time," said Harry getting a few chuckles from the Gryffindors.

"I will not be making that mistake Potter," came the voice of the Ferret.

Harry closed his eyes and begged god that when he opened them he would not find that ferret of Slytherin Draco Malfoy. God failed him, it was Malfoy.

"Oh great they are letting anyone in this year," said Harry.

"Shut it Potty, this is the year you will lose, you and this garbage of a team you're on,"

"Oh really and how are you going to do that Malfoy?"

"I'm not the only thing that is new this year," and with that Malfoy showed them his broom, it was a nimbus two thousand and one! And not just him, the entire team had them!

"What Malfoy you had to ask daddy to buy your way into the team?"

"Shut it Potter, I just gave the Slytherin a slight edge that's all. We can still bet you without the brooms, the only difference is that now we will have complete victory."

"I'm so going to enjoy seeing you eat those words." And with that Harry and the entire Gryffindor team was of. Harry vowed to push himself harder than ever before. He would not let himself be beaten by Malfoy.

Later that night Harry and Nina were going to the Gryffindor tower from the RoR, they had just finished setting the room up when Harry heard something.

^Come to me,^ came a hissing voice.

"What?" said a startled Harry he locked around and saw that it was only him and Nina along the long dark corridor, there was none there for a few feet.

"Harry what wrong?" asked Nina worried about her friend.

"Nothing I just, I just heard something,"

^Come to me^ came that same voice.

"There! Did you hear that?" Harry asked with a pleading look on his face.

"No Harry I didn't hear anything," replied Nina.

^Come to me!^

"There you must have heard it that time!"

"Harry the only thing I can hear is you, me, the crickets and some strange hissing sound."

* * *

**Anyway give me a review goddammit there are what a hundred of you guys reading this? A total of 7 thousand reading this and only 32 reviews? Come on for god's sake!**  
**It won't take long just a click and besides it would really help me and motivate me to continue this.**  
**And I really need something you guys. Please.**  
**Oh and tell me how you think the story is going so far.**  
**So please Review**  
**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is ! REview!**  
**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Confusion. The next few days for Harry was confusion taken form. First he started hearing voices in the castle. The voice called out to him, sometimes they were orders other times they were just, just voices, growls and screams.

The weirdness did not end there, it seemed that somebody was killing roosters. It pained Hagrid to no end when he discovered the mangled remains of their body. They were chocked to death by the looks of it.

Harry had also had a difficult time dealing with Malfoy on the Slytherin team. He wanted to be a sportsman and treat Malfoy with respect. But he just hated the yellow Ferret.

Quidditch practice was his only saving grace in this time, that and Avatar practice with Nina in the RoR.

Harry made a lot of headway with his fire and his water bending. He could control the water in such a way that it would not just collapse on itself but know actually maintain it's form. He did however start to hit a bump in his fire bending meaning he couldn't advance it more. He did not know what was wrong, it was almost like something was stopping him.

It was now Halloween and Harry and his friend were at the great feast. Harry was not really hungry as he looked down at his food the only thing that was on his head was the mystery of the voice.

"Harry!" came Hermione's voice.

"Woah, what is it Mione?" asked Harry startled and finally out of his trance.

"Harry you have been spacing out all this while, are you alright? you have barely touched you're food,"

"I..., it's just that I don't really feel all that hungry," Harry then went back to staring at his food.

"Harry!" cried out Nina.

"What?"

"Eat,"

"I'm not hungry Nina,"

"Eat it, now," Nina stared at Harry, and for some reason Harry felt scared, like really scared. He took a drumstick and took a bite. Nina then returned to her own food, taking glances now and then to make sure Harry ate something.

The Gryffindor was abuzz with excitement, Hermione had gained them a large amount of points, and Harry, not wanting to be outdone, had done the unthinkable, gained 20 points form Snape!  
Harry looked over an observed his surroundings, Dumbledore was eating a blue stake, please do not ask why the damn thing is blue. Harry had begun forming trust issues with Dumbledore, and quite honestly was worried what the man might do, him reading Harry's mind was his major concern.

^Come to me!^

The voice! Harry looked up and around, no one else seemed to have heard it.

^Come, attack!^

"Nina," Harry turned around frantically to Nina.

"What is it Harry?" she asked with a strand of spaghetti hanging from her mouth.

"Nina the voice! It's back!"

"Voice? what voice?" asked Hermione.

"A few days ago I heard a voice when walking with Nina,"

"But I didn't hear anything," said Nina.

"But regardless it's back, and now it's saying something about attacking,"

"Harry-" began Mione, she was interrupted by Dumbledore standing up to dismiss the entire school, after he was done she continued, "Harry, that sounds a bit strange, what if it's a trap?"  
Harry quickly stood up and started running, not listening to Mione's word's. There was someone, something out there and it was going to attack someone, and now all the students were leaving. Harry would not let anything to harm the people he cares about.

Nina, Neville and Hermione got up to follow but lost Harry in the large crowd.

^Blood! I smell Blood!^

The voice! thought Harry, it was going to kill. Harry ran, until he came to a fork in the path. He closed his eyes and listened, the voice then suddenly came back, ^Kill!^

Left! Thought Harry and he began his sprint once more. The ground was wet and Harry waved his hand in front of it and the water few up to met his hand. He held it as a sphere in his right, and summoned flames to his left. The hallway smelled like the boy's bathroom.

Harry ran down a pathway and saw a wall with something written on it. 'The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir... beware.' It was written on something red, blood!

This was so not good. Harry looked around. There was no one there all the windows were down and the only one there besides him and a group of spiders was... Mrs. Norris? The cat was hanging by her tail on an extinguished torch. She looked as stiff as a board.

Yup this was really not good.

Harry extinguished his flames and dropped the ball of water. Soon, Nina, Hermione and Neville caught up with him. And so did the rest of the school. He saw Malfoy's face, it was a sneer, he looked over to Harry and grinned. Something was up.

Harry wanted explain that he had just found the cat like this, but then, "what's going on here? Come on make way, make way," came Flich's voice.

He came to the front and saw Harry, he started, "Potter, what are you..." his eye's left Harry and saw the cat, "M...Mrs. No...Norris?" His voice filled with pain and hate to the one who had done this.

"You murdered my cat," he said looking back at Harry, "why? why? all I do every day is try and help you spoilt kids, and, and. I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

"Stop!" The booming voice of Dumbledore rang through the hall, "Master Flich, let young Mr. Potter go, he did not do this. Mrs. Norris I do not think is dead merely petrified. Madam Pomfrey, please take Mrs. Norris and snap her out of the paralyze. Everyone else go back to you're dormitory's," The students began shuffling, "everyone except you Mr. Potter."

Once everyone was gone and only Harry and all the adults remained Flich said, "It was him headmaster he was the one that had done it."

"No Argus I do not think so, she has been petrified, but, such magic is beyond a second year, and if I right this type of spell is beyond all human wizards."

"Pity, I was not there," began Lockhart, "i know the exact counter curse to save her." The blonde idiot did not realize everyone there knew that he was bluffing.

"It's him sir, he is the one!" continued Flinch not remembering Dumbledore's words.

"Flich if I may," began of all the people, Prof. Snape, "I believe it was just a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Harry's mouth was open, Snape was defending him? Sure they don't hate each other, but this was still amazing.

"Innocent until proven guilty," said Dumbledore, "do not worry Argus, Madam Pomfrey will be able to cure you're cat."

Harry was then dismissed, after Dumbledore warned him to remain vigilant. He went straight to the Gryffindor common room. There he told Nina, Hermione and Neville what had happened. After the story he went on and told them about Dobby and his warning.

"So let me get this straight," began Neville, "a house elf came to you during you're break and warned you about a danger in school. You then came here anyway, and now you think that the thing that had petrified Mrs. Norris is the thing the house elf had warned you about."

"Yup," said Harry looking Neville straight in the eye.

"It's a bit strange isn't it? A strange voice only you can hear, which is also something a house elf warned you against. Harry... Harry do you think that this thing is after you?" asked a worried Hermione.

"I really hope not. Last year it was Voldemort, this year a mysterious voice."

"Okay guys, relax. Before we get ahead of ourselves with assassins and the like, lets see what clues we got,"said Nina, " First, it's a voice that only Harry can hear. Maby it it charmed that way, or maybe it is under some special condition. Next we have it's abilities. Harry you said, that  
Dumbledore thinks it is not human right?" Harry nodded to Nina's question, "well, then it means it is something which is not human who can naturally paralyze somebody. Then we have 'the chamber of secrets' what ever that is. And lastly we have 'the heir' whoever that is."

"I'll go to the library tomorrow and research on the chamber of secrets," said Hermione, volunteering for the thing she was most good at.

"Great, Harry, can you read on creatures, check whether there is a magical creature that can do the things this one can," Harry's response was a nod.

That night when Harry was lying on his bed he wondered what type of monster could do the things he had seen. There was something bugging him in the back of his mind. Something he was missing, something, something not quite right. He felt like he had header that voice before. Sometime in the past. As Harry drifted of to sleep, he dreamed about the time he visited the zoo with his cousin.

A few days passed by, Harry had zero luck on the creature. It was ether something which was super rare or the creature did not even exist. Hermione however found information on the chamber of secrets. And guess where? In 'Hogwarts: A history'. One of the first book Harry had ever read.

I seems Slytherin had built it, yes the founder Slytherin, and he kept some kind of creature in it. It seemed that old snake breath had problems with muggle born going to Hogwarts. So he went mad and went on a killing spree, long story short, the other founders stopped him. He then got kicked out, however he promised that one day, his heir would come back and open the chamber, realizing the Slytherin monster.

So... that.

Harry sat down in the library with a book 'Snakes and Serpents: The beauty in these beasts.' He figured if the monster was Slytherin's then there was a high chance that it was a snake, so what's the harm at least it was a lead.

Harry heard people talking and looked up and saw Nina and Mione approaching him. They sat down and the three did their homework. Harry and Mione were helping Nina with her's and Neville was helping Prof. Sprout with the Mandrakes. It seems that they were the only thing which would help cure Mrs. Norris.

"Harry," asked Hermione, "what's wrong? You look distracted."

"Oh," he looked at her, "i'ts nothing, I'm just tiered." It was true. Harry was spending most of his night learning Occulemency. It was really not going anywhere. No matter what he did he just seemed not to be able to find his inner mind.

"Hey Harry," called out Nina, "focus man, i really need you're help. This transfiguration notes aren't just going to teach themselves."

Harry chuckled and went back to teaching Nina, just then a thought struck him. "Guy's what about Malfoy?"

"What?" asked Nina.

"What if Malfoy was the heir. Has anyone in his family been anything else but Slytherin. And when I saw him that night with Mrs. Norris, he was grinning like mad."

Hermione took some time to process this. Nina looked of into the sky, think the same thing.

"It's wroth a try," said Nina.

"But Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?" asked Hermione.

"He may not be a competent heir, but he is still the heir."

"Fine, but how are we going to get him to talk?"

"Well, there is Crabbe and Goyle," said Nina.

"Ya mabye we can get them to tell us."

"Even they are not that thick," said Hermione, "but mabye there is another way. Not to mention it would breaking about 50 school rules and a few ministry rules. And it will dangerous, very dangerous."

"Do we really have a choice?"

"No, but I will need a teachers permission to go into the restricted section. The book I need will be there."

"Well..." Harry then went into his thinking mode, who could he trick into giving him their- Lockhart. "Wait here guys."

Harry quickly went to Lockhart's office and brought a piece of paper in hand. He brought to Lockhart and asked him for an autograph. The stupid peacock sighed it and Harry filled the rest in forgetting the permition slip.

He gave it Mione in the library, she was amazed how Harry had gotten it. They gave it to the librarian, who did every spell imaginable it make sure there was no fake magic in it. She did not count for Lockhart's stupidity.

Moments later Hermione had a book on master level potions, which Harry was drooling over he wanted to copy the recipes later to try them out. If he could he would make a ton of them this year.

"Here, the polyjuice potion," she said after finding the right page, "If made properly, it will transform the drinker into the form he or she desires."

"Are you saying that if Harry and I drink this we will become Crabbe and Goyle?" asked Nina.

"Yes, but I think it would be best if Neville became one of the guys. Cross gender transformation's are a little tricky, and I don't really think you would like the result if the potion went wrong."

"Mione, what would happen if the potion did mess up?"

"You would be stuck between two forms."

"Okay... sounds lovely," said Harry, "how long?"

"A month at least."

"Fine, let's hope the monster gives us that time."

Hermione began packing her bag, when she suddenly looked up, "we need somewhere to make this, somewhere safe."

Harry and Nina gave each other a look, Nina was about to tell her about the RoR when Harry shock his head. Nina was startled but kept quite. Hermione did not notice the looks they sent each other, but she did feel that they were hiding something from her.

"I don't really know," said Harry.

"Well, I'll find somewhere."

Harry that night borrowed the potions book from Hermione and was walking to the RoR, Nina finally caught up to him and asked, "why did you not want to tell Mione?"

"I don't really want Hermione to know of the RoR, yet."

"Why not?"

"I just don't, I want it to be our secret."

"Fine... what's with the potions book?"

Harry just smirked, he went to RoR and prepared his cauldron there. He took inventory of all his ingredients, he turned to Nina and said "I want to try one of these potion's out."

Nina just smirked. Harry was in of his moods, and when he was like that, nothing could stop him.  
Harry turned the pages, 'liquid luck- Felix potion' nope way to complex. 'Potion to talk to animals,' useful but not worth the year needed to make it. Harry turned the pages until finally he found 'the anigmagus potion.'

It was the thing which was the first step to the anigmagus process. As Harry understood it, first step was making the potion. This would show him his animal form and make his body chemistry used to the process. The next involved changing each and every part of his body into the creature. This was the transfiguration part.

Harry smirked, this was it. It would take a few month's but so worth it.

He started the first step of the potion, it took him all night and Nina had left him already to go back to bed. By the time Harry was done with the first step now he had to leave the potion to settle for a week. He walked back like a zombie underneath his cloak, thinking weather he could actually do it, actually get an animal form.

* * *

**Guys I apologize, google drive is being a big pain in my back side. It has been really iterating me. **

**Anyway do you guys have any idea for what Harry Anigmagus form? **

**Give you comments and opnions as review.**

**Anyway give me a review goddammit there are what a hundred of you guys reading this? A total of 7 thousand reading this and only 38 reviews? Come on for god's sake!**  
**It won't take long just a click and besides it would really help me and motivate me to continue this.**  
**And I really need something you guys. Please.**  
**Oh and tell me how you think the story is going so far.**  
**So please Review**  
**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is ! REview!**  
**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The air went passed through Harry's hair. The sun beat downed on Harry as he gripped the broom. The game was on.

He dived missing the bludger which was coming to hit him. The match against Slytherin was not going well. Wood was out knocked out, again. The Weasleys were now occupied at the goal post's to take care of the bludgers coming for Harry. All in all not a good game for Gryffindor. Harry for one was pissed. It was Malfoy's first game and Harry was not going to let him win.

He ducked and dived, that damn bludger was still on his tail. Harry pulled on his broom and flew up and dived back down, knocking the bludger of course. Harry speed to the Slytherin chaser's and released the bludger on them. It knocked one of the chasers out for the count. Harry then stopped to catch his breath. The game took a lot out of him.

He looked at Malfoy's smug face. Oh my god, thought Harry as he saw the golden snitch right next to the ferret's head. If Malfoy turned his head slightly he would be able to see it. Just then behind Malfoy came the accursed bludger again.

Harry dived down and increased speed, the bludger dived as well coming closer and faster to Harry. Just before impact Harry dived away, causing the thing to impact and bury underground. Harry climbed up and went for the snitch.

Malfoy looked at the acceding Harry and wondered why Potter was coming up for him. Harry quickly passed him by, and then Malfoy noticed that Harry was chasing the snitch all the while, which was right next to his head! Malfoy followed climbing up to.

The snitch then dove and went into the very edge of the pitch. Harry and Malfoy followed. Malfoy was quickly gaining up, due to his better broom. But Harry did not care about that. Harry pushed, and pushed until he was right on his broom. Just then in front of him was the bludger again. It was coming for another round.

Harry kept on the speed. No, he thought, I will not let Malfoy win!

He kept going, until the bludger was right on him, he pushed down and ducked under it. The bludger went over Harry and hit Malfoy right in the chest.

Harry looked back saw Malfoy fall down, his team mates quickly came to him, Harry then turned back to the game at hand. It was time he ended this. He pushed his broom and then flew faster then he had ever flown before.

This was going to end. Harry reached out, the snitch was no where near him, but he felt that if he just extended his arm he could reach it. Just a little more, he thought, just a little more. Then it happened, the world disappeared, the noise of the crowd, the cheers, everything gone. The only thing Harry could see was the golden ball in front of him.

The snitch shined, reflecting the sun. Harry felt light, as light as a feather. His eyes sparkled with power and happiness. The sky was his home from home. He reached for the snitch, and then his arm got hit.

Harry closed his eyes, the noise the crowd everything just came back to him all at once. His hand was paining. It was broken, Harry eyes lost that look of power and was stinging with pain. Harry pulled his hand back, it was to much.

Just then he heard it, a melody, a sweet, sweet melody. It was a song that he doesn't even remember from where, but just hearing it, he felt, he felt strong.

Harry looked up, his eyes now dry. He lifted his hand once again. His eyes glowed with power and determination. The only person who saw this was Dumbledore and under his breath the old wizard mumbled, "Avatar."

Harry pushed his hand further, the moment of clarity came back to him. He could not hear anything, and the only thing he could see was the golden mini sun in front of him.

Harry pushed and then jumped, and for just on moment he felt like he was flying. He closed his hand around the snitch and Harry then hit the ground. Harry looked up to the sky bringing up his injured hand with the snitch. He looked as the snitch closed it's wings, and the sun reflected of it.

"Harry Potter had caught the snitch!" came Lee Jordan's voice. Harry smiled, he had done it.

Just then a black shadow cover the sun and stopped the snitch from shining. Harry looked at pushed himself away, a jolt of pain went through his right arm but he got away. The bludger then rose into the sky again and went for another shot at Harry. Harry rooled away again, this time the bludger hit him in the shin. Harry jerked his head back in pain. The bludger then came back down for another go.

Harry kicked with his left leg, pushing back, just before the bludger started dissenting Hermione voice came, "_finite incantatem_"

Out of her wand came a red bolt which broke apart the bludger on contact.

"Harry are you okay?" Nina asked as she went to look at Harry.

"No Nina I think I broke my arm and my shin," said Harry.

Hermione, Hagrid and Neville was also there looking at Harry, soon the entire Gryffindor house was there.

Just then the last person Harry wanted to see was there, Lockhart, "Let me through, let me through," cried the arrogant peacock, "not to worry Harry, I will fix that arm in a second."

Harry then turned to see Lockhart now sitting right next to him. "No not you," said Harry, who was now sweating, "anyone but you."

"Poor boy must have gotten hit in the head, doesn't know what he is saying," Lockhart said to keep face in public, "Here let me look at that."

Lockhart then pushed Harry's sleeve up to see the red wrist. His hand was bad but his shin was worse, it was completely cracked in half.

"Prof. Lockhart it's okay I know a spell to heal this," begged Harry, he really did not want to be treated by a man who was to much of a coward to deal with pixies.

"Now, now Harry relax, I know just the thing, this won't hurt a bit," Lockhart drew his wand, everyone was giving unbelieving looks, they all knew he was going to blotch this up the only question was by how much," _brackium emendo!_"

Harry saw a bright glow and when it ended he felt, he felt no pain. Did the the arrogant peacock actually do it? Harry's arm then felt limp, it was almost like he did not have any bones to hold it up.

Lockhart then grinned, he lifted Harry's arm for eveyone to see. The arm then bent, in the wrong direction.

"Ah yes, that can happen sometimes," said Lockhart, his smile now gone, "but the point is you can no longer fell any pain." Lockhart then bent Harry's arm further. It was not supposed to move this way!

Harry was quickly taken to Madam Pomfrey before Lockhart could do the same to his shin, this was mostly thanks to Hagrid's quick thinking.

To say the healer was mad would be like saying Harry has slightly messy hair. She quickly healed his shin with the wave of her wand, however it seems that regrowing bones were going to take a lot more than that. She poured him some Skele-grow, it did not taste good. Harry cursed Lockhart with every sip he took.

That night Harry had problems sleeping. His bones were itching. Harry could not scratch his bones. He started practicing his occlumency. He had not found his inner mind yet, and the constant failers were starting to bug him.

Harry focused and kept focusing until, he heard growling. It grew louder, and louder until ^Kill! Kill!^

The voice! It was back! Harry snapped his head up. He looked around, it was almost like the voice was right there with him.

Harry gripped his wand with his left hand, and tried summoning fire in his right hand, but the flames just looked like they were about to burn his hand. Harry walked out and was about to leave his bed when, "Harry Potter sir?"

Harry snapped back his head to his bed and saw, Dobby?

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" asked Harry surprised to see him here.

"Doddy came to see Harry Potter sir, Doddy heard of problems in Hogwarts Doddy hoped Harry Potter was safe," replied the elf.

"Alright Dobby, now if you would excuse me, I have to find out what has been attacking the students."

"No!"

"What?"

"Harry Potter must go home, that is why Dobby has come back sir. The danger will kill you sir, the world will be a much sadder place without Harry Potter in it."

"Dobby, please I have to do this."

"Please sir, Dobby, want's to keep you safe, that is why Dobby charmed the bludger. To make Harry Potter see-"

"Charmed the bludger? You made that bludger chase after me?" Dobby simply nodded.

"I did it to help you see sir, Hogwarts is a dangerous place."

"You clear off Dobby before my bones grow back Dobby, or I might strangle you! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was, you could have killed me! Are you sure you sure you are still not working for the Malfoy's?"

"No sir! Dobby promises. Dobby did this for Harry Potter."

"Dobby it is not really helping me when what you do tho keep me 'safe' is in fact more dangerous than the thing here!"

"Dobby is sorry sir," the little elf then cringed, "please do not hit Dobby."

Harry looked at Dobby. He was wearing clothes that looked presentable now, his skin looked it had seen the sun now, and his body was not covered in scars. But something was off, his eyes were baggy and dark.

"Dobby it's okay, it's alright you mean well, but please stop this."

Dobby put down his hands and looked at Harry, "Dobby is sorry sir. Dobby wishes to make it up to you sir, please tell Dobby how."

Harry tough a while and said, "Dobby, just tell me, are you getting by?"

"Sir?"

"Where are you staying Dobby, you don't look like you have been sleeping very well,"

"Such kindness sir, Dobby is not worthy. Dobby has been getting by sir, he sleeps were he can."

"Alright then Dobby as repayment I ask that you stay here in the Hogwarts grounds and get the rest you need. I'll ask you for favors now and then but please make sure you get you're rest."

"Sir..." Dobby looked at Harry like he had just given him Christmas wrapped in a box, "thank.. thank you sir!" Dobby then started crying into Harry's shirt, not cool, but Harry didn't really care.

Just then the door to the hospital wing creaked, Harry grabbed Dobby by his now clean tunic and hid behind the curtains next to his bed. Harry looked out and saw Dumbledore along with Prof. Mcgonagall and Prof. Snape come in levitating a stiff body to the closest body. Madam Pomfrey quickly met with them.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"There has been another attack," Dumbledore told her.

"I think, I think he has been petrified," McGonagall told Pomfrey, McGonagall's voice was the most scared Harry had ever heard it. "Perhaps he manged to take a picture of his attacker."

Harry remembered the only kid with a camera in school that he knew, Colin Creevey. The first year had been chasing Harry around all year, Harry thought he was a bit annoying especially when he almost discovered the RoR. Harry looked over just in time to see Dumbledore take the camera from the student, who was in fact Colin, and open it, the film then burst.

"What can this mean Albus?" asked a pleading McGonagall.

"It means, that our students are in grave danger," said the aged wizard, looking for once the age he was.

"What should I tell the staff?"

"The truth, that Hogwarts is no longer safe, it is we have feared Minerva, the chamber of secrets has indeed been opened again."

The last part got Harrys attention, 'opened again,' that means that this has happened before.

After the adults left Harry looked at Dobby and said, "Dobby will you help me?"

"Yes sir Harry Potter sir." Dobby gave Harry his hand, which Harry shook.

The next week Harry met with his group inn the second floor girl's bathroom.. He was a little skeptical at first but once he entered he saw Nina welcoming him in.

Hermione was in a corner, preparing the potion. Harry went to help her and did what he could, until the recipe called for them to let it stay for sometime. Everyone decided to take turns looking after the potion.

After they were done Harry told them about Dobby and the words Dumbledore had used.

"The chamber has been opened again? Is that what he said?" asked Nina.

"Yes,"

"Well, then who opened it last time?" asked Neville.

"That Neville is the million pound question," stated Hermione.

"Maybe it was Malfoy senior," said Harry remembering his meeting with the snake, "maybe he opened it last time, and this time he is making Draco do it."

"Makes senses," agreed Nina.

"Mioine remind me again, why are we brewing a highly illegal potion in the middle of the girls lavatory in the middle of the morning? Don't you think we would get caught?" asked Harry.

"Actually Harry no one ever come in here," explained Nina.

"Why," asked Neville.

"Because of Mourning Martel," said Hermione.

"Who's Mourning Martel?" asked Neville.

Just then a ghost of a girl came out of one of the cabins and stood behind Neville. She yelled, "I'm Mourning Martel!" she felw up and stood over the large taps she said, "I wouldn't expect you to know me, who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, Mourning Martel!" She then yelled and plunged into the stalls again flooding the entire floor.

"That's Mourning Martel" said Nina and Hermione at the same time.

December soon rolled on by, and Harry was making progress with the Animagus potion, by his calculations it would be ready by May. Harry was still having problems with his fire, but now he could control it so that it could hold shapes. His water also started to hit a bump. What was wrong with him? One moment he looked like he could do anything with abilities next they all stop working.

The bright part of his December is that Hermione need few ingredients for the potion. So Harry stool some from Snape, and he did not get caught. Harry was quite proud of himself.

There were also rumors going around the school of a little prankster. It seemed that the little bane of Hogwarts were terrorizing the students, especially the Slytherins, with pranks. Many thought it was the twins trying to lighten the mood, but they denied it. Harry knew it was Dobby, and he did not really care, as long as Dobby did not go to far.

One one cold December morning Harry received mail from Gringotts. It seemed that Ron's family were denying the money they were being offered so Gringotts was forced to go threw the painfully slow task of giving it to them through a long process. In a few words, the showed it down the Weasley's throats.

The case of Sirius however was another matter entirely. The ministry refused to even accept the goblins evidence. When they had approached the minster he had looked at the copy of his parents will, he then proceed to rip the copy up. He said, "you goblins are a greedy lot. You must have forged this to bring black out. I will not accept this. The Potter's will have their justice and Black will be in jail."

What disgusted Harry was the fact that the minster had used him to justify not releasing Sirius Black.

Just as soon as Harry finished the letter Ron had come up to Harry. He gave Harry a grin and Hermione a smile, "Hey Harry," he said.

"Hey Ron," replied Harry.

"Here you are," Ron said pulling up a basket of muffins, "mom just sent these, she told me to give them to you. She sounded strange in the letter. Anyway have you guy's seen Ginny?"

"No Ron we haven't,"said Mione starting into Ron's eyes, "why is something the matter?"

"Nothing big Hermione, its just that I had to tell her that we will be going home for Christmas this year."

"I see, well you should check the dorm just to be sure."

"Thanks Mione, honestly she has been acting weird lately, always dosing of and looking lost. I hope she is okay."

"It's okay Ron, She must just be taking all that is Hogwarts in. Give her some time."

"Thanks Mione, oh by the way Harry did you hear what Lockhart's doing?"

"No, what is he doing?" asked Harry curious about what the peacock had planed.

"He's asked Dumbledore to let him conduct a duel club!"

* * *

**Guys I apologize, google drive is being a big pain in my back side. It has been really iterating me.**

**Anyway do you guys have any idea for what Harry Anigmagus form?**

**I need more people**

**Give you comments and opinions as review.**

**Anyway give me a review goddammit there are what a hundred of you guys reading this? A total of 7 thousand reading this and only 43 reviews? Come on for god's sake!**  
**It won't take long just a click and besides it would really help me and motivate me to continue this.**  
**And I really need something you guys. Please.**  
**Oh and tell me how you think the story is going so far.**  
**So please Review**  
**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is ! REview!**  
**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
It was the later part of December, and Harry for one was feeling stuffed. Why? Well it seems Mrs. Weasley was a really grateful person and to show her happiness in Harry giving her the money his parents had left him, she kept sending him muffin baskets and letters.

Harry's practice with Occlumency had taken a turn for the weird. One day in the RoR, Harry had been searching his inner mind, when he suddenly fell asleep. In his dream it was the same as the one's he had been having lately, but this time there was no one else there, only him and the snake. Harry woke up from the dream and had spent every spare though on it. It was almost like his subconscious was telling him something.

Harry now stood in the great hall. All the tables had been moved aside, and there now stood a giant dueling stage in it. On top of the stage was Lockhart. His idea for a dueling club for the students protection went well.

Harry now stood in the center of the great hall, which had been emptied out, a big dueling stage had been raised in the center and on it was the arrogant peacock everyone knew and hated. He was wearing brand new clothes and his dueling gloves looked like they have never been used, he even wore a cape, why Harry had no idea.

"Gather around everyone, gather around," said the arrogant peacock," can everyone hear me, can you see me? Excellent. In light of the dark events these last weeks, so Prof. Dumbledore has given me permission to form this dueling club to help you students. To train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done so on countless occasions. For full details read my literary works."

Lockhart undid his cape and threw it to the crowd. All the girls yelled for it, and they fought for it, until some Gryffindor girl caught it.

He began again, "now I would like to introduce you to my assistant, Prof. Snape."

Snape walked up to the stage and was welcomed with claps. Mostly from the Slytherins, and Harry. Most people found this strange but Harry had a reason had a reason to support the teacher he had the worst relationship with. That was, if Snape was the 'assistant', that he was going to fight Lockhart, and Harry was willing to bet his wand Snape was going to win.

"Now I don't want any of you to worry," the blond peacock continued, "you will still have your potions master when I am done with him, never fear."  
Lockhart drew his wand and stood next to Snape and the center of the stage. They both brought their wands up and bowed. After the bow they turned around and took five steps.

On the fifth step they stopped and turned around posing. "One, two, three-" the moment.

When three left lockhart's mouth Snape had already moved. His moments looked like a dance, he flicked his wand ,"_expelliarmus_!"

The spell hit Lockhart right in the chest and sent him flying to the end of the stage. His wand was tossed into the air and Snape caught it.

The entire hall burst into laughter, especially the boys.

"Is he alright?" asked Hermione.

"Who cares," answered Ron, saying what every boy was thinking.

"Ver-very good Prof. Snape," said Lockhart getting up, "I must say very good spell. But it was fairly obvious what you were doing and if I wanted to I could have easily blocked it."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to teach the students to block unsavory spells first," Snape said handing Lockhart back his wand, "Prof." he added with sarcasm, which Lockhart did not notice.

"Yes, well very good then, we need a voluntary duel, how about... Harry, come up here."

Harry stiffened up and walked up onto stage.

"And for the other one," Lockhart started, "let's have..."

"Perhaps someone from my house," asked Snape, "lets say, Malfoy," he ended with no room for argument, Snape turned around and signaled Malfoy up. Malfoy grinned and got up, it was finally the time for his revenge. Revenge on Harry for humiliating him last year in a duel.

"Good luck Potter," and with that said Lockhart went to the end of the stage.

Harry drew his wand and Malfoy did the same, hey drew it in front of them and Malfoy spoke, "scared Potter?"

"You wish," Harry said, earning a smile from Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors.

They bowed and turned walking the standard five steps. They turned around and posed. Malfoy had his right hand on his wand and his left raised high above. In all honesty he looked stupid. Harry pointed his wand with his right and drew his left behind his body to make sure it did not get hurt. He also wanted it to be his trump, summoning flames, just in case he needed it.

"No on my mark, one, two, thr-" before Lockhart could finish Malfoy began his spell, Harry did not even remember the spell, he was just hit and was sent flying away. The Slytherins all began laughing at Harry.

They should not have, they really should not have, Harry got up, his eyes set on Malfoy's cheeky smile. He lifted his wand and cast his signature spell, "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_!"

A fire ball came flying out, but Malfoy jumped away and it went straight for Snape. Snape flicked his wand and the ball changed direction flying upwards. Harry looked at Malfoy who was now getting back up and sent the jelly legs jinx on him. Malfoy immediately fell down. He looked up at Harry and cast a spell at him ,"_serpensortia_! "

Out of his wand came a giant green snake. It hissed and looked around Harry looked at the snake and in between the hisses, he could make out something, ^Where am I! I demand to know!^ It moved along the stage, it went to the people on either side hissing at the people around.  
Harry was taken back. It's voice was cold and raspy like the strange voice Harry had been hearing around school. But not the same, definitely not the same. He looked at the snake dead in the eye, he remembered something, the zoo! Of course! That''s why he kept remembering the zoo in his dreams. It was because the voice was a snake and his dreams... his dreams were a way of his mind to tell him that!

"It's alright Potter I will take care of it, since you so obviously lack the skills," said Snape as he walked over to the snake.

"It's alright Prof. snape allow me," said Lockhart trying to gain attention in the sitiuation, "_volaretatre_ _acendare_!"

The snake was sent up and then it fell down again to the ground, the only thing that did was make it more mad. It got angry and went to the nearest student and was about to bite him.

Then Harry started speaking, ^Stop.^

The snake looked up from the human it was about to bite ^No the humans must pay^

^He is innocent, leave him be.^

The snake looked at the boy and then he started at Harry and spoke ^ you a speaker of the tongue sir?^

^What?^ replied Harry. The entire crowd was now looking at Harry as he hissed at the snake.

^Parseltongue sir, the language of the snakes.^

^What are you talking about?^

^Sir, are you not-^ the snake ended mid-sentence as it was burned by Snape.

Harry snapped up and looked around, everyone was looking at him. The boy who was just about to be bitten asked, "What are you playing at Potter?" He looked so scared.

Harry looked around and saw that everyone there was looking at him. None had friendly eyes, even Nina, Mione, Neville and Ron all were looking at him like he just did something amazing but at the same time terrifying.

Lockhart dismissed the class and Harry quickly left and went to the Gryffindor tower. By the time he entered it Hermione, Nina and Hermione caught up with him.

"Harry, you didn't you tell me you were a Parselmouth?" asked Nina.

"What is a Parselmouth?!" asked Harry frustrated, everyone was treating him like some kind of monster what was going on!

"It means you can talk to snakes!" said Hermione.

"Harry this is so not good," said Neville.

"Why not Neville? What's the big deal?"Harry said explaining, "I may have accidentally set a phython on my pig of a cousin but what the deal? I bet loads of people here can do it."

"No it's not, it's a very rare skill Harry," said Hermione.

"Ya it's not something you can learn or be taught," said Neville, "this is so bad."

"What's bad?" asked Harry, "if I hadn't told the snake to stop-"

"-To stop? Is that what you were doing? Harry it looked like you were coxing it on," said Hermione.

"You were there! you heard me! You all did!"

"Harry, we heard you hiss, you were speaking snake language!" exclaimed Nina

"How, how is this possible? I mean come on, how can I speak a different language and not know it?"

"I don't know Harry but Neville was right, this is very bad. Do you know why Slytherin's symbol is a snake? It's because he was a Parseltongue! People now will think you are his descendant!"

"But that means-"

"-That every one now thinks that you are the heir of Slytherin."

"Bu-But that's ridiculous! He can't be!"

"Harry he lived thousands of years for all we know he could be."

"So now I can speak a language that none of you can hear, and to top that of everyone now thinks that I am the heir of Slytherin who is attacking everyone?"

"Yup, that's pretty much it," said Nina, "boy you're life suck's."

"Wait! That's it!" Harry cried, he ran to his room and all his friends followed course. He went to the nightstand next to his bed and took out his book of snakes.

"Wow so you sleep with a book of snakes next to your bed? Not Slytherin at all," Nina said.

"Cut it out. But don't you guys get it?" Harry waved the book in front of them, "this is why only I can hear it, and why the only thing Nina heard was a bunch of hissing noises"

"Oh. Oh! Oh my god, how can I be so stupid!" Hermione screamed hitting herself in the head.

"Oh! I got that to!" exclaimed Nina.

"Wait, what? What is going on?" asked Neville.

"Don't you get it?" asked Harry, "the reason that I have been able to hear the monster and no one else is because..."

"It's a snake!" said Neville finally getting it.

Harry and his gang spent the afternoon looking through the book, they did not find the creature with the abilities to paralyze someone.

They went dinner that night and Harry felt uncomfortable. The entire hall was looking at him, and quite honestly he did not like it Harry walked out immediately after his meal. His friend told him they would see him at the tower. For now Harry wanted walk around the castle.

But the moment he stepped out he heard it.

^I want it!^

The snake monster of Slytherin, it was back! Harry quickly ran, he clicked both his hands and summoned flames to him. He ran and ran he then he heard the voice again, ^KILL! IT MUST DIE.^

It sounded angry and very serious. Harry ran, time was wasting. He ran and then turned a corner. The floor was wet again, and Harry was what looked like a path leading somewhere. He followed it and came to a strange sight. Justin Finch, the boy Harry had saved earlier that day, was on the floor looking stiff as a board. In front of him was the ghost of Gryffindor, nearly headless Nick. Harry just found the second student to be paralyzed.

The next hour was a haze to Harry. He remembered Filch finding him there and claiming him to be the murder caught in the act. He then left Harry there and went and called Prof. McGonagall. She had given him a lecture about how it was stupid going out so late in the night alone when the monster was loose.

Harry then was taken to a gargoyle, it looked menacingly at the Prof. and Harry and when Prof. McGonagall said, "Lemon Sherbert," it moved! She motioned him and told him to go up to see Prof. Dumbledore. Before Harry went out of view he saw the stern witch look at him with pity.

Harry was scared, there was no other word for it, he was afraid he was going to get kicked out. He did not want to go. Ever since he came here he had found so much about himself, the world and even friends. Harry did not know everything, heck he did not even know what he was going to do, but he wanted to find it, and he wanted to find it in Hogwarts.

He walked up the stairs and entered a room. The first thing he noticed was that the office was the craziest room he had ever seen. The shelves were covered with books and things Harry couldn't even begin to describe. Most of them were silvery and they shined attracting his attention. The walls were also cover with paintings of past headmasters.

Harry looked up one of the shelves and saw the bane of all the first years, the sorting hat. It sundenly sprang to life and looked at Harry right in the eye. "Knut for your thought's Potter?" it said.

Harry gulped, how was this possible? One moment he had enough courage to fight a strange ancient monster the next he was scared by a hat. "I-I was just wondering, if you put me in the right house."

"Ah, yes, you were particularly difficult to place, but I stick to what I said, you would have done well in Slytherin."

"No, you're wrong," Harry said mustering what courage he had left and told the hat of. It just grumbled and closed it's eyes again.

_Quee_.

Harry turned around, to the voice he heard and there he saw it. It was red bird colored like flames, it was in one word beautiful. Harry felt something, something deep inside him click. it was almost like he had found a piece of himself in the bird. It looked at him and spread it's wings, it's feathers were in tatters. It looked into Harry's eyes and Harry saw something in it's black eyes, something... something almost like a memory.

Just then he saw it, a woman. She had dark skin cover in scars and dried blood and black hair, long and dripping in blood. She wore a blue and her eyes were pure white. She was standing on a tornado and was surrounded by a ring of fire, water and earth. She was fighting something, something huge, Harry heard a voice call out, "Korra!"

Harry blinked, that was...was like seeing into a mirror. Who was Korra though?

"Who... who was that?" Harry asked the bird.

Then the bird suddenly burst into flames, and in a sec it was gone. Harry jumped back, he the bird just exploded!

"Harry?" came Dumbledore's old voice.

Harry turned his head up and saw Dumbledore looking down at him.

"Prof. sir, you're bird there was nothing I could do!He... he just caught fire!"

"Oh and about time too, he's been looking dreadful for days, pity you had to see him on a burning day." Dumbledore them started walking down and stood next to Harry. "Fawkes is a phoenix Harry, they burst into flames when it is time for them to die, and then," he pointed at the ashes at underneath the phoenix's perch, "they are reborn from the ashes."

Just then the bird climbed out of the ashes and purred a nice tune which Harry swears he could spend the entire day listening to.

"Prof. Dumbledore sir, wait!" came Hagrids voice. Harry turned and to his surprise the large giant was right there holding up a dead chicken. Dead chicken? "Prof. Dumbledore sir, it wasn't Harry"

"Ah Hagrid-"

"I'd be prepared to swear it in front of the ministry of magic-"

"-Hagrid! I do not believe that Harry attacked anyone."

"Well of course you don't, well... oh. Oh right then, well ahm I'll just wait outside then."

After Hagrid had left, Harry turned to Dumbledore and asked, "Sir you do not belive it was me?"

"No Harry I do not, but I must ask you is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No sir," Harry began, he wanted to trust Dumbledore, but something was wrong, something not right and Harry needed some time to process.  
"Very well then of you go."

That night as Harry was telling the story to his friends he recalled the vision he got from Fawkes, it was strange confusing, and quite honestly down right weird. He decided to keep that part to himself and not tell anyone about it.

Not even Nina.

* * *

**Did you like that little Korra sneak peak? Do you want more? If you do review saying so!**

**Guys I apologize, google drive is being a big pain in my back side. It has been really iterating me. And it is such a pain!**

**p.s. thanks Fanguy59 for you'e awsome suggestion! and 1eragon33 for the awsome idea.**

**Give you're comments and opinions as review.**

**Anyway give me a review goddammit there are what a hundred of you guys reading this? A total of 11 thousand reading this and only 44 reviews? Come on for god's sake!**

**It won't take long just a click and besides it would really help me and motivate me to continue this.**  
**And I really need something you guys. Please.**  
**Oh and tell me how you think the story is going so far.**  
**So please Review**  
**I have no right to Harry potter or Avatar blah blah blah. The idea for this story is ! REview!**  
**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


End file.
